


Intruder of Time

by PresidentMcKinley



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMcKinley/pseuds/PresidentMcKinley
Summary: Therese, a Theoretical Physicist, invented a machine that allows her to travel through time. During her first ever trip she met a woman that may forever change her life.Set in a not so modern world, we will have to jump through time to be able to dig deeper into the past, present and future.





	1. Just Like a Bad Hangover

**YEAR 2013**

“If time travel is possible, why are we still waiting to welcome our first visitors from the future?” One of the students bravely shouted the question towards Professor John Doe who just ended his lecture about the probability of time travel and different dimensions that the universe can offer. The University’s auditorium filled with college students was suddenly draped with silence to the extent that a person inside the small hall can hear a needle drop.

“Who asked that?” Professor John Doe, an aging but highly respected Theoretical Physicist, asked his audience in front of him while straightening his tweed jacket.

Suddenly a young lady stood up amongst the crowd of boggled students seated on the front row and proudly declared “I did”.  Professor Doe, wanting to have a closer look of the young student, slowly made his way to the edge of the stage with the help of his ever reliable black cane. The wobbly professor only stopped when he was just one step away from falling off the platform. Seeing the student’s face up-close made the Professor faintly clenched his cane tighter. He noticed that despite the student’s rugged look, thanks to the distressed black shirt with an open red flannel long sleeves over it, black ripped jeans and chuck taylors, the young lady has an ethereal aura around her that made the professor drawn to her. 

“If time travel is possible, why are we still waiting to welcome our first visitors from the future?” the Professor repeated the question for his audience, “This time period isn't nearly as interesting to travel to, don’t you agree?” the professor asked the young student in return.

“With all due respect, sir, but I disagree” she heard a faint gasp from the audience before she continue “I think that this day and age is quite interesting for the people from the future to visit”.

“And why is that young lady?” challenged by the Professor.

“Our technology right now is one reason. We are in the age wherein technology is still on its way to its peak with so much space for improvements. And I personally think that this generation is where the human lifestyle took a drastic change. Ours right now is very different from _your_ era or any other previous era, don’t you think?” the young lady, who’s satisfied with her confident answer, flashed a smirk to the Professor.

The old man smiled in return before answering, “You made quite a point, young lady” the professor started to, with great difficulty, pace around the stage. Every student, including the Young Lady, followed the professor’s every move which pleased the old man.

“But it is a fact that this time period is well documented, right? From social media platforms – you have your facebook, twitter and whatever you youngsters are doing…” the auditorium was then filled with soft chuckles, “And oh by the way, follow me on IG @JohnDoe. Hashtag I follow back!” Surprised that the Professor actually has a social media account every student roared with thunderous laughter except for the brunette student who’s still waiting patiently for the Professor to go on.  

“As I said, this time period is well documented, possibly dangerous, and takes up a tiny sliver of the interesting history of Planet Earth. I think that people from the future would rather choose to go back to the roman times or maybe during the medieval times, or any other period wherein there’s scarce resources of documenting the daily lives of people” the professor added when the first outburst already subsided.

“What’s your name young lady?” asked the old man as he was trying to bend his arthritic knees as much as possible to be closer to the young student while the whole auditorium was in a standstill waiting for the answer of the courageous student.

“Therese Belivet sir” the student replied with a clear voice and her emerald eyes piercing through the professor’s thick prescription round glasses into his glassy blue eyes as if challenging the fragile man for a stand-off.  The mere mention of Therese’s name made the auditorium alive with both excitement and curious murmurs among the students. Some students recognized her right away having to experience the notoriety of Therese Belivet first-hand while the others were trying to catch a glimpse of the face behind the infamous name.  

“Hmmm… Belivet, you say” the professor subconsciously started to caress his white English mustache, “Is that from Iowa Miss? Cause I, myself, is from a small town in Iowa” the old man leaned on his crane for the much needed support.

Just like the spectators, Therese was caught off-guard by the question of the Professor. Not able to process the right answer, she slightly wrinkled her forehead and bit her lower lip before answering the question.

“No, sir. It’s Czech. It’s changed. Originally it is---“

“---Okay! That will be enough questions for our old Professor” the booming voice of the facilitator of the event, Mrs. Schmitz, surprised both Therese and Professor Doe. “Give another round of applause to Professor John Doe everybody!” the stadium boomed with applause and cheers from every student in the audience as the old professor slowly straighten up to make a bow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost everyone in the auditorium was gone except for the students in-charge of the event that were having a post-mortem meeting and Therese Belivet who’s still seated on her chair writing her notes when someone shouted.

“Young lady!” the voice of the old Professor Doe snapped her from her deep thoughts. Therese sharply stood up from her chair and flashed a wide smile towards the wobbly Professor walking towards her. She noticed that there was a man walking behind the professor assuming that he was the old man’s aide.

“I hope that you enjoyed my lecture” the Professor said when he reached Therese.

“I sure did Professor” Therese meekly replied, and added “Professor, if you don’t mind I have another question for you…”

“Go shoot” the professor, once again, finds himself stroking his mustache.

“What drew you to the theory of time travel?”

“I was a 13 year old boy when I happen to read H.G. Wells’ The Time Machine, my dear.”

Therese gasped before continuing, “Really?! Holy shit! That’s my favorite book ever!”

 The Professor chuckled but after a few seconds his chuckles were turned into lung ripping coughs prompting the man behind to hold the old man’s elbow for added support.

“Well it’s sure nice to talk to you again _Te-rez_  Belivet but I must go now” the Professor said as he giddily shakes Therese’s hand. The young student smiled back said her thanks to the old man. Therese watched the old man being escorted back towards the exit but when she was about to return to her seat to get her things, the Professor suddenly shouted at her.

“And oh, remember that I personally think that Time travelers are undetectable by choice!” the old Professor shouted, “So long!” he waved his hand to bid the brunette adieu.

 

 

**YEAR 2017**

“Are the lithium flow terminal already Ionized?” asked Therese Belivet who is busy tinkling with an MRI-like device in a private laboratory. Therese, is now a 26 year old with a Ph.D. in Theoretical Physics who swapped her flannel shirt from college for a squeaky clean lab coat and dark rimmed glasses but the same “ragged t-shirt and ripped jeans” fashion remained beneath the coat.

“Yes, Dr. Belivet” replied the red haired intern whose name is Genevieve. Not the she’s an integral part of this story but might as well declare that Genevieve has a thing for Dr. Belivet.

“I’m detecting a compression gradient in the infuser shock!” declared by another colleague of Therese, a man with boyish features whose over-grown black curly hair are drawn back from his face by a plain plastic hair band.  

“Dannie, invert the parabolic bearing! FAST!” Therese shouted at the top her lungs. She swiftly left her station and moved to Genevieve’s station. The intern, at the meantime, looks so confused and out of place while Therese and Dannie are doing their thing and were in the moment.

After several more minutes of scrambling around the room and shouting scientific jargons at each other, Therese and Dannie stood in front of a small monitor while holding each other's hands.

“This is it Dannie! All the years of hard work boils down to this very moment” Therese whispered to Dannie with a dreamy smile written on her face.

“Are you sure about this Belivet?” Dannie asked, “Can’t we just test the machine first? Or atleast let me go first?”

“And steal the “First Human to Time Travel” title from me? Ha! Nice try Mc Elroy!” she playfully rolled her eyes at Dannie and gave her friend a peck on his right cheek.

“Do you have your money in the right currency?” Dannie asked when Therese was removing her lab coat being assisted by Genevieve. The brunette then checked her jean’s pocket and retrieved a thick bundle of bills from 1950’s showing it to Dannie before saying “Yep!”.

“Camera?”

Therese produced a digital camera from her backpack which, if everything goes according to plan, will be coming with her in the “trip”.

Dannie nervously chewed his fingernails as he watches Therese being laid down by Genevieve on the space provided within the machine.

“Good luck out there Dr. Belivet” Genevieve whispered as she was checking the restraints of the petite doctor.

“Thanks Genevieve. Let’s all have dinner when I come back!” Therese said without any signs of romantic interest towards her intern, but the latter’s heart jumped for joy for she was waiting for this very moment ever since she started working for Therese a year ago.  

When Genevieve retreated back to the safety of the laboratory’s “safe zone” with Dannie, Therese finds herself incredibly anxious.

“Synchronizing the perpetual phase nacelle to exactly negative 64 years. Location - New York City” Dannie shouted making Therese’s breath go quicker. 

“Deep breaths Therese, deep breaths” she repeatedly told herself under the loud whirring of their time machine while waiting for the signal of Dannie.

“Dr. Mc Elroy, why 1953?” Genevieve asked the Dannie who was busy calculating and monitoring the status of the machine.

“I don’t know Genevieve! That’s what she wants! Jesus! Why don’t you go make sure that the ventral chroniton launche is in good condition??” the constant thought of making just one single damn mistake can put his best friend’s life in danger, or worse, it may kill her was enough pressure for Dannie to snap at the poor love-sick intern.    

“Ready Belivet??!!” shouts Dannie.

“REEEEAAAAADY!!!” Therese shouted back, almost ripping her vocal chords out

“Say hello to history for me in 3…”

Therese bit her lips in anticipation.

“2…”

Her breaths becoming shallow and quicker

“1!!!!!”

“Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!” she screamed at the very top of her lungs while a flash of white light overwhelmed all of her senses followed by a black out.

Therese doesn’t know how long she was out but when she opened her eyes all that she can see was white. “Dannie?” she asked for her beloved best friend. Still laid down on what feels like a bed, her sense was slowly coming back to her; she can faintly hear a voice, though half of her body feels numb she can feel a soft hand on her shoulder. Her sight was also gradually getting better - from a big black blur into a big white blur.

“Dannie?” she asked again, trying her best to recover from what feels like a shock.

“Are you okay?” she can faintly make out a woman’s voice asking her.

“Genevieve?” dumbfounded, she asked.

“Miss, sleeping is not allowed inside the store. I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave” suddenly all her senses decided to abruptly go back to her at the same time giving her a severe headache.

Sitting up from what feels like a bed with her eyes still closed, she asked the woman “What date is it?”

“It’s November 25, 1953, a Friday.” the woman answered.

“Holy shit! It worked!” Therese whispered to herself and then she abruptly opened her eyes excited to lay her eyes to the new period that she’s in. But to her surprise her line of sight was blocked by a face that looks like it came straight from a black and white film noir. Her blond hair was perfectly coifed by her shoulders, complementing the high cheekbones. Her corralled lips was the same shade of her perfectly manicured nails. But what mesmerized the Therese the most were the grey eyes, colorless yet dominant as light or fire, that has curiosity twinkling on it.

“Now if you don’t mind but I need you out of that bed and out of my store" she saw the woman give a stern look before straightening an imaginary wrinkle on her perfectly smooth gray pencil skirt. "It’s closing time darling, I won’t let you make me miss my Thanksgiving dinner with daughter” the woman started to walk away from her but abruptly stopped on her tracks before looking back at her.

"Not one minute darling" the woman playfully added before holding Therese's hand and pulling her up from the bed. Looking around her, Therese noticed that she's in a what looks like a furniture shop. Feeling excited about her accomplishment and the desire to roam around 1950's New York City, made Therese abruptly stand causing sudden electrifying pain shoots through her head. Dr. Belivet immediately grab hold of the nearest support that she can seize - the arm of the woman.

“Miss, are you okay?” the woman held her by her elbow to support her.

“Yeah. I just have this motherfucking headache” Therese suddenly blurted out making the woman clear her throat, obviously uncomfortable from the sudden use of a curse word.

 “Can I have a glass of water?” Therese managed to say.

“Alright. Why don’t you sit first?” the woman assisted her towards a nearby oak chair.

“Cigarette?” the woman asked when Therese was sitting comfortably on the chair.

“Oh sure” Therese replied weakly, the headache draining all her energy.

“Here” the woman immediately handed her a gold cigarette case with a matching gold lighter, “Go light one. I’ll just get your water”. Therese watched the woman walk away from her, noticing that she was ogling the woman’s buttocks and hourglass shape body made her blush. She was about to open the cigarette case on her hand when a bright flash of white light blinded her making her pass out.

“THERESE?! THERESE?!” When she managed to get her senses back she can faintly hear a frantic voice of a man. Unable to utter a single word, Therese only managed to let out a small whimper.

“Genevieve! The vitals????!!”

“Everything looks normal!”

“Are you fucking sure????!!”

“YES! I’m FUCKING SURE!”

Hearing two familiar voices shouting at each other made Therese smile.

“Dannie?” she weakly called.

“THERESE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHAT ARE YOU FEELING??”

“Just like a bad hangover, that’s all…” she said as she was trying to get up from the machine, "Worst hangover ever!".

“WELCOME BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE WORKER!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All scientific jargons written here are not mine. I don't even know what they mean or if they mean something at all!


	2. Boys are gross

**YEAR 1998**

Little Therese watched as the sun began to slowly brighten up the dull sky. She’s been up for almost an hour, standing in front of the big window of the girl’s dorm while watching the snow as it slowly covers the ground and the trees. When, finally after an hour of waiting, she heard some rumbling downstairs so she slowly creeped out of their dormitory. She was very careful not to make any unnecessary noise as she opens the big door of the room - she doesn’t want, after all, to wake the other snoozing girls. The clock reads 6:07 am, she has always been an early bird –Sister Alicia took her time explaining what early bird means to the seven year-old Therese when the nun first called her that. She always loved the early mornings, it was the only time of the day that the whole mansion was at its peaceful state – no screaming or crying children just the soft sound of nature going about its way. And of course, the cup of hot chocolate with 3 marshmallows that she and Sister Alicia always share in the kitchen is a huge factor on why our little green-eyed girl loves the morning.  Standing right outside the bedroom’s door, she paused to savor her loved silence and made her way towards the kitchen - Just another ordinary day; nothing to look forward to, that’s what little Therese thought. But as she was descending down the big grand stairs of the mansion that she now calls her home for 2 years now it suddenly hit her senses. The whole place smelled of pancakes and cinnamon rolls just out of the oven. The decadent aroma flirted its way from Therese’s nose into her stomach making the latter protest by voicing out a loud rumbling sound. She picked up her pace and rambled down the stairs, eager to see what was awaiting for her in the kitchen.

As she steps inside the kitchen, the wondrous smell of breakfast welcomed her and she saw Mr. Leroy, the home’s middle-aged overweight cook, sweating and red as the tomatoes that he was chopping. While his wife, Mrs. Leroy, was busy flipping pancakes in 3 separate pans then stocking the cooked ones in one big plate on the counter beside her. She wondered what was going on and noticed that the big kitchen was bustling with life more than the usual. She was snapped from her thoughts when a gentle yet strong hands from behind picked her up making her squeal from delight and tenderly placed her on a chair located at the other side of the big kitchen away from the burning flames and boiling oils.

“My little birdie is up very early this morning...” a slender woman of her early thirties said to Therese then softly brushes the bangs with her thin and long fingers off the child’s  eyes.

“Why are they busy? Are we going to have visitors?” asked Therese as her wide piercing emerald eyes follows the woman who’s reaching for a clean mug in a cupboard.

“Don’t you know what today is?” inquired the woman as she place the clean mug on the counter between her and Therese. The little girl thought really long and hard before answering.

“I don’t know” the girl shrugged as the woman was pouring hot water into the cup who’s very careful not to spill and get her black tunic wet, “Hmmm.. Is it my birthday?” the girl added.

“No, silly birdie. It’s not your birthday. Your birthday is still months away” smiled the woman, revealing some laugh lines around her mouth. Therese, again, thought hard about what ‘today’ was while watching the woman pour some spoonful of cocoa powder into the cup.

Therese then noticed some strands of blonde hair peeking out of the coif and whimple, a close-fitting white cap, in the woman’s face.

“Sister! You are blonde??!!” the little child gasped in surprise while a finger was pointing towards the nun’s face.

“What are you….” Noticing the stray strands on her face, she smiled “Oh birdie, of course I’m blonde. Didn’t my eyebrows already give it away?” the sister then playfully raised her eyebrows making the child giggle.

“It’s my first time to see your hair because of your… hat?” the child pointed at her own head.

“It’s called a veil, Birdie” said Sister Alicia while trying to keep the strands under her white whimple. When she’s done fixing her hair, she put marshmallows into the cup and served it to the child in front of her.

 “1… 2… 3… 4!” the child excitedly counted the floating marshmallows in her cup, “Wow! I got 4! Now I know that today is really special!”

“So, are you gonna guess more or do you want me to tell you?” chuckled the nun while she watched Therese eagerly blow the hot chocolate.

“Tell me! Tell me!” Therese enthusiastically chanted.

“Today is…” she paused for the dramatic effect, making sure that the child’s attention was on her before elatedly continuing “Christmas! Merry Christmas _THer-EEs!_ ”

 

**YEAR 2017**

“WELCOME BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE WORKER!!!” Dannie boomed with joy and hugged Therese.

“Please, don’t shout!” Therese said while massaging her forehead, although Dannie’s hug fairly made her comfortable and soothing all the physical pains that she’s been feeling.

“I hate to break the celebration but we still need to transfer Dr. Belivet to the recovery room” Genevieve, being the sourpuss of the moment declared to the two friends who were still conjoined. Tapping the back of Dannie as a signal to let go, Therese said “Genevieve’s right Dannie boy. We still need to monitor if there’s some side-effect”.

 “Way to spoil our moment Gen” Dannie flashed his boyish grin after reluctantly letting go of Therese.

After removing the back pack that she was still wearing, Dannie and Genevieve lent their arms to Therese as a support while she’s about to be transferred from the machine to a wheel chair. But when Therese stood up, something metal dropped to the floor making loud clanking sound. All three of them looked down at the same time and saw cigarettes scattered on the floor with an opened gold cigarette case and matching lighter not far from Therese’s feet. Then as if the three of them was thinking of the same thing, they all abruptly bent down to pick up the golden case but it was Dannie who first got a hold of it.

“What’s this?” asked Dannie while examining the case on his hand. Genevieve trying to have a closer look to the thing was hovering by Dannie’s shoulder.

“A cigarette case, Dummy” Therese grabbed the said thing from Dannie’s hand and started picking up the cigarettes and the lighter. Genevieve, a faithful intern, follows her boss and did the same.

“I know that… how did you get that? Is this from _back then_? *Gasps* It still looks so new”

Dannie then took the back pack of Therese from Genevieve and hurriedly shuffled its contents. In one swift motion, he took out one black melted plastic which was supposed to be the digital camera that Therese went with the trip. Surprise, the three of them stared at camera on Dannie’s hand.

“What the hell happened with that?” Genevieve whispered.

“I don’t know. I didn’t have the opportunity to use it or even take it out from the bag when I was back there” Therese answered.

“What happened _back there_?” it was Dannie’s turn to ask.

“I met a woman _back there_ ” Therese said while slowly placing the cigarettes one by one back to the case, “I was having a headache when I got there, in the _past_. I happened to arrive at a bed on her furniture shop, then she helped me and I asked for water. She gave me this case for the cigarettes and went out back to get a glass of water.” she quietly explained while Dannie and Genevieve was all ears on her.

“Then? What happened?” it was the intern who bravely broke the silence when Therese didn’t continue.

“Well, that’s all. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light blinding me and making me pass out. Next thing is waking up here in the present still with a much more unbearable headache”

Dannie swiftly stood up and rapidly walked towards one of the monitors of the machine, removing his lab coat he asked Therese “How long did you say you were there?”

“Oh I don’t know. Around 3 minutes? 5 minutes max. I think I passed out during the process. How long did you set the timer?” When Dannie didn’t answer, curiosity and panic slowly entered her system.

 “Oh my god! Was I gone for days?” she directed her question to Genevieve who’s busy assisting her towards the wheel chair, “Gone for months? YEARS???!!! Oh no! Minutes spent back there is years spent here! NO NO NO! We need to make this work! Dannie! We need to adjust something! We definitely need to bypass the aft graviton resistance feed! All the years of hard work going down the drain! We can’t let that happen!”

Like a spoiled child who got rejected of having sweets, a frustrated Therese slumped back at the wheel chair with the golden case and lighter on her hand, trying her best not to cry. Genevieve chuckled at the sight of her boss, it was, after all, her first time to see Therese acting out like a child because she was always very professional in front of the intern. They waited for Dannie to finish whatever he was doing at the machine, by the time he was done, he walked towards his colleagues with his rowdy curly hair all over the place and his boyish smile written on his face.

“What is she frowning at?” he asked Genevieve when she noticed that Therese didn’t return his smile.

Before answering, Genevieve began wheeling Therese outside the lab into the hall while Dannie was walking beside them.

“Dr. Belivet thought she was gone for years…” Genevieve finally answered making Dannie laugh out loud. Therese just scoffed at him while the intern tries her best not to laugh with Dannie.

“Did the 50’s already took your sense of humor Therese?” asked Dannie who just recovered from his laughter, “No, you were not gone for days, _Dummy_. You were only gone for 10 seconds!”

  ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up from her much needed nap after the trip, Therese finds herself in the recovery room. The room was as devoid of beauty as Therese’s stomach of food. Its walls were simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that can separate her bed from the unwelcome stare from the people who might come inside the room. Without sitting up from the bed she looked around the room and saw Genevieve sitting on a chair by the bed reading a worn out copy of The Time Machine. Therese felt a pang of irritation towards her intern, she doesn’t like her things to be touched without her permission, most especially this specific book that her red haired intern was casually browsing. Feeling that someone was staring at her, Genevieve slowly raised her eyes from the book. Her perfectly sculpted by beauty product eyebrows were raised as she looked at her boss staring back at her. Then, the brown eyes of the intern were suddenly wide with excitement as she slowly put the worn out book on top of her lap.

“Dr. Belivet, you’re awake” she ecstatically said.

“Yeah. I noticed too” Therese sarcastically said without tearing her eyes away from the worn out book on her intern’s lap. Seeing that her boss was looking at the book, Genevieve gently handed the book to Therese which the latter accepted.

“I’m sorry, I know that you don’t like someone meddling your things without your permission…” Genevieve remorsefully said to Therese who remained quiet.

“I just happen to see that you fell asleep while reading it. And my curiosity suddenly… I’m sorry Dr. Belivet” Genevieve continued. Therese gave out a long sigh before smiling at her tearful intern and saying “It’s okay Gen”.

While doing the routinary checks of her boss’ vitals, the intern unexpectedly overcome with bravery and attempted to start a conversation with Therese.

“I’ve noticed that it was the first edition… your book” Gen said referring to Therese’s copy of The Time Machine.

“Oh yeah. I got it for Christmas when I was quite young. It was a gift from my…” Therese paused, having to assess if she’s giving out information more that she would want but she continued anyway, “…mother”

“That’s pretty rare. It must cost a fortune right now”

“Ahmm. Yeah, I think so…”

“Do you even think about of selling it?”

“Actually, no ----“

“---You should let the buyers bid for it so that you can, you know, up the profit a little more”

“Geneveive---“

“Or just tell me, I have a friend which is into this kind of stuff in the black market. He can he----“

“NO! I WON’T SELL IT OKAY? SO CUT IT OUT!” Therese yelled.

Noticing that Genevieve’s tears were starting to fall from her eyes, Therese immediately calmed herself down.

“I’m sorry for yelling ---“

“It’s my fault. I was over stepping…”

“No. I’m sorry” Therese took Gen’s hand and squeezed it lightly making Gen smile because of the sensation.

“Wipe your tears now” Therese said before letting go of Gen’s hands.

“Please bring me my lunch and kindly tell Dr. Mc Elroy to prepare the machine. Imma go back again”

 

**YEAR 1998**

“Christmas!! Really? Is it really Christmas??!” Little Therese squirmed on her seat, her hot choco forgotten on the kitchen counter in front of her.

“Yes, it is Christmas” the nun said before taking a sip from the cup, while the little girl gave out a delightful screech making deep dimples appear on each of the child’s cheeks.

“Relax, little birdie, relax” Sister Alicia trying her best not to laugh at the squealing cute child in front of her, she leaned in near Therese and said in a very low voice “I have a something for you” making the child more giddy.

“But you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay. I promise” replied the young girl while making an x mark along her chest.

“Pinky swear?” the nun asked while holding out her right pinky finger. The child didn’t hesitate to intertwine her own minuscule finger into Sister Alicia’s slender one.

“Pinky swear!” therese then said.

The nun immediately produced a book from one of the cabinets in the kitchen and gave it to Therese. Seeing that it was a big old book and not a train set that she was hoping for made the child frown a little.

“You don’t like it?” Sister Alicia’s question was just met with a smile from the small child.

“Well, this is your favorite book Ther-EEs right?” it was only then that Therese noticed that it was the same story that Sister Alicia always read to her before bedtime “This is a gift from your Fairy Godmother, Birdie ---“

“But I asked her for a train set…” the child’s face has defeat written all over it.

“Oh. I didn’t know that. It is my fault, I guess. I told her that you’re fond of this story…” the nun explained, “Look, It is the first edition! This must have cost a lot. Do you want me to keep it for you first or are you big enough to take care of this?”

“I can keep it” Therese managed to reply.

“Is children part of your Christmas wishlist Sister Alicia?” Therese suddenly blurted out surprising Sister Alicia.

“No, Birdie” the nun managed to reply in chuckles.

“Why?”

“Cause I already have one” the nun smiled before giving a little “boop” to Therese’s nose.

“But I have my own mommy…” the child who’s dumbfounded about the nun’s revelation asked.

“You may not have come from within me, but I still love you like you are my own little birdie”

“I love you too Sister Alicia” Therese then reached out to the young nun to hug her.  

“I know” Sister Alicia whispered to Therese when the child was on her arms, “You can read this book when you’re married and have kids of your own”

“Eeeewww! I will not get married! Boys are gross!” she then made vomit gestures making Sister Alicia laugh. Settling down from their burst of laughter, Therese looked down at the worn out book with a sphinx on its cover placed on the counter and read the title out loud “The Time Machine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a pretty slow story don't you think? I'll try to pick up the pace the next chapter... but I'm not promising anything! Hahaha.


	3. Terez. Not Teresa?

**2017**

“Jesus Christ Therese! Are you trying to kill yourself?!” frustrated Dannie asked Therese as he pace around the room nervously. While his colleague/best friend was stubbornly strapping herself unto the metal bedding of the machine.

“Can’t we wait for the results of your tests? Or atleast 24 hours before you go back there?” Dannie added before taking a puff from the cigarette burning between his fingers.

“I feel absolutely fine man” she said as she sits up from the machine, “ _This mustang is looking very smooth bruuuuhhhh_ ” she added with a surfer dude accent trying to lighten the mood of her friend.

“Yah, that mustang may look _very smooth_ on the outside, with your _hippie tank top and skinny jeans_ , but we still need to check what’s going on under the hood _bruuuuuuh”_ Dannie retaliated making Therese chuckle a little bit.

“Dannie, I’m fine. Okay? I feel great ever than before. Can we just go on with this?” Therese’s emerald eyes pleaded with Dannie’s hazel orbs.

Dannie only managed to nod his head once as a reply before taking a long and deep drag from his cigarettes. As if noticing it for the first time, Therese pointed towards his smoking friend…

“Hey! Where’d you get that?” Therese aggressively asked.

The black haired man grinned at his friend before taking another drag from his cigarette,

“I got it from your golden case” he said.

“Is it still good? I mean, is it ahmm… _smoke-able?”_

“What?”

“You know… It came from the past, is it stale?”

“Nah, it is _smoke-able!”_ Dannie grinned before continuing “Best cigarette that I ever had actually. I don’t think they make it like this anymore”

“Is the lighter working?” Therese asked.

“Oh yes. Here!” Dannie threw the lighter to Therese which the latter caught mid-air.

“Cam can’t survive the travel but these cigarettes and the lighter can…” Therese was thinking out loud, “Dannie, your watch! That’s digital right?”

“Why??”

**YEAR 1953**

Therese woke up from her second “trip” with an unbearable headache once again. It was much more painful this time than the first, she mentally noted while rubbing her forehead to alleviate her discomfort. She tried sitting up from wherever she was laying down but was unable to do so because of the violent throbbing around her skull blinding her with flashing colorful spots and continuous shooting pain. It feels like she’s a helpless prisoner in her cage of pain.

“Oh my goodness!” Therese heard a woman gasped, “Is there anyone back there?! Come quick please!” an elderly woman shouted not far from her, moments later she heard slow footsteps entering the room.

“There’s no need to shout Madame. What can I do for you?” a calmer woman spoke and Therese immediately recognized the second voice as the blonde from her first trip.

“I apologize about the racket but it just caught me by surprise to see a young lady sleeping on one of your displayed beds” she heard the elderly woman then moments later hurried taps of high-heels clicking against the floor were approaching her.

“ _YYYOU!_ What in the world…” the blonde exclaimed, Therese tried to get up but her headache got the best of her so she settled with a weak “I’m sorry” while keeping her eyes closed.

“Jesus Christ!” Therese heard the blonde cursed before feeling a cloth like thing wiping her nose, “You’re bleeding! Why are you bleeding?!” the woman added.

Not believing what she just heard, Therese opened her eyes and saw the blonde wiping her nose with a white handkerchief which was already covered with blood.

“Keep your head back” the blonde instructed trying to stop the bleeding which Therese mindlessly followed.

“Shall I call the operator for an ambulance?” the elderly woman inquired, prompting Therese to shout her resistance.

“FUCK NO!” she shouted catching both the blonde and the elderly woman off guard. The blonde slowly pulled out her hand away from Therese’s face causing the blood to once again drip. While the older woman’s blue eyes were wide open in shock.

“I mean, no thank you. No need for ambulance or hospital. I am fine. No worries, it’s just the heat. You don’t have to call 911. I mean, look, I’m fine! This is nothing girls! Really, this is nothing! Ha ha ha.” Therese tried to convince the 2 skeptical women in front of her by shrugging it off while trying to catch her dripping blood from her nose with her two hands.

“Are you sure Miss? That’s a lot of blood!” the elderly woman said wearing a sincere worried look.

“You don’t have to worry Madame. This is perfectly normal” the blonde butted in saving the bleeding Therese the extra effort of explaining.

“My _niece_ is just really sensitive with the --- ahmm --- the _heat_ ” explained the blonde while wearing a calm expression on her face and passing her handkerchief to Therese. She then discreetly pointed towards her nose, gesturing Therese to wipe her bleeding nose.

“Very well” she watched as the elderly woman straighten up, “The _heat_ , these days, is excruciating indeed. So long” the woman playfully said while she wraps herself with her blue fleece winter coat. Catching the sarcasm on the statement of the woman stunned Therese.  

“Take care of your --- _niece”_ the old woman directed her statement towards the blonde.

“Of course. Let me see you to the door” the blonde said before escorting the elderly woman to the front door of the shop. Therese can’t help but to ogle once again on the perfect booty of the blonde walking away from her. When she heard the 2 women exchange more pleasantries by the door, Therese took the opportunity to lay down back to the bed and have another breather. Her headache forgotten.

 

**SPRING 2000**

The home for the children regularly invites their “sponsors” or representative to spend a day with their sponsored child to connect with them physically and emotionally. That’s why every second Sunday of the month, every children in the home are full of energy and are excited while doing their best to look presentable for their sponsors which are the next thing to a parent that they can have. But despite the contagious positive emotions that the whole home was emitting in this specific second Sunday of spring, one child may have swallowed a depressant pill making the little girl immune from excitement. Ever since she started living in the home, Therese never once laid her eyes on her sponsor nor even a mere representative, making our heroine a little jealous of the other children that gets to spend some time with theirs. But that year was different.

In the middle of the dinner, a sullen Therese was summoned by Sister Francesca to her office, making the other kids murmur amongst themselves. Surely, everyone in the home, children and adults, knows that you’re in big trouble when the Mother Superior called for you into her office. Therese, who’s too depress to feel anything, obliging stood up from her chair and walked mechanically to the office. Once inside Therese noticed the Sister Francesca’s office was painted grey and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window which faced the main driveway of the mansion. There was a bookshelf bursting with books in the far corner of the room. In the middle of the office there was a mahogany desk with a stack of papers sitting under a bird-shaped paperweight. On the swivel chair behind the desk sat an elderly woman who’s wearing her black veil and nun’s habit.

“The-reese don’t stand by the door, come near me. Fast” Sister Francesca motioned for Therese to come closer towards her. When the child was in front of the desk, Sister Francesca again gestured to Therese to come nearer.

“Here, take this” Sister Francesca then handed the telephone’s handset to Therese, “Someone wants to talk to you The-reese”

Curious enough, Therese took the phone from the nun’s grasps and pressed it on her ears.

“Hello?” Therese said when she heard a breathing noise from the other line.

“Hello?” she repeated when there was still no answer. She was about to give back the receiver to Sister Francesca when the person from the other line spoke.

“ _Terez?”_ a weak voice from an old woman traveled from the handset to Therese’s ears. The old woman’s pronunciation of Therese’s name weirdly warmed the child’s feeling. That night was her first time to hear someone call her like that, it was also that night that she decided that she’ll start going by _Terez._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the annual dinner for the sponsors ended both children and adults moved towards the open garden as a mark of the conclusion of the event. Fireworks exploded from above giving out intense and vivid colors to ignite the otherwise black sky. Despite feeling the night’s chill and sadness, Therese remained out in the open to watch as the flames showcase their acrobatic skills for the gravity-defying performance. In every heart stopping explosions that she hears, Therese makes a wish to someday meet her beloved sponsor in person.

**YEAR 1953**

“YOU!”

Therese was snapped back from her thoughts by the raging voice of the blonde. Feeling absolutely better, she stood up from the bed and watched the blonde, with a vicious look on her face, marching towards her.

“You!” the blonde repeated when she finally arrived right in front of Therese, “Give me back my cigarette case!”

“Oh yeah” Therese raised her index finger at the blonde while her other hand was busy retrieving the case from her jeans, instead of backing down, the blonde straighten her posture to tower over the bleeding brunette. “Tatata-dah!” Therese said while presenting the golden case to the blonde which the latter accepted. Therese saw the blonde unknitted her eyebrows and relaxed both her face and posture.

“Wait. There’s more” once again Therese raised her index finger while the other hand was retrieving something from her jeans’ back pocket.

“And then he said, ‘let there be light’” Therese then presented the golden lighter to the woman delighting the blonde, “Then there was light”. As the blonde accepted the lighter, and then she gave out a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Therese. But her smile died faster than wisps of smoke dissipated after a candle flame has been snuffed out.

“Who the hell are you?” Carol inquired with pure curiosity on her gray eyes.

“I’m Therese Belivet. Sorry for all the trouble”

“ _Terez._ Not _Teresa?_ Or even The-reese? That’s very original” the blonde squinted her eyes at Therese.

“You think so? Huh. It’s actually Czech, originally it is ---“

“--- It’s a lovely name darling” the blonde or should I say Carol extended her hand towards Therese, “I’m Carol Aird”. 

“Carol” the brunette repeated before taking the blonde’s hand.

Therese’s blood ran cold when she got hold of Carol’s hands. They were perfect, soft and smooth, like an infant. She had never met any person having hands like that ever, well, except for the hands of her sponsor. But this woman in front had never done a day’s labor in her life, she was sure of it. Therese then suddenly became self-conscious of her own rough, scarred and callused hands, a product of doing different odd jobs while in college. Only when she looked down at their clasped hands Therese realized that her hand was full of blood, prompting her to abruptly pull back from their handshake.

“Shit! Now I got my blood all over your hand” Therese said panicking, while Carol remains cool and repeating to Therese that it was okay.

“Here, let me wipe it out for you” Therese held Carol’s hand and raised her black tank top a little exposing her navel. She was supposed to use the hem of her tank top to wipe Carol’s hand clean but the blonde immediately smacked the brunette’s hand and withdrew her own.

 “WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?” Carol’s eyes were wide opened from the shock of witnessing an almost _“indecent”_ act of Therese.

“What?” Therese dumbly stared at Carol’s flared nostrils, “I’m just going to wipe it clean” she explained.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT” a flushed Carol exclaimed out of the ridiculousness of their situation.

“Alright alright” Therese raised both of her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, “I’m sorry”.

“And why are you dressed like _that?_ Oh. OH GOD! _”_ as if realizing something Carol paused for a little while and opened and closed her mouth several times as if she’s contemplating about what to say next.

 “Do you have some place to go to?” the blonde softly added.

“Ahmm.. Yeah?” Therese felt the sudden shift of the mood making her concerned.

“I mean, do you have some place to stay? Here in New York?” Carol was speaking slowly.

“How did you know? Anyways, no. I don’t have a place to stay” bewildered Therese replied and added, “Now that we’re in this topic, if you can point me to the direction of the nearest hotel that would be great”

“Hotel? Oh darling, here in America we call it _shelter_ ” Carol was looking at Therese with great compassion and pity weirding out the brunette.

“Shelter? What?”

“The shelter will feed you and may accommodate you. They may even help you get back to your own country” the blonde then reached out to Therese’s arm and repeatedly rubbed it.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Would you mind speaking more slowly?” a puzzled Therese said.

“Don’t you worry Therese. I’ll accompany you to the shelter to make sure that they’ll accommodate you for the night”

“Woah woah wait!” Therese’s head was starting to throb because of all the confusion, “You think I’m homeless???”

Carol stepped back and squinted her eyes before answering “Yes”.

“Damnit!” Therese said, cursing to the wind.

“So you’re not homeless?” Carol asked Therese to clarify the issue.

“No I am not”

Realizing that she was mistaken, Carol can’t help but burst into laughter. The laugh that came from Carol was like a newly sprung leak - nervous at first, stopping and starting, Therese thought. Carol wasn't done yet though, Therese could tell from the way she rolled her grey eyes to the ceiling and half bit her lip. From deep inside her chest came a great shaking motion and her face muscles grew tight. Therese folded her arms, eyebrows arched, waiting. She wanted to stay straight faced - Carol was after all laughing "at her", not "with her." But before she could stop herself her poker straight mouth twitched upwards and she was giggling despite the conflicts from within.

 “Then why in the world are you only wearing a slip??! It’s winter for chrissake!” Carol said in between laughs.

Suddenly, Therese was laughing so hard, she can’t stop. She waved her hand in the air, her flag of apology. She doesn’t know why, but the waves of laughter keep coming. She tried to catch her breath but snorted in the process, staring at Carol wide-eyed, making the blonde suddenly bursts out to more uncontrollable laughter. With each surge of laughter, Therese released some of the tension that has built between them. Perhaps her body could just not contain it any longer. Therese was not sure, but Carol’s laughter fills her with joy.

Carol softened her features once their laughter subsided and asked, “How are you feeling right now? Do you need anything?”

“I’m actually feeling better but can I use your bathroom? I just wanted clean up before I go” Therese inquired.

“Ofcourse, ofcourse. Come, follow me” Carol said as she begun to walk towards the back office.

Therese obligingly followed her as she enjoys her front row view of Carol’s pendulum-like ass, hypnotizing the brunette.

When Carol stopped walking and cleared her throat, it was the only when Therese noticed that they were standing in front of a door in a dimly lit hall. The blonde then gestured towards the door. Once inside, Therese thanked Carol before closing the door. The bathroom could be described as somewhat basic. But it was scrupulously clean, the old tarnished mirror sparkled in the light and the bath, though also chipped, was as brilliant white as any in a showroom. The towels were fragrant, fluffy and carefully folded on a thrift-store chair in the corner. Therese leisurely took her time washing her face with cold water. Once done, she dabbed her face with one of the towels and checked herself in the mirror. Noting that she was looking normal, except for the dark circles around her eyes, she still can’t believe that she’s literally living in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. ;)


	4. Indecency!

**YEAR 2011**

Slowly and reluctantly, Therese uncovered her face. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of early morning light penetrated the window, she guessed that it was just about 6 in the morning. Although that she had a long night trying to finish her 20 page essay about quantum mechanics for her Master’s Degree, her body clock still managed to get her up in time for her visit to the home. She sat up, dropped her feet off the bed, and rubbed her knuckles onto her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She watched her legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet and pondered if she needed a robe but she eventually went against it knowing her roommate, who had a night out with his friends, will still be sleeping in his room. Wearing an oversized t-shirt with only her panties under it, she dragged herself outside her room to the common bathroom of the 2 bedroom apartment she shares with Dannie. If Sister Alicia could only see her sharing an apartment with a guy and going around the place with only her underwear, Therese knows that the nun will surely have a fit. Still half-asleep, Therese carelessly opened the bathroom door without the knowledge of a towering man inside currently peeing.

The man saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. Therese let out a deafening shriek, making the man struggle with his fluids.

“Who the fuck are you??!!” she screamed at the man with no pants on peeing in front of her.

“Hey, calm down” the man said while still peeing, “Can I just have a seco--- Fuck.”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Therese repeated doubling the volume of her voice. But before the man can speak again, Therese sprinted to the kitchen and took their one and only knife in the apartment for her protection. She heard the toilet being flushed signaling that the man was already done with the business, clutching her weapon she ran back to the door of the bathroom.

“WHO ARE YOU??!” Therese repeated her question again as she watch the man with disheveled hair wash his hands.

“What’s with all the shouting?” a distraught Dannie emerged from his room with his black hair tousled and messy. Upon seeing his roommate pointing their kitchen knife to someone inside the bathroom, Dannie dashed beside Therese, “THERESE! WHAT’S HAPPENING???”

“Call the police Dannie!” Therese shouted while carefully watching the moves of the unknown man, who’s taking his time in washing his hands with a smile on his face.

“Jesus Christ Therese! Put the knife down! He’s my friend! Goddamnit!” exclaimed Dannie who still can’t believe what’s happening before his eyes. When Therese didn’t lower her stance, Dannie reluctantly introduced her to his new found friend named Richard Semco.

“I got wasted last night, he brought me home. Then I offered the sofa for the night. Shit Belivet, give me that knife!” Dannie explained while getting the knife from Therese’s grasps.

“Hey. I’m Richard” the man, or should I say Richard, introduced himself to Therese while grinning displaying his pearly teeth. Therese rolled her eyes at the unwelcomed guest, his strong jaw and his boyish smile instantly annoyed the hell out of her. But nevertheless, Therese issued an apology to Richard regarding her explosive reaction.

“No worries at all. Totally understand it” Richard said while scratching his bushy eyebrows with his wet right hand, “It’s nice to meet you though”.

“Therese… ahmmm… Do you want me to fetch you a robe or something?” Dannie, who just digested the fact that it was his first time to see his roommate on her underwear, reluctantly offered while trying his best to dodge his eyes from his roommate. Richard then realized the awkward situation that the three of them were in, bursts out to laughter. While Therese, mortified, was frozen in her spot. With her face bright as hell because of anger and embarrassment, she can’t believe that she’s standing in front of a two fully grown men with just her underwear – Sister Alicia will surely kill her if the nun ever finds out. Contrary to the brave, courageous and intimidating Therese just a minute ago, she swiftly retreated back to her room with her tail in between her legs slamming her door. She never felt so naked in her entire life.

 

**SUMMER 2000**

A lone drop of sweat made its way down Therese’s back, leaving a trail of temporary coolness in its wake. She squirmed in her seat as she was made to wait by the gazeebo of the garden. But the heat was raining down on the poor girl like hell. Sister Alicia dressed her for the special occasion with a fancy yellow dress that was awfully hot on the girl’s skin. The scorched and shimmered in the intense white rays of the sun. Her brown bucket hat, which she insisted to wear, cocooned her head in warm sweat, the arid heat burnt at her lungs. At the opposite side of the garden, Mr. Leroy was watering his herbs and vegetables on his little patch in the garden. Jealous of the plants being watered, Therese decided to approach the old man stained with sweats.

“Mr. Leroy, can I just wash my hands? It’s so hot” Therese asked the balding man when she reached him.

“The heat got into you?” Mr. Leroy chuckled before lowering himself to level with the little girl’s height.

Therese nodded, desperate for the cool splash of water running through the green garden hose.

“Here, stand beside me” the old man carefully pointed the hose away from them and let Therese hold it, “Aren’t you supposed to meet your sponsor today?”

“Yes! I’m waiting for her. She’s upstairs with Sister Francesca and Sister Alicia. They’re talking. She’s going down here after they talk.” the young girl exclaimed getting excited to finally meet her beloved sponsor. Ever since that one summer night, Therese and her sponsor, were talking on the phone regularly. Therese updates her with her daily life while the old woman patiently listen to the musings of the young girl about anything, from how hard her math assignment is to how cute was their little newly hatched chick for their science class.

Mrs. Leroy suddenly appeared out of nowhere requesting the immediate assistance of her husband in the kitchen, prompting the old man to stand up and follow her wife.

“If you’re done turn off the faucet will ya” the old man said before leaving Therese, “And don’t you ruin your cute little dress The-reese. Sisters will have a fit for sure!”

“I won’t!” replied Therese, “I am not _The-reese_ anymore, I’m _Terez_!” she added making Mr. Leroy shake his head in delight.

Alone with the watering hose, Therese put her one hand under the pressure of the water while the other was holding the hose steadily. The water moves softly around her outstretched fingers, caressing coolly, eddying in its wake. She pulled her hand out and watched the drips, transparent and not at the same time. They fall as if snatched by gravity to the puddle below, each one swiftly haloed by ever-growing rings, distorting the muddy pool. In the breeze her hand was cold, yet her back was warmed by the summer sun. Therese repeated her process over and over again until she was snapped back from her reverie by a loud booming voice.

“THE-REESE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” it was Sister Alicia, purely agitated by the sight in front of her.

“I’m not The-reese, I am _Terez!”_ the little child exclaimed.

“Now, don’t you use that tone with me” Sister Alicia replied sternly, “Look at you little birdie, you’re a mess”.

Therese looked down on her dress, she’s expecting it to be the same pristine yellow dress that she wore earlier that day but the little girl was surprised to see that she’s wearing a wet, muddy and grass stained dress.

“I --- I was careful not to….” tears were already forming in the girl’s eyes, “I’m sorry”.

“Now, now. Don’t you cry little birdie, you’ll ruin also ruin your face” Sister Alicia caressed Therese brown locks before continuing, “Your sponsor is already waiting back at the gazeebo with Sister Francesca”.

“Can I change first? She might hate me if she sees that I ruined my dress” Therese said while trying hard not to let her tears fall.

“I’m afraid we can’t make them wait any longer”

Side by side, hand in hand, the nun and Therese made their way back to the gazeebo. When they reached their destination, Therese faintly saw women standing with their back on them talking about the flowers in the garden. Standing on the right was Sister Francesca, Therese was sure of it because of the black veil as a giveaway, while the other one was, she assumed, her sponsor. Overcome by shyness, Therese attached herself to Sister Alicia’s leg and hid behind her, using the nun as a shield between her and the stranger. She heard, Sister Alicia getting the attention of the two women, then eventually she heard Sister Francesca calling out to her. When she remained attached to the younger nun’s leg, Sister Alicia carefully dislodged her grasps and gently pushed her forward.

“Introduce yourself little birdie” she heard Sister Alicia encouragement. Looking down on her feet, Therese started to speak.

“Hi. I’m _Terez._ Nice to meet you” the girl said with eyes still fixed on the ground. She then heard a chuckle coming from the unknown woman standing in front of her, making the child raise her eyes from the ground.

Upon looking up, Therese’s eyes immediately connected with the smiling yet piercing eyes of the woman. Basing it on the voice that she was talking with on the telephone, Therese was expecting an aging woman but to her surprise, her sponsor was a bit younger than Sister Francesca. Unable to hold the penetrating gaze of the woman, Therese instantaneously looked down again, her sight landing on her muddy and wet dress. She never felt so embarrassed her entire life. 

 

**YEAR 1953**

Walking out of the bathroom, Therese was surprised to see a woman a little older than Carol waiting by the door. Having no idea what to do next, Therese hesitantly said her hello to the woman whose brown locks were hidden under a green scarf. The woman, without saying a word, scanned Therese from head to toe making the time traveler brunette uncomfortable. The woman’s face was washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn’t turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide hazel eyes. Every muscled of the woman’s body just froze before a grin slowly crept onto her face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth before shouting for the blonde’s name.

“CAROL!” the woman shouted without tearing her eyes away from Therese, who’s uncomfortably standing at the threshold between the bathroom and the hall. Not a second later, the woman grabbed Therese’s wrist and dragged her towards the room by the end of the hall. The room was a small office which was sophistically decorated, in the middle lies a mahogany desk that reminds Therese of Sister Francesca’s old desk. Behind the said desk was Carol Aird wearing a reading glasses, completely surprised by the sudden invasion of the privacy of her private office.

“Carol!” the woman said without letting go of Therese’s wrist. Carol then removed her reading glasses in one gracefully motion before meeting the intense gaze of the woman. They were staring at each other while Therese was shifting her weight from foot to foot feeling uneasy in the situation that she’s in. When no one spoke a single word at each other, Therese cleared her throat and began to say her goodbye.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the woman interrupted while still holding Therese’s wrist, “I never thought that you’ll hear my advice but this is big news Carol!”

“Whatever do you mean Abby” Carol said with a hint of disbelief. Therese never seen Carol blush, she was has this stoic, in charge and to be honest, intimidatingly self-assured aura surrounding her. So when Therese saw that pink in her cheeks she knew something serious was afoot.

 “You’ve finally come to your sense!” the woman exclaimed, letting go of Therese’s wrist. The woman then made her way to the corner of the room where bottles of whiskey and rye were on display, the woman pour herself a glass of whiskey neat before taking a seat on one of the two chairs in front of Carol’s desk.

“Well” – the woman said after taking a sip of her drink, “How’s old Harge?”

 “Abby…” Carol glanced at Therese before getting a cigarette from her case and offering Abby a stick from her case which the woman accepted, she knew that the blonde would not say anymore with her standing there.

Therese failed to her all of what Abby said next, or maybe she did hear it but it was another uneven sentence that only Carol can understand and digest.

“But ain’t she a little young?” Abby asked Carol after she lighted her cigarette but when the blonde didn’t answer her, she turned her attention to Therese who’s still standing where she left her, “Are you even old enough to smoke?”

Therese doesn’t when and how the conversation did come back to her, but she tried her best to smile and accepted the cigarette which was being offered to her.

“Oh how rude of me. I am sorry, I forgot my manners” Carol said apologizing to Therese before standing up from her chair, “Abigail Gerhard, Therese Belivet”. Therese and Abby exchanged some “how do you do” to each other.

“Please, sit” Abby offered the chair in front of her which Therese gladly accepted.

 “Where are you from?” Abby asked. Therese was unprepared for this question, she was not supposed to interact with the people from the past. Instead of answering Abby, Therese was over thinking the possible changes that she may cause in the lives of these 2 women. She was just supposed to observe and not live with the past.

“She’s from a foreign country, I suppose” Carol answered for her, Therese expected Abby to say something more but she only looked at Therese with the same expectant smile.

“Well I better go now” Therese said, “Thank you so much for your help. And sorry for all the troubles”.

“Wait” Carol halted her from standing up from her chair, “You can’t just leave dressed like…”

“Like what?” Therese asked.

“THAT!” Carol and Abby both said at the same time. 

“Oh…” Therese looked down to the clothes that she’s wearing. She feels so dumb travelling back just wearing a tank top. Ofcourse everyone will think that she’s a prostitute or some kind like that.

“Don’t you have a coat? Jesus Christ. You’re practically naked with only your slip on! You’re basically seducing me!” Abby playfully teased Therese, making her hug herself as a protection.

“ABIGAIL!” Carol cried, unable to believe what her friend just said towards her visitor. Therese’s blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers.

“What?! I was just teasing. I know that she’s yours Carol, I won’t steal her from you” Abby said, “You even did it here in the store! Oh Carol, I knew that you still got it in you!”

“YOU NITWIT!” Carol hollered, “She’s just in the store and her nose was bleeding so I let her clean up in the bathroom!”

“Oh. Just a customer of yours. Why didn’t you say so?” Abby voiced, “So, can I take her out to dinner?”

“ABBY!” Carol blurted out a little louder than she actually intended.

“Okay, okay. I was just teasing! I won’t _trespass_ to your _property_ Carol. Geez Louise”. Carol, tired from explaining to her friend just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Just tell me where the nearest store is, I’ll go buy some clothes there” Therese said looking at both Carol and Abby’s faces with astonishment and bewilderment written on it.

“Oh, don’t worry, I got some money with me” Therese said trying to reassure the women, she then produced a couple of bills from her pockets, “I can only spare about a hundred bucks for clothes, do you guys think that it’s enough for a dress and a coat?” she asked the women who’s still frozen with amazement.

“What??! That’s more than enough! But honey, money is not the problem _here_ ” Abby said while gesturing a large circle in front of her using her hand.

“Therese” Carol said softly, “You might get arrested for indecency”

“Might??!” Abby interjected, “She’ll SURELY be arrested Carol. I mean, look at her! That’s indecent, alright?” Therese’s blush burned through her cheeks and her face felt like a hot oven. She suddenly felt awkward as she attempted to hide her rosy cheeks by looking down at her feet. She never felt this naked and embarrassed her entire life.

“You know what?” Carol stood up from her chair and walked towards her liquor display to pour herself a drink, “You can use my coat to cover up your… ahmm… _body?_ ”

“ _Indecency!”_ Abby corrected her with playful smile growing wider in every second.

“Oh, you don’t have to” Therese softly said, almost a whisper.

She then drained her whiskey in one gulp before pouring another shot, “I’ll go with you at the department store. Might as well buy the doll that’s been driving Rindy mad for days. I might even show you a bit of New York, if you like. I, myself, can use a bit of fresh air” she said before downing the freshly poured shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts? Are you guys honestly enjoying this story? Haha.


	5. What adulting must feel like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning! Contains a slight mention of suicide. Might be trigger material? (I'm not sure though).

**NOVEMBER YEAR 2016**

She was sitting on a chair in a hallway just right outside the door. She was there early in the morning, 8 to be exact, with numerous other applicants wearing their professional suits. She looked at her watch for god knows how many times, she’s been waiting for almost the whole day. Patience were growing thin as much as the numbers of applicants impatiently waiting for someone to invite them in. One by one, the applicants took their smart fashion elsewhere and leave. It was now down to her and a sweaty fellow applicant staining his tailored suit but soon after, the sweaty applicant seating in front of her got up on his seat and leave without saying or uttering any word. She can’t wait anymore, she’s thinking that maybe she should also just get up and leave. She doesn’t even know if she even have a shot on the internship that she needed for extra credits for her undergraduate studies. With the nail of her thumb in her mouth she scanned the hallway, biting down harder than she had intended and swallowing the fragment. The halls were dressed in black and white and the tiles were a checker board with passing humans as the pieces. The whole building sends a chill down her spine and reminds her of something of her nightmares. When suddenly someone touches her shoulder that she almost jumped. “Hey, sorry about the wait. Please, come in” he said. Dannie, wearing his white lab coat, gave her an apologetic smile before offering out his hand for her to take. She gladly took the offered hand and followed him inside the room.

Inside, nothing but the machines first met her gaze. There was no movement and no odor of any kind inside the vast expanse of the spacious room with the ceiling that must be twenty feet high. Every footfall echoes around, not loudly, but enough to give away her position to anyone who happens to be concealed in there. She followed the tired looking Dannie down to a corner where a desk with numerous pile of papers clattered on it was located. He gestured that she should take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk which she did obligingly. She looked around her surroundings. “So, this is their laboratory” she deduced with herself. “Can you just give me a minute?” he said then he took off without waiting for her answer. Once again, she found herself alone with her thoughts in a foreign place. Not far from her, she noticed a white coated female moved in choreographed silence as she drew pipettes of fluid from one tiny tube and transferred it to another. Across the back wall were floor to ceiling windows revealing a view across the city towers and spires that could only be describes as stunning but the female appeared not to notice, transfixed as she was by her experiments. Seconds later she watched Dannie as he slowly approach the female as if trying not to disturb her. They were in discussion for a few minutes as she unknowingly watched them from her Monobloc chair. Mid conversation, both the white coated female and Dannie abruptly turned their body facing her, making her swiftly drop her eyes to the floor. She can’t have them thinking that she was eavesdropping in their conversation.

“Again, sorry for waiting” Dannie said with his boyish smile signaling his return and bringing her back to reality moments later. He took a seat on the empty chair in front of her before continuing. “Let’s go straight to the point, shall we?” he asked. She gave out an eager nod of approval as a reply. “Honestly speaking, we’ve had other hopeful applicants who were students like yourself but with a much better qualifications…” he paused, she took a deep breath. She was sick of telling people about herself only for them to decide she wasn't what they were looking for, if she had to hear “We’ll call you” again she thought she'd puke. “But…” he continued, her heart leapt with hope. “You are the only who has the patience to wait for that fucking long!” he exclaimed, she was confused. “For a time there, we actually thought that we’ll be hiring the two of you!” he added, still she was confused but her heart was racing like a stallion freed from its reins. “So, am I…” she swallowed to control her nerve, “Am I hired?”

\-----

The weight lifted from her shoulders as if an overly large child had just leapt off after a satisfying piggy back ride. She walked taller. Her stride was lighter, more carefree. She noticed how the light of the sun streamed in through the building window. As she made her way to the exit she broke into a run. A girlish grin spread onto her freckled cheeks as she burst into the waiting autumn afternoon like a blackbird's melody. She felt like every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her hands trembled and her eyes were wide. “This is what _adulting_ must feel like,” she thought. The excitement wired her body like she was plugged into the mains. She felt like her brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch. Genevieve can’t wait to start her first day of internship tomorrow.

 

**YEAR 1953**

She watched Carol slide into the driver’s seat. Standing outside by the passenger seat, Abby bent down and pushed her head inside the rolled down window. “Have fun in your little field trip girls!” she teased before giving Therese a peck on each cheeks. “Call me Nitwit!” she said to Carol before withdrawing her head from the window. “I will!” Carol replied while giving her a mock salute. Starting the engine with the turn of the key, Carol looked at her before asking “Are you ready?” Therese replied with a silent nod, unable to process the fact that she just befriended two women of the past. “The department store is just around the block” Carol added before proceeding to steer the car to the street. Observing Carol’s movements, a sigh escaped her lips. She adore the subtle tile of her head when she turns onto the road. Every movement seems as though she’s planned it out ahead of time. Weirdly, she suddenly felt an unexpected urge to touch her and run her fingers through her perfectly coifed blonde hair. Rubbing her hands together, she forced them into submission. “Are you cold?” Carol asked her when she noticed her rubbing her hands. Therese just smiled and shook her head as a reply. The car roared through the streets of New York which looks exactly like the streets in a 50’s film noir but full of colors and life. The only part of Therese to escape the oversized mink coat lent to her, her hand, feels the plush leather of the seat. She wondered who usually sits in the place that she was sitting at – Is it Harge, which Therese presumed to be her husband, or Rindy? Or maybe perhaps Abby or some other friends of Carol’s that Therese has no intention to meet but still, she wants to know everything that can be learned about her blonde companion. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle rise and fall of the road beneath them. The driver fiddled with the radio to fill their ears with the latest popular tunes at that time. The sultry and sensual voice of a singing Eartha Kitt immediately filled the comfortable silence that they were sharing. The slow jazzy beat of the song with somewhat provocative lyrics made Carol raise one of her eyebrows that didn’t escape Therese’s eyes. Not feeling the song, Carol reached out to the radio’s knob to change the frequency but Therese immediately touched the gloved hand to stop her.

“Please don’t. I love this song” Therese said, aware of the electrifying sensation that was crawling from her finger tips that was still grasping the hand. Carol’s warmth seeped into Therese’s being despite having the gloves as a hindrance for their skins to touch. Therese can’t describe what she’s feeling, she just melted into Carol like an ice-cream on warm porcelain bowl, like she belonged next to her right at that very seat. If Carol was surprised with the sudden contact, Therese sure as hell didn’t notice it, the blonde just casually withdrew her hand from her grasps and placed it back on the steering wheel. “So…” Carol said while her eyes was piercing through the windshield of the car, Therese cleared her throat and cautiously shifted her position to slightly face the driver. “Eartha Kitt?” Carol continued with a slight grin on her face. “Ahmm… Yeah… I love her. I mean – I like this song in particular. We always play it every Christmas back when I was a child.” Therese answered back, her emerald eyes still glued to the driver next to her trying to catch and read every tic and twitch that Carol makes. “Isn’t it a little inappropriate for kids to listen to?” Carol asked. “She was a favorite of Mr. Leroy, he was our cook” Therese beamed widely at the memory of Mr. Leroy dancing in the middle of the kitchen with Eartha Kitt’s sultry vocal prowess in the background, “She was great! She was magnificent! Right?” she added. “ _Was?”_ Carol inquired before glancing at Therese then swiftly returning her gaze back at the road, “Did she die? I read the papers earlier this morning and I didn’t see anything about her.” “Well--- Ahmmm--- Did I say was? --- I meant to say --- She _IS_ magnificent --- ha ha ha” Therese nervously explained while cursing and reminding herself that she needs to be careful about small details like this. “I see” Carol simply said.

Trying to put the past incident behind, Therese started to talk. “Speaking of Santa, contrary to _Urban Legends,_ the Red Santa that we see today was not invented by or for Coke,” Therese said while looking intently at Carol to see if she’s going to respond with her sudden _fun facts._ “Really? What I know is Santa was wearing a green suit before Coca-cola used him for their advertisements and dressed him up with red” Carol replied, Therese was satisfied that she actually steered them clear from her past statement. “That’s the popular story that’s been going around” Therese merrily continued, “But the truth is, [Thomas Nast](http://www.nytimes.com/learning/general/onthisday/harp/1225.html), a cartoonist during a civil war, published a series of drawings of Santa Claus for Harper’s Weekly. And that helped create the Santa Claus we know today.” “That’s fascinating!” exclaimed by an astonished Carol, “Where’d you learn all that?” she asked. “Oh I read…” she shrugged before continuing, “Too much probably” Therese shyly replied, thinking that she should sometimes control her nerdy-ness. “That’s refreshing” Carol turned and gave her a wide beaming smile revealing her perfect set of pearly white teeth. Before Therese can say more, the croaky voice of the announcer in the radio filled the airwaves signifying the end of the song.

> _That was just E[artha Kitt’s newest song Santa Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE)…_

Therese was in a panic, she just told Carol that she grew up listening to this song and now the announcer was saying that it was a “new” single. The blonde was still glued to the road in front of her unaware of the convulsing nerves of her dark haired companion. Therese had to think fast, she’s down with two options: Do more talking to keep Carol’s ears occupied by her voice but risk it being heard or just reached out to the radio and turn it off completely, and heighten the already raised suspicion. _Fuck it_ , Therese thought. She was just going to change the frequency that way she could have an excuse that she’s just looking for a new station.

> _Perfect for giving warmth this cold holiday season. It was just released last October and everybody is…_

She reached out her hand but before she could reach the knob Carol beat her to it and actually turned the radio off. Therese’s hand spread like a pale starfish mid-air, she can feel her pulse pounding in her temples.   _Oh shit, she heard. Now I’m gonna think of some lame excuse,_ Therese anxiously thought, god knows how much she hates confrontation. She wants to chew on her nails or lips, her nervous tick, but she settled with gnawing on the inside of her cheek. Now only silence lingers in the air. Tersely, her eyes flickered to the buildings that just mere minutes ago had been a hum of excitement and exhilaration, but now seemed to wither with age. Then she realized that the vehicle was on a stop, it was parked to be exact. She slowly looked at Carol and saw that she’s extracting the key from the ignition. As if sensing that something was wrong, Carol gracefully turned her head to her and asked, “Are you okay?” Therese clutched the mink coat covering her tighter before nodding. “We’re here!” Carol beamed at her before grabbing her coral purse and stepping outside the car leaving Therese inside. The time traveler peeped outside and saw that they were in front of Bloomingdale’s. “Come on slowpoke!” Carol playfully said while standing by the car waiting for Therese to step outside.

 

**DECEMBER YEAR 2016**

A month has passed since she started her internship with Dr. Belivet and Dr. Mc Elroy and she love every minute of it. Dr. Mc Elroy or Dannie, which he liked to be called, was in great contrast with Dr. Belivet. He used his wit for satire, his comments were clever and insightful. Being the subject of one of his remarks made you feel like part of their dynamic duo. He was never cruel, never aimed to injure or cause distress. However, on the other hand, Dr. Belivet lived in her head. Genevieve knows that all people do to a degree, but it was most pronounced with Therese. It was like her body was no more than a vessel to take her to interesting things to read and knowledgeable people to talk to. She didn't want to exercise or be "cool." Emotions were something alien to her, Therese barely understood her own let alone anyone else's. Once, Genevieve dropped a test tube that Therese badly needed. Therese rushed to her side and saw the broken test tubes with its contents on the floor while Genevieve was picking up the pieces. Scared that she’ll be yelled at, Genevieve can’t control her emotions and started to cry. But to her surprise, Therese just patted her head gently like she was a dog, never uttering a single word before going back to whatever she was doing. She could never follow a conversation either, whenever Genevieve tried to start to chat with her during their free time she’d reply with a sort of educational statement about whatever she was working on. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, just that she wasn’t with the faculties to understand how to relate to people.

With their Chinese take outs, Dannie and Gen decided to have their lunch inside the lab, improvising an old ping pong table as their table. In this rare event, a bespectacled Therese decided to join in, making Gen feel giddy and nervous about it because it will be her first time to eat with her female boss. “So Therese, do you know what today is?” Dannie asked while playfully raising his eyebrows. “Tuesday” Therese replied while munching down on her vegetable rolls. “Oh yeah, I forgot that you don’t bring your sense of humor here in the lab” Dannie snarked to which Therese replied with a scoff and eye-roll. Genevieve, meanwhile, chuckled. She loves listening to Therese’s and Dannie’s banter at each other, even though that Therese doesn’t talk to her directly seeing her smile makes Genevieve heart flutter even though that she was not the reason for it.

“Today is… drum roll please… Gen’s month-sary!” Dannie announced. “Month-sary? As in one month _anniversary?”_ Therese asked, Dannie nodded as a reply. “Are you two dating?” Therese nonchalantly asked making Dannie and Genevieve choke a little with their food. “No! I mean… she started working _with_ us for exactly one month now” he explained. “YOU need to take her out tonight” he added. “What? Why me?” she asked. “It’s fine guys. You don’t have to stress over me” Gen decided to intervene, she’s kind of hurt by Therese’s reaction. “Nonsense! She will take you out to dinner tonight!” Dannie spat at Genevieve before going back to Therese, “I’ve been taking her out to lunch since day one you ass!” Seconds passed but Therese was just munching down on her food as both Dannie and Genevieve waited for her reaction.

“Really, Dannie, you don’t have to. And I know that Dr. Belivet has a lot of things to do tonight so---“ Gen didn’t finished her sentence because Therese stood up from her chair and looked at her straight in the eyes and asked, “You are from Boston right?”. “Y-yes?” Genevieve answered but she was so nervous and dumbfounded that her answer came out like a question. “Have you seen New York?” Therese asked not moving a single inch. Genevieve doesn’t know what to answer so she looked at Dannie just to see him grinning from ear to ear, eventually she just shook her head as an answer. “I’ll show you around then. We go by 7. Tell me when you’re ready” with that Therese left Dannie and Genevieve alone with their ping pong table and Chinese take outs.

Hours later Genevieve found herself breathless on top of the Empire State Building with Therese and a hotdog sandwich that they bought from a cart in the street. She’s in awe with the sight all around her. “Pretty isn’t it?” Therese casually asked her while munching down on her own hotdog sandwich. “Yes” she replied, not tearing her eyes away from the breathtaking view right before her very eyes. “It’s like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see, right?” Therese said, her eyes too was glued to the beauty that city offers from above. Genevieve can only nod, amazed at the view laid out before her. “Do you realize that this is the first time that we actually got to talk?” Genevieve blurted making Therese frown a little. “I always talk to you in the lab” was Therese’s defense. “I know but those doesn’t count. They are purely work related. What I mean is, this is the first time that we actually get to _converse_. Talk as humans” Genevieve explained. Instead of answering her, Therese just stared at her intern as if trying to decipher the statement that she had just make before starting to walk around.  

“Thank you Dr. Belivet” Genevieve said moments later when they were walking around the observation deck. “Oh there’s no need to thank me. I was supposed to take you on a fancy dinner but you need to settle for that sandwich” Therese replied with a smile. “And besides, I brought you here with a purpose. I always hear you ask Dannie why we are trying build that goddamn machine. You must think we’re nuts!” she added before settling with soft chuckles. “NO! Really no!” Genevieve voiced out defensively making Therese chuckle a little more. “Relax, I was just kidding. Here take this” she added before retrieving a folded paper from her bag and passing it to Gen. Without any clue, Genevieve unfolded the paper and saw a black and white photo of a woman who looks like she’s sleeping on top of a destroyed car.

“That picture is famous” Therese started, “It is coined as the [Most Beautiful Suicide](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evelyn_McHale) and it happened right here in this very place back in April 1947.” Genevieve, shocked, looked closely at the picture in her hand. “Look at her calmly elegant demeanor, her legs crossed at the ankles, the way the car’s metal folded like sheets and framed her head and arms. One of her gloved hands was even clutching her necklace. She just looks like that she’s waiting for her date or something.” Therese continued while staring directly to nowhere before adding “She was set to get married on June that same year but she decided to end her life by jumping. Her fiancé saw her hours before her death and he said that she seemed normal. No one really knows why she jumped that day. I guess no one will know.” Therese then turned her face to Genevieve and gave her cordial smile. “So that’s why you want to go back in time? To save her?” Genevieve asked almost whispering. “What? No” Therese shook her head in denial while chuckling, “No, not her. No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserted links for the mentioned personalities and song, for those who are not familiar. Yes, I'm that diligent, all for youuuuuuuu! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I swear more on Carol and Therese the next chapter. I just got carried away playing with Genevieve. :)


	6. Do you feel like going to Chinatown

**YEAR 1953**

Therese hated everything about shopping. She hated the crowds, the queues and the aching feet. She also took no exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every boutiques and stores, and all the special deals tempting the people to spend more. A shopping mall was definitely not included in her list of places to visit during this once in a lifetime opportunity to travel back in time. But alas, Therese found herself inside a crowded mall lobby with an attractive stranger walking closely beside her. The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the light and the people move like enchanting shoals of fish. There were chatter between sellers and buyers, different people catching up or just talking, on top of the Christmas music playing in the mall’s radio. “God, I hate shopping,” she heard Carol whispered near her as they push their way into the crowd that moved like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain. Therese felt like the walls were closing in on her as she forced herself to take a step. And another. And another. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, her heart rate began to speed up, and so did her breathing. She was beginning to panic when she felt a strong hand clutching tightly on her elbow guiding her away from the crowd.

“Therese, are you alright?” Carol asked her when they found a private space between two pillars. “I just don’t do well in crowds”, she replied smiling weakly to reassure the blonde companion. The blonde smiled back before running her hands to her blonde locks and rummaging through her purse. “Here,” said the blonde while passing a cigarette, “It will help you breathe” she added. Therese took the cigarette then started to make her way outside the building to smoke it. A bewildered Carol stopped her from joining the crowd by holding her wrist. “Where are you going?” a puzzled Carol asked. She said that she was going outside to smoke. “Outside to smoke?” Carol repeated perplexed to hear such a statement, “Darling, it’s freezing. Let’s just stay here,” she added in between chuckles while handing the golden lighter. “Oh wow! In here?” Therese enthusiastically accepted the offered lighter before lighting the cigarette. “Of course! Look around, everyone’s smoking!” Carol smirked, her grey eyes glistening with curiosity and a hint of naughtiness. True enough, as Therese looked around the lobby, she saw that almost everyone has a cigarette pursed in between their lips.

Therese took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it disappear in the cloud of smoke above her. The ash sprinkled across the marbled floor of the lobby when she flicked the filter. She inhaled deeply, letting the smoke seep into her cells. The comfort she ached for had finally returned. “Feeling better?” Carol asked while intently watching Therese’s every movement. “Yes,” Therese smiled, “thanks for this” she added as she raised her cigarette in the air. Carol took the cigarette by grabbing Therese’s hand leaving invisible fiery traces that are now forever seared to Therese’s skin.

Therese watched Carol in pure awe as the blonde place the cigarette in between her lips and inhaled its smoke, as if she was performing a version of the fire dance, a ritual as ancient as lightning. As Carol remove it from her red lips, she blew the smoke in the air carefully as if she already captured the power of the sun and pacified hell. “Forgive me, shopping makes me nervous” Carol said while passing the cigarette back. Therese’s eyes immediately zeroed in the bright lipstick mark on the cigarette butt. “That’s okay. Being _here_ makes me nervous!” Therese replied before taking another drag, making sure that her lips were exactly touching the lipstick mark. (Her _here_ means the _different period_ that she’s in) “You’re too kind” Carol laughed, appreciating Therese’s commiseration. Their eyes met for a moment before Carol took the cigarette again. In between the two marbled pillars, they stood silently while discreetly passing the cigarette to one another. Therese was never fond of sharing a cigarette stick but the special circumstance that she’s in needs fortunate exception.

 ---------

Therese insisted to shop for her own clothes while Carol looks for the specific doll that Rindy wants. Reluctantly, Carol agreed to their plan to split up but only after Therese settled to let the blonde drop her off to the women’s department and wait for the blonde’s return to pick her up at the very same place. As usual, it didn’t take a long time for Therese to finish her shopping. Impressed with her find she immediately put on her new clothes after her payment. She wore her newly acquired slim black Capri pants, high necked black top over her tank top, a black wool coat on top and her ever reliable chuck taylor’s. She even bought a dark polka dotted wool wiggle dress and several plain long sleeve top for her change which she carries in several paper bags. While waiting for Carol, she continues to roam around and bought a silk scarf for Genevieve and a pocket watch for Dannie. She will just have to hold on to these 2 specific items tightly so that she can bring it back to the future. To her surprise and delight, her whole haul was just over $40. Therese, who was already waiting for several minutes for Carol, became impatient and asked the sales woman where the toy department was. The woman pointed it to her, and Therese started her quest in search for Carol.

Therese stepped outside the elevator to be greeted by wide array of toys and dolls of all sorts in display. She tried to make herself invisible while she pushes through crowd of Mothers and Fathers buying Christmas gifts for their children. Therese heard a sharp wailing of toddler throwing a tantrum as an embarrassed mom tried to get the situation under control. She walked past them and made her way to the rows of displayed dolls hoping to find Carol there. She carefully looked at every aisle but the sought after blonde was not there. But as she was beginning to feel a slight longing and panic, she saw her examining a displayed train set in display. All of Therese’s senses focused on the blonde at the other side of the room, as if Carol was the only person in the room. She watched as Carol bent down to examine the train set more closely but unintentionally toggled the switch. Carol straighten up and, as if sensing her presence, the grey eyes met Therese’s for a strange split second until the embarrassed mother and the screaming toddler walked by in front of her. When their path was eventually cleared of a toddler’s tantrum, their eyes automatically latched on each other.

Therese finds herself slowly closing the gap as if she was in a trance, while Carol stood still as she waits for her arrival. “Hi,” Therese said when she was in an acceptable distance from Carol. “Didn’t I make myself clear that you should wait for me, Miss?” Carol replied, her tone was serious contrary to her face that was displaying a smirk. “I finished kinda early” Therese shrugged as a reply. “I mi---,“ Therese abruptly paused, stupefied by the fact that she almost told Carol, who’s practically a stranger, that she misses her. “--- I mean, I got bored, so I looked for you” she added. “You look wonderful by the way. It suits you,” Carol’s left side of her red lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on her god like face; casting a spell of lust to eyes that dare look her way. Carol started walking away from the train display leaving Therese with a hot blush.

Therese asked Carol as they were roaming around the sales floor, “I thought that you’re gonna get a doll?” “I’ve left it too long. They are out of stock,” Carol melancholically replied. “They have plenty of other dolls here…,” Therese declared trying to lift the down spirit of her companion. “Right. What was your favorite doll when you were four? Do you remember?” Carol asked, still slowly walking, taking all her time in every step. “Me? I was never into dolls” Therese replied with a matter of fact tone, “I am more of a nerd” she added. “A nerd?” Carol asked. “Yes, a nerd. I remember, when I was a child all I ever wanted was a train set and the Harry Potter series…” Therese smiled at the fond memories of her childhood with Sister Alicia. “Harry Potter?” the blonde asked, clearly she doesn’t have any idea what Therese was talking about. “Oh,” Therese said, realizing that she’s once again letting her guard down by talking about _future_ stuff, “It’s just a book about this child wizard and all”. “Really? That sounds good. Do you think it is available here?” Carol uttered with full excitement in her voice. “No, no, no. It’s lame. I will not recommend it. The books are not that good,” Therese reasoned out to Carol trying to sway the interest of the latter although as a _Potterhead_ , she wanted to kill herself by saying those vile words about the awesome series. “I saw your face lit up just by saying the title. Let’s ask them if they have one here,” Carol grabbed hold of Therese elbow gently but sternly guiding her towards the sales desk. “I-- I don’t think they have a stock here” Therese was cursing herself to think of a more acceptable reason but Carol was still insistent in getting a copy. “It’s banned here in the US” Therese blurted out making Carol stop on her tracks, “Yes! It is banned here” she continued. “Oh, that’s too bad,” Carol dejectedly let go of her elbow making Therese long for the blonde’s touch. “But, I do remember that I wanted a train set too” Therese said, “Sooooo bad” she continued while rolling her eyes, making Carol smile a little. “That train set right there was hand built and hand painted limited edition of five thousand----And I bet Rindy would love one as a gift” Therese added. “That’s that… sold,” Carol confirmed with a bright big smile.

Therese and Carol were standing by the sales desk their arms brushing whenever one of them moves. They were waiting for the finalization of the purchase of the train set when Carol decided to break the silence between them. “I love Christmas. Wrapping gifts and all that… And then you somehow wind up overcooking the turkey anyway,” she chuckled. Therese looked at her digesting every lines and twitch of her face before asking, “Rindy’s your daughter? Right?” Their eyes once again locked for a moment, but before she can answer, the sales woman interrupted them by asking Carol to write her shipping details in a slip. When she was done, she started to rummage the insides of her purse and produced her billfold. She opened it and showed Therese a black and white photo of a young girl. “That’s Rindy. She’s 4,” she said with tender smile on her face. Looking at the photograph, Therese was suddenly completely overran with the sense of familiarity that she can’t describe. “She looks like you. Around the eyes,” Therese replied before letting go of the photograph. “You think so?” Carol glanced at Therese. The latter looked up, seeing that the blonde was clocking her every movement, Therese eventually avert eye contact by looking back down on the floor. “I’m suddenly starved. Let me take you to lunch” Carol declared, rescuing a bit of an awkward moment between them, “Do you feel like going to Chinatown?”

\-----

Therese and Carol decided to just take a cab going to the restaurant and leave Therese’s shopping bags in the car. Therese handed back the fur coat to the blonde before they started their journey towards Carol’s parked car. Even on the coldest days of winter the sun was bright in the sky, bringing joy to Therese’s heart. Although she can’t help but notice that there were dark clouds forming in the horizon but before she can think about it further she lost track of her where she was going and slightly bumped into Carol. “Are you feeling cold?” Carol asked her, stopping on her tracks when she felt a tud on her back. Feeling stupid and embarrassed to admit that she was just not looking to where she was going, Therese nodded dumbly. “Move closer to me then,” Carol said while stepping closer to Therese. They walked beside each other in silence, their arms pressed together for the rest of the way to the car taking all the time in the world that they needed.

Therese hesitated when Carol invited her to order a martini too. They were sitting in a large wooden booth of a restaurant that was miraculously quiet and almost empty. When Therese was still contemplating whether to order a drink or not, Carol sent the waiter away with the order. Carol took off her hat and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, once on either side and looked at Therese sitting across her, “So do you live alone,  Miss Belivet?” she asked. “I have a flatmate, his name’s Dannie” Therese replied casually. “Oh,” Carol said with a sly smile prompting Therese to blush. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. He’s just my friend,” Therese defended. “I see,” Carol said nonchalantly. They shared a comfortable silence. Therese thought her beautiful, though her face was a blur now because she could not bear to look at it directly. She wanted to look at the woman's mouth, but the grey eyes that were so close drove her away, flickering over her like fire.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Carol immediately took a sip of her drink the moment when it was set down on the table. The blonde leaned back in the booth and the dusky and faintly sweet smell of her perfume came to Therese again. Therese leaned closer toward it, looking down at her glass. She wanted to flip the table and spring into Carol’s arms to bury her nose to her neck like a vampire thirsty for blood. The back of their hands brushed on the table as they both tried to reach for the table’s centerpiece – a flower. Therese’s skin felt like it has a life of its own and rather burning. Therese could not understand it, but it was so. She had never seen the woman before. If she had, could she have forgotten? In the silence, Therese felt they both waited for the other to speak, yet the silence was not an awkward one. Carol offered her a cigarette before taking one for herself. Their plates had arrived - It was creamed spinach with an egg on top.

“Thanks again for lending me your coat,” Therese eventually said. Carol laughed, putting her head back. It displayed a little wrinkle at the corner of her eyes. “You should stop thanking me Therese,” Carol said. Another silence. Carol asked Therese on how she ended up living with a man, and before Therese knew it, she told her whole story to Carol. From her mother abandoning her in the home, her sponsor and she even mentioned Sister Alicia and Richard. But she told her story not in tedious detail and she was very careful not to reveal the time period. She told her story in six to eight sentences, as if it mattered less to her like a story she read somewhere. She asked if Harge was her husband. The blonde answered in the affirmative but noted that they were in the middle of their divorce. Carol asked her if she was happy growing up to sway the conversation away from the opened topic. Of course she was happy, thanks to Sister Alicia, but it doesn’t really matter because she was happy now.

It began to rain while they were having their lunch. Carol said that it always rained in Chinatown, every time she had been there. But it doesn’t matter, they just hugged on their coats tighter and ducked from one shop to another, looking at things. In one of the store that they entered into, Therese noticed that there were several shelves of books. She glanced at Carol as if asking for permission before excitedly rushing towards the books. Therese browsed the row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines turned outwards before noticing a boy who was crouched in between the last two shelves, engrossed with the book that he’s reading. Therese slowly approached the boy who’s a little over 12 years old by her estimation. “Hi” Therese said prompting the boy to reluctantly tear his eyes away from the pages of his book. “Hello,” he hesitantly replied back, Therese noticed his blue eyes under round spectacles were wide open staring back at her. “What are you reading?” she asked trying to be friendly. The boy just raised the book so that Therese can just read the title from the cover itself. “Cool! The Time Machine! That’s my favorite!” she said sparking some interest from the boy. “How old are you?” Therese asked. The boy said that he was thirteen. “I was actually contemplating whether to ask for Ma to buy this book for me” the boy said, “But I don’t think that Ma will buy this for me. We’re just in a vacation here in New York and have a very tight budget that’s why I’m reading it here” he added. “Come,” Therese sternly said, “Follow me. And bring that book”. Thinking that he was caught, he dejectedly followed Therese to the counter. Carol saw Therese walking with the boy, and raised her eyebrow to the brunette as if asking for an explanation. Therese just smiled at her.

At the counter, Therese paid for the book and gave it to the boy. “Gee. Thank you very much Miss --- ehrm --- I didn’t catch your name” the boy said as she finds herself flooded with a familiar feeling by looking at the boy’s blue eyes. “Therese. Therese Belivet”, she answered. “Thank you Miss Belivet” the boy smiled at her, “Do you think that there are time travelers around us in the present?” the boy asked her. Surprised and suddenly remembering her old professor Therese answered, “Time travelers are undetectable by choice!” Satisfied with her answer, he gave her a familiar smile before producing a pencil from his pocket and writing the uttered phrase on the first page of his newly acquired novel. But before Therese can ask for the boy’s name, a high pitched female voice called out from the door, “Johnny, come on!” The boy looked up to Therese and thanked her once more. “Bye Johnny!” she called out as she watched the boy run towards her Ma. “Someone you know?” Carol, who suddenly appeared beside her, asked. “I think that was my professor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like we're now FINALLY going somewhere! But it's still a long way to go, just hold on tight okay? :)


	7. I usually space out

**YEAR 2000**   
There they were, all four of them, Sisters Francesca and Alicia, Therese and the woman, were all standing face to face in the gazeebo by the garden of the home.  
“Hello The-reese, nice to meet you,” said the woman who just lowered herself to Therese’s height. “You are not her, aren’t you?” Therese suddenly blurted out when she realized that the woman in front of her was not the one that she’s been talking with in the telephone for the past years. Both the nuns gasped her name because of the rather rude statement of the child. “I can see why she speaks so highly of you,” the woman chuckled before straightening up and turning her attention towards Sister Francesca and Sister Alicia, “I want to speak with her alone, if that’s okay girls?” Although they were both a little astounded from the “girls” remark, both the nuns quietly nodded at the same time and retreated back inside the mansion, leaving Therese and the woman.   
Therese, feeling a little annoyed and disappointed at her sponsor who didn’t show up, was just standing stiffly and not daring to speak first. On the other hand, the woman, who was still smiling at her, started walking around the gazeebo. Therese was watching her very intently noting every movement that the woman has done so far. She watched the woman retrieve a pack of cigarette from her hand bag and light it with a gold zippo lighter.   
“You’re not supposed to smoke here,” Therese said matter-of-factly. The woman looked at her with a smirk written on her face which Therese finds a little annoying. “No smoking here,” she repeated, her emerald eyes were squinted to meet the piercing grey gaze of the woman, as if she’s challenging the adult for a duel. “The sisters will surely lose it,” she added. “It’s okay. The sisters are not here,” the woman said before defiantly taking a drag from her lighted cigarette. “If they find out, we’re going to be in a lot of trouble,” said Therese who was feeling a little worried about the rebellious act of the woman in front of her. “Relax, they won’t find out. Unless….” The woman paused before continuing, “Unless you’re going to snitch on me. Are you a tattletale The-reese?” the woman challenged her. “No!” Therese quickly exclaimed, as if she heard the most absurd thing in the world. “There’s no need to worry then,” the woman smiled at her before running her fingers through her blonde locks in each side.   
“I am the private counsel of your sponsor. She sends her apologies The-reese. She suddenly fell ill yesterday that’s why she wasn’t able to stick to the plan to come here today” the woman causally said to Therese. “What happened? Someone’s taking care of her, right? Does she have a daughter? A son? Someone is looking after her right?” Therese asked, truly worried about her sponsor. “She’s alright Therese. Nothing to be concerned about. I assure you, I do make sure that she gets the best care in the world” the lawyer said reassuringly.  
“I am here today to tell you some news. My client, your sponsor, heard that you’re thriving and pretty advanced in your studies. In fact, Genius and gifted are the words she used,” Therese suddenly can feel her cheeks growing red because of the compliment. “She wants you to take some kind of exam, to measure your intelligence. You know, to see how really smart you are. Then, she wants to enroll you to a suitable program that will best complement and enhance your already impressive skills.”  
“All the needed resources, from books to laptop down to pencils, will be provided for you. And if you are a little bit older already and want to further your studies, you can go live and study abroad and meet different people. Your sponsor will be shouldering all of the needed expenses.” Sensing a hesitation from the child, the woman lowered herself to Therese’s height and placed a hand on the child’s shoulder, “But of course, all of this will not push through without your permission The-reese. What do you say?”  
At first Therese was dumbstruck about the news that was unfolding before her, plus, her dress that was drenched with water and sweat was sticking on her skin was irritating her. She can’t process the newly acquired information but after a while, all she managed to say was, “Terez! My name is Terez!” The woman was taken aback from the outburst of the child in front of her but she quickly recovered by smiling, “Right, my mistake. So, Terez, do you understand what’s happening?” Therese nodded as an answer. “So, is that a yes?” the woman eagerly asked. “No” the child replied while scratching her forehead with her eyes closed, “No, not yet. I mean. I can’t think. My brain is not working.” Of course Therese knew that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity knocking on her door but the thought of leaving the home scares the hell out of her. The woman smiled tenderly before rustling the brown bangs of Therese, “Such a big decision for the big girl.”  
“Do I really need to tell you my answer right now?” Therese asked, her hands placed on her waist as if she’s the one impatiently waiting for an answer. The woman raised one of her eyebrows in surprise and Therese noticed it. “As you just said, this is a big decision. I need to ahmmm weigh some things to help me decide,” Therese explained, although deep down inside, the child knows that she’ll always say yes to her sponsor. The woman laughed in delight before saying, “How old are you again? Nine? Goodness, I’m like talking to an old friend here!” The woman stood up and asked, “How are you going to let us know your answer?” “Would you tell her to call me tonight? Just before bedtime? I’ll tell her my answer by then. Please”, Therese pleaded. “Sure”, the woman nodded and added, “Well, my job here is done. Might as well go and check on mom,” she then took another long drag from her cigarette and slowly blew the smoke through the air.   
“Aren’t you too old to smoke?” the child asked watching the silky little rings of smoke dissolve in the air. It was now the turn of the woman to gasp for air because of shock, her lighted cigarette dangling between her pursed lips. “I mean, at your age you should be conscious of your health. Those are cancer sticks you know” Therese explained. The woman chuckled before asking, “How old do you think I am?” Therese looked at her from head to toe, taking her time before answering, “Around 30?” “Oh, you flatter me child! How I really wish that I am just 30. I’m 51, honey!” The woman laughed out loud and threw her cigarette butt away, “I’ll be leaving the necessary documents to Sister Francesca, you can read it if you’d like.”   
“Will I ever see her?” Therese asked, hoping against hope that the next answer of the lawyer in front of her will be in affirmative. “Yes,” was the short answer of the woman. “When?” she asked. “Soon,” the woman replied with a sigh and gently caressed Therese cheek with one hand before adding, “Cheer up doll. You’ll see more of me. Regardless of your decision tonight, I’ll be back here for some documents. Nice to meet you, Miss Belivet. Good bye for now.”   
The woman gave her a quick peck on her cheek before slowly walking back to the mansion leaving Therese alone in the gazeebo with her own thoughts. “Soon,” Therese repeated, whispering to the long awaited breeze in a buoyant manner. 

  


  
**Year** **2016**  
"Guess who I just saw in the cafe??" Therese and Genevieve were already immersed with their respective works when Dannie bursted through the lab's door with three coffees from their favorite cafe, a cellphone, bunch of folders pressed by his arm to his armpit, and some equipment bag that was slinged in his body. His booming voice was echoing in the almost empty laboratory. Like a perfect human being, Genevieve dropped whatever she was doing to help Dannie. At the other end of their lab, Therese just lifted her head from the microscope as an acknowledgement of Dannie's presence before quickly returning her focus to the task at hand.  
With the help of Genevieve, everything that Dannie was holding a minute ago were already neatly placed on top of his table. Dannie gave Genevieve her cup of coffee before slowly making his way towards Therese's station with their cups of coffee in his hand. Upon arrival, Dannie casually put one cup of coffee on Therese's desk beside the microscope then coolly lounged at the said desk. "No food or drinks in workstations," Therese flatly said without lifting her head from the microscope that she was using. "Live a little," Dannie answered back while chuckling. Therese leaned back to her seat while inhaling deeply. The sight of the coffee cup on her desk drew a smile on her face. Shr then took the cup and briefly inhaled its aroma before taking a sip. Her dimples deepened when the exact creaminess and sweetness that she's looking in a coffee touched and played with her tastebuds. "Thanks Dannie," she said grateful for the young man in front of her. "You'll never guess who I just ran into at the cafe," Dannie giddyly said. "I'll not guess then," she replied, raising her eyebrows mockingly at Dannie before taking another sip at her coffee. At this exact moment, someone knocked at the lab's door - it was Genevieve who answered it.   
"It was Richard," Dannie said while staring hard at his friend's face, trying to catch any emotion. But to his dismay, Therese's face was covered with the coffee cup because she was taking a sip. "How is he?" Therese eventually asked after she put her cup down. "He's been great. Still into painting and football. And he invited us to have dinner with him tonight." "Oh---," was all Therese managed to say because Genevieve cut her right off. "Sorry to bother but there's an Attorney McCartney here looking for you Dr. Belivet," Genevieve said. Both Therese and Dannie exchanged looks before walking towards the make shift "lobby" of their lab.  
Their make shift lobby is located right by the entrance of their lab. Situated there was a pair of black worn out sofa with a plastic plant placed between them. There was also a small coffee table in front with loads of different paperworks on top of it. A dark shower curtain on a rod serves as the divider for privacy. When Therese entered the lobby she saw a man in a suit sitting on one of the sofa. After they shook hands, the man introduced himself as "Atty. McCartney. I am the lawyer of Mr. John Doe." "John Doe? As in Professor John Doe? The astrophysicist?" Therese asked, her mind running and thinking what's this about. She last saw the Professor Doe back when he gave a talk at the university. Though they have stayed in touch through numerous emails to each other, Therese only communicates with him everytime she wanted some clarifications regarding his studies that she had stumbled upon. Her thoughts lingered to her published study three months ago about timelines and univerese's different dimensions where she heartlessly debunked a theory of the old professor and proved the contrary. Clearly that is the reason why the professor's lawyer sought her, she thought.  
"Yes," the lawyer replied, sensing Therese's uneasiness he added, "You're not in trouble Miss Belivet." Exhaling the air that she wasnt aware she was holding Therese smiled at the man, "What can I do for the old professor then?" she asked. The lawyer squirmed on his seat and cleared his throat before asking, "You don't know yet?". "Know what?" Therese replied, she doesn't like where the conversation was going. The lawyer cleared his throat once again before saying, "Mr. Doe is dead, Miss Belivet." It may be a bit to harsh to say but Therese knew that sooner or later, the old and frail professor will succumb to never ending peace. Nevertheless, the news of his death still shocked and stunned Therese. "He passed away two weeks ago. He just didn't wake up," Atty. McCartney continued. "Then, wha--- what are you doing here?" Therese quietly asked still recovering from the news. "You are included in the will of my client Miss Belivet," the lawyer curtly said. "What the fuck?" was all she managed to utter. The lawyer produced from his bag several papers and a worn out hard copy of the book time machine which he gave to Therese. "I leave this book, a hard copy of Time Machine of H. G. Wells, to Therese Belivet" the lawyer was reading an excerpt of the will that concerns Therese while she intently listens and mindlessly caressing the cover of the book, "You gave me the key that triggered all my success and now, I'm returning it back to you. It may have took me a long time but I sure did figure it out."  
After signing some documents that was acknowledging that she has indeed received the book, Atty McCartney bid her goodbye and went on his way. Upon leaving their make shift lobby, Dannie, with Genevieve standing silently beside him, immediately bombarded Therese with questions about the sudden visitor.   
"Returning it back? This is not mine in the first place," a confused Therese said while waving the fragile book.  
"What is that?" Dannie asked.  
"Took him a long time to realize it. Realize what?" Therese continued to say to herself.  
"Whuuut?"   
"Gave you the key? What key?"   
"Oh-oh. She's in her own world again," Dannie whispered to Genevieve who's looking a little worried about Therese, "Chill Gen. She'll snap out of it eventually. Just let her think for a moment."  
With the book on her hand, Therese slowly walked back to her station with her mind swimming in the sea of different questions.

  


  


**Year 1953**  
 **“I** think that was my professor," Therese blurted without thinking. "Your professor?" asked Carol who seemed so amuse to see Therese so stunned about something. "I'm positive that he's quite young to be your professor Therese," Carol chuckled before playfully nudging Therese with her elbow to lighten up the mood. "He just died last year," Therese mindlessly whispered, her eyes still glued to the door where she last saw the boy. "Died?! Who's dead?" Carol asked, feeling a little concerned about her companion.   
"Is that what he meant by returning the book?"  
"Who?"  
"Returning it to me because I bought it for him." Therese continues to whisper to herself not noticing Carol who was panicking beside her.  
"Therese, talk to me..."  
"It took you a long time but you sure did figure it out..."  
"Figure out what?" An agitated Carol trying to catch the attention of Therese.  
"So all this time, after all the emails---"  
"---Emails??? What are you talking about??"  
"--- you knew that I would be able to eventually travel through time"  
"Travel through time? Now, you're surely pulling my leg here"  
"Travelers are undetectable by choice--- Wait. So who said it to whom?" Therese scoffed still whispering to herself.  
"Fine! You know what???" said by exasperated Carol, clearly irritated by Therese  
"Old him told it to me several years ago then I said it to young him just minutes ago..."  
"Clearly, I've been spending my day with a person who doesn't want to talk to me. Goodbye Therese Belivet," Carol dejectedly ran her fingers through her hair and fix her coat before slowly walking out of the door.  
"-- This is seriously a vicious and never ending cycle."   
Therese was finally snapped back from her thoughts when Carol closed the door and went on her way outside. "Damin it! I did it again," Therese cursed at herself before exiting the store.  
It was still raining when she stepped outside and Therese frantically looked for any sign of Carol in the street. Amidst the hurried crowd and despite the heavy downpour of the rain, she saw Carol at the end of the road standing very calmly by the curb waiting for the hailed cab to stop. She ran after her, very determined to catch her before the cab goes on its way. "HEEEYY!!," not giving a single fuck to the crowd, she shouted at the top of her lungs trying to catch her attention but the heavy rain muffled her efforts. She's just only a few feet away when she saw Carol opened the cab door and hurriedly entered the car. The cold water seeping through her skin, Therese mustered all her leg strength that she didn't know she has and bravely jumped in front of the cab which, thankfully, abruptly stopped before hitting her.  
The cab driver pressed the horn long and hard while shouting words that Therese didn't dare to listen to because the only one who's important at that moment was seating on the backseat of the car, looking directly at her through the wind shield.  
Therese took her time in walking to Carol's window without breaking eye contact with the blonde. When she was standing right by the door, Carol hurriedly opened it and Therese swiftly entered the car.   
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?" shouted Carol, who was also soaking wet (If you know what I mean - haha. I kid, I kid), when Therese eventually managed to sit beside her. Despite the aggressive outburst of the blonde, The time traveller was taken a back from the wet beauty in front of her. She noticed that the usual golden blonde locks was darker because it was drenched in rain water making the piercing grey eyes stand out more. Carol's face was also glistening and somewhat sparkling, it feels like looking at a fairy, Therese thought.  
"For chrissakes! You ran after me and jumped in front of the cab just to fucking stare at nothing??!" Fed up, Carol raised both of her hands and dropped it immediately. Therese was about to answer her when the cab driver suddenly asked Carol for a location. Carol said her address somewhere in madison avenue, the cab driver then asked where should he drop Therese but all he got as answer from Carol was a death glare and inflamed nostrils.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Therese started to speak but was cut off immediately by an agitated Carol saying, "Not now Therese." But stubborn as a bull, Therese dared to continue, "I really am. Iusually space out and talk to myself whenever I'm thinking. I know that it is annoying ---" at this moment, Carol sarcastically scoffed, "--- for anyone talking to me. Anyways, I'm sorry. I truly am." Therese waited for a response from Carol but the blonde just held her head high while facing the window. "And I am sincerely grateful for all of your help... and for this wonderful day that I'll forever cherish." Therese paused once again but Carol didn't change her stance. "Well, that's all I wanted to say," Therese said as she looks out of the window of the car, "If you can stop right here Mister, I think I'll be fine waiting for a taxi here," she said addressing it to the driver.  
Upon hearing Therese's wish to stop the cab, Carol suddenly faced Therese and asked, "What are you doing?". Noticing that Therese was shivering beside her Carol softened her stance and inquired, "Are you cold?"  
"I'm getting out of your hair. I've troubled you so much---," Therese said behind the uncontrollable chattering of her teeth. "Nonsense," Carol dismissed Therese's thought by grabbing her hands and rubbing it with her own before leaning back again to her seat and adding "Madison Avenue, driver. And no stopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me agaaaaaiiiiin! Finally, I'm on vacay, it means that I could probably regularly update (and by regular I mean t2-3 days though my fingers are still crossed). Feeling a bit extra talkative tonight. So how are you doing? How do you like the story so far? It's pretty slow right? All I can ask of you is your patience, I can't guarantee that it will have the ending that you would like, but I'm trying to give you a fun ride. Did you enjoy this chaptaaaah? Okay, Imma go talk and interact with humans now.


	8. Great Eye

**Year 1953**

  
The remainder of the cab ride was spent in silence. Although Therese was drenched in icy rain water, seeing that the strong yet gentle hands of Carol tightly holding into hers was enough to spread heat like wildfire through her entire body. Carol once let go of her hand when the blonde noticed that the cab driver was curiously looking at them through the rearview mirror, making Therese whimper a silent cry in the coldness that suddenly enveloped her body. Like a puppy who lost its mother, Therese didn't know what to do with her hand and started to fidget - she feels like her hand was made just to be held by her and now that she let go, it serves no purpose anymore. But to her surpise and utter relief, Carol stubbornly grabbed her hand back after a few seconds when the driver's eyes were focused back in the road. Therese smiled at the sight of their reunited hands and looked up to see the face of her companion. But to her dismay, the blonde was facing the window while mindlessly caressing Therese's knuckles with her thumb as if it is the most casual thing to do in the world.

  
When the vehicle finally stopped, signalling their arrival at their destination, Carol let go of their hand and rummaged her purse to pay the driver. Then, the doorman with a large black umbrella opened the cab's door for Therese.

  
"Good evening Mrs. Aird," said the doorman, who looks like he came straight from an old film with his cockney accent, Therese noticed.

  
"Good evening Harold," Carol greeted when she finally got enough bills to pay the fare. Therese stepped outside first, holding into the offered gloved-hand of Harold. It was still raining and the wild icy wind immediately kissed Therese's cheeks. Not a beat later, Carol was out of the taxi too, so all three of them were camped together under the unstable umbrella, seeking shelter from the rain. Harold, being the gentleman that he is, stepped outside the shelter of the umbrella to give more room to the two ladies.

  
Before they cross the side walk, Therese finds herself seeking refuge and heat by pressing her body against Carol's. In return, Carol wrapped her hands around Therese's shoulders before ushering her towards the apartment building. They have never been that close before during all the hours they spent together, and Therese cherished every seconds of it.

  
Inside the warmness of the lobby, Carol stepped back to make a considerable and acceptable distance between them before thanking Harold. She then, proceeded to the elevator, her high heels clinking against the marbled floor echoing throughout the lobby. Therese, admiring the gracefulness of Carol from behind, was left standing in awe. When she noticed that Therese was not beside her, Carol turned around and shot a questioning look at Therese.

  
"Come on," she called, it was the first word that she uttered directly to her after the cab outburst, Therese noted, "Let's get you dried up."

  
Like a scrap metal who can't help but give in to the magnetic pull of a large magnet, Therese blindly followed her, all her senses focused on the blonde in front of her.

  
"I think I saw the car parked outside," Carol said, almost to herself, when they were inside the confines of the elevator, "I think Abby might be here already, I asked her to pick the car up for me," she added. Therese heard a hint of excitement in Carol's voice at the mention of Abby, and beamed a wide smile at carol to hide the tinge of jealousy that she felt.

  
When Carol finally opened her apartment door, she let Therese go in first. The apartment was modest in size, not bigger than the apartment that she shares with Dannie, Therese noted, but it was sophistically decorated making it look grander. In the living room, they found Abby sitting in the sofa with a notebook on her left while a wine glass on her right hand.

  
"Hi Abby!" called Therese, making her voice a little more eager and pleased to see Abby, contrary to the reality - she just wants to spend more time with the bkonde alone.

  
"Did you have fun girls?" Abby asked without tearing her eyes away from the little notebook. Instead of answering her friend, Carol silently took Therese's drenched coat before taking her own off as well. "Make yourself at home," she told Therese before shifting her focus to Abby, "Abby, can you pour Therese a drink? I'll just prepare a hot bath."

  
"Why don't you pour it yourself?" Abby chuckled still not lifting her eyes from the notebook.

  
"Don't be a nitwit and pour her a godamn drink," Carol snapped, making Abby lift her head up in uttered shock. But before Abby can say anything, Carol was storming off towards a room, which therese asumed to be the bathroom.

  
"What the hell happened to the two of you?" Abby exclaimed to Therese when she finally saw the drenched state of the two. "It's pouring outside," Therese answered, unable to tell the whole incident.

  
"Oh yes, I noticed," Abby sarcastically chuckled while eyeing the pool of water forming under Therese, "I'm still not going to pour you that goddamn drink. If you are old enough to smoke, you are surely old enough to pour yourself a goddamn drink."

  
Therese smiled at Abby's stubborness, "That's okay" she said still standing at the place where Carol left her, "I don't need a drink anyway."

  
"Who the hell doesn't need a drink in this godforsaken world?!" Abby smiled back at her, "What are you doing standing there? Come and sit with me!" she said as she patted the empty space beside her.

  
"I might ruin the furniture. I'm soaking wet," Therer explained.

  
"Sure you are," Abby replied while teasingly raising her eyebrow making Therese laugh. "Come on, sit and have a cigarette with me."

  
The thought of cigarette excites Therese, so she slowly diminished the distance between her and Abby who was still sitting on the sofa. Abby offered her a cigarrette from her case and also lighted it for her.

  
"Your cigarette case. It's the same as Carol's" Therese noted.

  
"Great eye kiddo," Abby smirked, "We bought it at the same time."

  
"I see," Therese smiled, her jealousy slowly growing inside.

  
A silence enveloped them, and Abby, with a cigarette dangling on her lips, started reading again.

  
"What are you reading?" Therese asked, trying to make small talk.

  
"This?" Abby raised the notebook, "Just notes about the stock market. There's this girl that I met just recently who's family was into stocks. I'm trying to familiarize myself, you know, for future investments ofcourse," Abby winked at her before passing the notebook to Therese.

  
There were different numbers and words written by a scrawly hand writing on the notebook. Therese noticed some familiar companies that she knows that will be a market giant in the future.

  
"Oh. You should try buying stocks from Coca-cola and Johnson  & Johnsons. They'd be pretty big in the future," Therese suggested to Abby. Even though Therese doesn't know a single crucial thing about playing in the stock market, she knows that these companies will be a household name in the future.

  
"Really? Johnson & Johnson? They're a---" Abby took the notebook from Therese to read the description of the company, " --- originally medical equipment manufacturer who's now venturing to commercial products."

  
"Trust me Abby, they would be big. There would be no person living and dead who will not know these companies. Every single one owns their products..." Therese said pursuading Abby, "... inthe future ofcourse."

  
"You look so certain about this," Abby's face suddenly became serious, "as if you can see and know the future..."

  
Feeling a bit tense under Abby's scrutiny, Therese made a loud gulp that even Abby heard it.

  
"What do you do Therese?" Abby asked squinting her brown eyes at Therese. Therese on the other hand was panicking inside and all she can reply were helpless stutters. Making Abby's suspicions grow more.

  
"Are you some kind of" Abby paused, her suspicious eyes never leaving Therese's "economist or something?"

  
Therese laughed, trying to hide her nervousness and relief, "You have a great eye," she simply said to Abby.

  
"I knew it! Now, tell me more about these companies"

\----

  
Both Abby and These were quietly dicussing some of the companies and sometimes laughing out loud while seating closely at each other. Several times, their heads bumped into each other whenever they both want to look at the notebook laying across their lap closely. They were in this state when Carol reappeared in the living room moments later.

  
"The bath's ready for you Therese," Carol said making Abby and Therese jump from the shock.

  
"Jesus h. Christ! You scared the light out of me Carol!" Abby exclaimed, who's hand was placed on her chest.

  
"I'm sorry dear Abby," Carol replied coldly at her friend, she was now dressed in a cashmere sweater and a flowy skirt. "Therese follow me please," she added, her grey cold eyes piercing snds chills to Therese before walking away.

  
The sullen mood of Carol didn't go unnoticed by Therese, who looked at abby for some kind of explanation.

  
"Oh-oh. We're in trouble kiddo," Abby said with a proud smile written on her face.

 

 

  
**Year 1996**

  
The morning sun hasn't risen yet for this specific one saturday of spring when she stirred from her sleep. She got up, stretching her body for awhile, just to quickly kneel beside the unmade bed and clasp her hands together, resting her elbow on it. She looked up to the crucifix hanging on the head of her bed and whispered her thanks to her god. Then after, she made her way to her bathroom to proceed with her morning personal rituals.

  
Outside, the first signs of the morning was coming to life. With her black habit on and a large wooden rosary dangling on her waist, Sister Alicia silently made her way towards the prayer room of the mansion for the morning novena. When she arrived, the smell of flowers and lit candles welcomed her to the prayer room. The room, as usual, was full of still sleepy staff of the home all silently murmuring at each other, waiting for the cue to start their 15 minute daily prayer while already situated on their places. As she slowly made her way to her designated kneeler, she passed by Mr. Leroy who was still yawning beside his wife. Reminding her of her own parents, she smiled and greeted them silently before continuing towards the front row.

  
The thought of her parents brought a little ache to her young heart. She haven't seen them for a long time and misses them terribly. Sister Alicia may not be comfortable admitting it, but her family was, and still is, not religious. She came from a well-off family in New Jersey; both Her father and older brother are stock brokers while her mother is a prominent lawyer. It was only after four changes of major and three years in college when she realized what her true calling was. So when young Alicia packed her bags and checked herself in a convent, her parents was blindsided and harshly objected to her decision. They told her that it was just a phase and she will just eventually change mind.

  
During the span of her stay in the convent, young alicia matured and learned more about life than when she was outside the gates. The only support group that she had during those times was her brother and her loving grandmother. The young blonde, with perseverance and faith, eventually became a nun, fulfilling her calling. During her official veiling, her whole family was there as a surprise to witness it and celebrate with her. It was all orchestrated by her grandmother who was so supportive of her from day one. She tried to convince her parents and brother to sponsor atleast one orphan, but they all declined. Explaining that they can't be emotionally ready to support a child. In lieu of their lack of sponsorship they donate large sums of money regularly to the home that Sister Alicia runs with Sister Francesca. Today, her family is the biggest donor of the home.

  
When she reached her kneeler, she kneeled and settled in with a sigh, slightly louder than she had intended. This didn't go unnoticed by the stout old nun kneeling beside her. Sister Francesca looked at her, her eyes asking if there was something wrong. She just meekly smiled and mildly shook her head before focusing her sight to the big crucifix hanging right in front of her.

  
"In the name of the father..." Sister Francesca started, the silent murmur stopped and all of the person inside the room eventually joined the nun to prayer in unison.

\---

  
After their morning prayer and breakfast, Sister Alicia found herself smelling fresh produce at a farmer's market nearby. With her was Benedict, a young lad who was the designated driver of the home, to help her carry the groceries. The young nun made her way through the thin crowd, smiling and greeting every familiar person along her way. But unbeknownst to her, a young woman was stealthily watching her every move and waiting for the perfect time.

  
An hour later, both Sister Alicia's and Benedict's hands were full of different fresh groceries. Landing her eyes in a bunch of fresh blueberries, Sister Alicia sent Benedict away with the groceries to fetch the van and happily inquired about the fruit, knowing that Mrs. Leroy would be ecstatic about them. She bought about 2 kilos of the berries.

  
She was waiting for Benedict, when the woman with a young girl approached her.

  
"Good morning Sister Alicia!" the brown haired woman greeted. Though her mouth was smiling widely her young emerald eyes were somewhat sad, Sister Alicia noticed.

  
"Hello, what a beautiful morning isn't it?" The nun greeted back with a warm smile even though that the woman was unfamiliar at all.

  
"How are things going in the home? How are the kids?" The woman inquired which Sister Alicia answered meerily, thinking that the woman was just making small talk. After a few exchange of pleasantries, the woman said, "Would you mind looking after her for awhile? I just have to go to the loo".

  
"Sure, it's no problem," Sister Alicia agreed before bending slightly to talk to the girl who was wearing a small back pack, "And who's this little one here? You're up early aren't you?"

  
The little girl shyly retreated back behind her young lady''s leg, shying away from the friendly gaze of the nun. The woman carelessly untangled the child's arms from her legs before giving the child a tight hug and somewhat push her towards the nun. This made Sister Alica raise an eyebrow but nevertheless, she held on to the hand of the child who was beginning to cry.

  
"Wait!," Sister Alicia called the attention of the young woman who was already briskly walking away fron them.

  
The woman was briefly rooted at her place before abruptly turning her back around to face Sister Alicia. The nun was surprised to see sadness all over the woman's face so she asked, "Miss are you okay?" The woman looked down at the crying child beside Sister Alicia before flashing a melancholic smile at the nun.

  
"Yeah. I just really have to pee," the woman replied while comically shifting her weight in her feet. "Now be a good girl Therese," she said addressing the child while snifling and blinking rapidly. The child nodded and smiled, revealing a set of deep dimples on each cheeks.

  
"I didn't catch your name Miss, who are you?," Sister Alicia said, noticing the nearly visible tears forming in the woman's emerald eyes.

  
"Nobody," the woman flatly said before starting to briskly walk away to the thickening crowd of the market, giving no time for Sister Alicia to ask more.

  
With the child in hand, Sister Alicia patiently entertained the girl without her knowing that they were, in fact, just waiting in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person living in a dry state, Im not that sure if it does rain during winter in new york or if it is strictly only snow?  
> I dont know.
> 
> But hey, who the hell cares! right? This is fiction! If i want kingkong to climb the statue of liberty instead of the empire state bldg, no one can stop me! If I want for Rose to drown instead of Jack, no one can stop me! If I want to make it rain in new york during winter, no one can stop me! If I want Abby and Therese to fall for each other no one can sto--- wait wait, I'm getting ahead of myself and the story.
> 
> My point is, this story is only real inside my mind, and ofcourse even inside yours my dear readers! And i hope any inconsistencies to reality doesnt hinder you to enjoy this.
> 
> To think that this rant started with a simple question about rain. Hahaha.


	9. No need to explain hon bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains sexual abuse.

**YEAR 1954**

Therese quietly followed Carol who was leading her towards the [bathroom](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQbvyVWGyDjTz7pMJbw6CuPLQODZnR5QChCD5YE1my-Il8Opn3M). Carol ushered Therese inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her without saying a word. Once the door was closed, Therese gave out a sigh and sat at the edge of the tub which was already half filled with warm water. She dipped her hand and slowly stirred the water, though the water was warmer than her preferred temperature, it still cannot overpower the coldness that Carol was giving her. Then, there was a knock on the door, she walked towards it and opened it. It was Carol carrying paper bags on her hand.

“Your clothes,” the blonde then silently passed it to her which she gladly took. Their fingers slightly touched in the process, and it sends tremors and jolts to Therese’s whole being.  “Thought you might need it,” Carol’s face was still blank and cold. “The necessities are already there,” Carol pointed towards the counter where Therese saw a small bottle of shampoo, a soap, a towel, and a small washcloth.

Therese doesn’t know how to define nor describe the feeling that she was having. The cold aura that Carol was emitting her was sending waves of shudders to her body and it irritates her. She knows that she’s an independent woman that the mere concept of having soulmates and having someone in your life to live was so absurd to her. She knew that she was a lone wolf who can survive without having any contact to any other person for a long period of time. But she just don’t understand why the sullen mood of Carol is driving her mad. She has this crazy urge to throw herself to the feet of the blonde and ask for forgiveness; even if she doesn’t know exactly if she had done something wrong.

Was it just a silly crush or something deeper? She doesn’t know. But, she knew that if she didn’t do something about it fast, she’ll surely lose it.

Carol then started to move to shut the door but Therese bravely grabbed the blonde’s hand that was holding the knob of the door. “Thanks,” Therese simply said while looking directly at Carol’s grey orbs, hoping that her subtle flirty move will not go unnoticed. “Thank you for helping a stranger,” she added while flashing a shy smile and squeezing the hands of the blonde.

“It’s no problem,” Carol uttered before slowly withdrawing her hands from the grasp. This made all of Therese’s blood rush to her cheeks. She was so embarrassed on her own stupid bravery to actually initiate contact and to actually think that this gorgeous woman in front of her just spent her whole day flirting with a nerd like her.

Therese, feeling defeated from her failed attempt in flirting, took a step back to give space for the closing door. But before the door was fully shut, Carol suddenly peered through the crack and said, “By the way, take your time.” Carol then flashed her a wide smile that made feel giddy inside before closing the door shut. Seeing the blonde’s smile, Therese finally feel the warmness immediately traveled all over her system. Therese then started to shed her clothes one by one, it was only when she was fully naked that she noticed that she was still wearing a silly smile on her face.

She then noticed the watch that she was wearing. It was the digital watch that she borrowed from Dannie but its casing was melted and it was not working anymore. She remembered the same incident with the digital camera that she brought during her first travel. Both of the incident has the same outcome. She removed the watch, or what’s left of it, from her wrist and placed it on the small shelf above the sink.

Deep on her thoughts, she retrieved the necessities from the counter and slowly submerged herself under the warm water of the tub. She concluded that she can’t bring back things with technology more advanced than the current era. That’s why she can bring her clothes back to time and even bring the cigarette case and the lighter because their technology were already present in the current era.

While washing herself, she noticed that she has several bruises on her arm and body, and it was quite alarming. They were little and yet very visible to her creamy skin because of their deep violet shades. Upon further inspection of her own body, she noticed that there were bald patches on her legs and even arms, and a toe nail on one of her small toes was missing. At that moment, she knows that she’s not in a good shape, she started to regret going back immediately without waiting for the results of her over all body examination. The next day will be the day and she just needs to focus on her main goal, she repeatedly told herself. As soon as tomorrow will come the sooner she’ll be back in her own timeline in no time.

Giving out a sigh, Therese further submerged herself to the water. Feeling the warm water soothing her aching muscles, relaxes her. It was only that time that she noticed that she was so tired from all the activities of the day. The scenes from earlier flashed through her mind; the shared cigarette, walking closely together, the lunch and the hand holding. Surely, only a stupid and insensitive person will not take those as a sign of attraction to each other.

 _She was flirting with me_.

And again, a silly smile was slowly formed in her lips.

 

 

 

 

**YEAR 2013**

“Terry, why are you not dressed yet?” Richard asked when he found Therese on her pajamas typing away on her laptop in the living room of her apartment. After their unfortunate meeting 2 years ago, Richard has been hanging around their apartment more often than it suits Dannie’s taste. Nevertheless, Dannie didn’t utter a single word of protest because it seems like his roommate was really enjoying the jock’s presence.

On the other hand, Therese was just so busy juggling her time between working as a teaching assistant in the undergraduate courses and studying for her Masteral degree, that she became oblivious of Richard’s advancements, and, frankly, Richard’s over-all presence. However, she does find him funny and witty whenever she gave him her attention, that’s why she let him tag along. She even uses him for her own studies and experiments when no one wants to volunteer or even if she offers money. They’ve been spending a lot of time together that everyone, including Richard, just assumes that they were already dating. Therese, having no enough energy nor time to confront and dispel the beliefs of everyone, just went along with it and earned herself a _boyfriend._

“I told you. I will not go,” Therese replied firmly without looking up from her laptop screen. One of the many disadvantages of dating a college jock is the countless parties that she has to endure. Therese has been described as talented, smart, gifted, heck, she was even called a genius! But mingling and having small talks in a room full of strangers is not her strong suit. “I need to pass this paper tomorrow,” she added.

“But Terry, it is Halloween! Everyone’s gonna be there---“

“---Except for me,” Therese chuckled as she cuts him off.

Richard was totally aware of Therese’s dislike of crowds and yet, he always drag her to different parties to show her off to his undergraduate friends. Just like an immature college brat, Richard was obsessed in waving and rubbing to people’s faces that he’s dating her.

“Baby, come on. You promised me,” Richard pleaded as he place his big bony hands to Therese’s shoulder to massage it.

 “And besides,” she added, “it will just be a room full of undergraduates again. You know that I’m not comfortable _playing beer pong and body shots_ with my students… or _anyone at all_ , as a matter of fact.”

“You should not look at them as your students. We’re all the same age Terry, and we should just all have fun,” he continued still persistently massaging her shoulders.

Having been enrolled to advanced classes for the gifted at a young age, Therese got both her high school and undergraduate diploma younger than the usual – all thanks to her sponsor. While studying for her undergraduate, she had difficulties adjusting to her environment, first of all, all her other classmates were a lot older than her, and secondly, having sent away from the home dealt a great loneliness to the girl that isolation and solitude has become part of her. Now at 22, Therese is on her 3rd year in working for her Master’s degree in Theoretical Physics and have been to many parties thanks to Richard and Dannie. But, Therese still has a long way to go when it comes to socializing.

 “Hey lovebirds,” Dannie who was wearing his costume just stepped outside his room greeted them, “Going to the party?” He was wearing an open distressed wool sweater over an equally distressed t-shirt with a letter “M” printed on it. He has a camera dangling around his neck, with a funny looking sunglasses on his eyes, and to top it all off, his curly black hair was intentionally disheveled to give him a bed-hair kind of style.

“No—“

“Yes---“

Therese and Richard answered at the same time.

“Okaaaay, I smell trouble in paradise,” Dannie chuckled as he was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Who are you by the way?” Richard asked when Dannie reappeared from the kitchen. He was carefully looking at Dannie in effort to pick up a clue. Therese snorted, she can’t believe that Richard doesn’t have a clue who Dannie was supposed to be.

“Duuuude,” Dannie said before widely stretching his arms and turning around, “I’m the [time travelling hipster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_travel_claims_and_urban_legends#Modern_man_at_1941_bridge_opening)! Many people always say that I look like him… Might as well!”

“You really do look like him Danny!” was Therese’s compliment to her friend.

Richard looked at them with a dumb look, stupidity written all over his face. This made Dannie chuckle as he walks to the front door. “Bye for now. See you when I see ya,” he said before closing the door behind him.

“So, Dannie’s going too,” Richard gave her a cunning smile before continuing.

“ _You_ promised me that the _last party_ was the last one,” she replied while shrugging the hands on her shoulders.

“Terry, can we just forget all about it?” he started to softly caress her arm making her roll her eyes.

“Richard,” she sighed and irritably closed her eyes, “Please just let me---”

Richard took her sigh as a sign of arousal rather than of frustration, and persistently continued to caress her arms. “Come on, Terry. I promise I will not get drunk,” he slowly whispered seductively to her ears. Peeved that she can feel his breaths on her ear she tried to untangle her arms from his touch and shrugged him off.  

“Or if you want, I can stay here with you,” he added still breathily whispering to her ear, “Dannie’s gone to the party. We’ll be all alone baby. We can be as noisy as we want to.”

Her eyes widened upon hearing racy Richard’s suggestion and mustered all her strength to push his body away from her. Seeing the surprised look from Richard’s face, she abruptly stood up and, her laptop in hand, marched towards her room.

They’ve only done it twice and both times were awkward and unsatisfying for her. And both times she ended up soaking in her bathtub for hours with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. The first instance was for her research paper about theoretical perspectives on sexuality and evolutionary sociobiology. During this time, she had watch countless pornographic materials and even paid countless of both couples and strangers a large sum of money just to have sex in front of her. She doesn’t care if they’re straight, gay, lesbian or whatever letter they represent in LGBTQ, she just wants to gather her needed data. But countless of orgasms after, she was still unsatisfied with the collected data; her paper still lacks that salt that she’s been looking for and she knows exactly what it is.

Being brave and curious enough, plus her undying love for science and having Richard who’s happily available as a test subject, Therese personally went on with it. During the deed, the unknowing and ignorant Richard just keeps on panting, sweating, and drooling on top of a numb Therese. She was emotionless during the entire time but when Richard eventually reached his peak and showered it all over her, she unleashed a single tear just to quickly let it drop and dry on her pillow.

The second was after the party, 2 nights ago, in which Richard dragged her to attending. During the party, he pushed her to drink as many shots as possible even though he knows that she doesn’t do well with shots and wants to stick with beers and wines. Not used to drinking numerous shots in just a limited time, she passed out on her bed once they were able to go home. The next time she opened her eyes, she saw Richard kissing and caressing her all over her body. Being under the influence of alcohol, she didn’t have enough strength to push him away. Although she didn’t give in without a fight; she continuously cried and shouted his name, she slapped him, claw his arms and back, and bit on his shoulders to stop him. But being the alcohol ridden horny and immature boy that he is, Richard took it as a sign of how good he was. Even after the deed, Richard was ignorant and oblivious of the distressed state of Therese. She tried to forget about this incident but she knows that she will never be the same again.

“Terry!” left alone in the living room, a flabbergasted Richard called after her, “Come on! I was kidding!”

Therese stormed back to the living room just to growl “FUCK YOU!” with her clenched jaw. “FUCK YOU! YOU CUNT!” she repeated with her two middle fingers saluting the jackass in front of her.

 

 

 

**YEAR 1954**

Without her knowing, Therese fell asleep inside the tub. She was awaken by a bunch of small knocks on the door accompanied by a worried voice of Carol.

“Therese? Can you hear me? Are you alright?” Carol called pausing in between question to knock on the door. Although her voice was muffled, thanks to the heavy wooden door of the bathroom, Therese can feel the nervousness of the blonde and it shoots electric pangs to her stomach. 

“I—I’m alright!” she shouted back, “I just fell asleep. Sorry”.

“Oh thank goodness,” Carol said before adding, “I was thinking that something horrid must have happened, I was knocking on the door for god knows how long”. Therese can hear a faint chuckles from the blonde and it automatically lifted up the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry,” Therese said while carefully stepping out of the tub to dry herself, “I’ll be out in a minute”.

“There’s no need to rush Therese, take your time. I was just checking in with you” the blonde replied. Then, Therese heard a series of fading clinking of heels against the hardwood floors.

While drying herself, Therese noticed that the skin on her fingers was so wrinkled, signifying that she’s been on the water for quite a long time. Feeling the excitement of seeing the blonde again, she hurried up and dressed herself with the new clothes that she bought. She wore the [dark polka dotted wool wiggle dress over her black long sleeve top](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR4wfl6Q2DxnxfNgi9PqmZO2o8zTcLbOWFWusv0rGBdeitJkLzA). Her hair towel dried, she stepped out of the bathroom with the paper bag containing all her things in hand.

As she marched towards the living room, she can hear a low jazz music playing in the background and an equally low and soft humming voice that comes with the beat. When she managed to reach the open space of the living room, she saw Carol sitting on an arm chair, with her long legs crossed, reading a book while humming with the tune of the phonograph playing softly in the background. As the unaware blonde still has no knowledge of her presence, Therese took the opportunity to stare at her beauty. She stood at the threshold between the dark hallway and the living room, trying her best not to make the tiniest sound possible not to disturb the solemnity of the scene before her. _Just like a fucking creep,_ she thought to herself making her chuckle.

Carol, finally sensing her presence, looked up from her book and her eyes fallen directly to the time traveler standing at the very edge of the room. Putting down her book, she smiled and asked, “How long were you standing there?”

“Not long,” Therese replied trying to sound casual as she can be but her heart was wildly thumping from the moment she locked eyes with the blonde, “I didn’t mean to disturb you. You look quite content at your position.”

“Nonsense,” Carol then stood up from the chair and closed the between them and when the blonde was standing directly in front of Therese, she smiled and said, “How ‘bout some dinner? I can heat up something in the oven for us.”

Therese didn’t answer immediately. Of course she wants to stay and have dinner with Carol. Who in their goddamn mind would say No to the blonde in front of her? To think that she can spend more time with the blonde babe, see her beautiful smile, hear her raucous laughs, and, if she’s gonna get lucky, play footsies under the table. Just thinking about these probabilities sends a giddy feeling to Therese’s being.

But the other part of Therese feels that she’s just imagining the things that were going on between them. People during that time were just extremely nice and Therese thinks that Carol was just doing her duty as an abiding citizen and good neighbor. Furthermore, how naïve can she get with thinking that Carol was flirting with her, when the blonde has Rindy and that Harge who, and she’s pretty sure about it, is a man. There was no logical explanation that she can think of for a blonde with a 4 year old daughter would suddenly turn lesbian because of her.  

While the debate was on going inside her head, Carol, sensing that Therese was feeling apprehensive about her invitation, was patiently waiting for her answer in front of her. When she noticed that Abby was nowhere to be seen, instead of answering the question, she asked, “Where’s Abby?”

“I’m afraid she have another dinner engagement to attend to,” Carol said forcing a smile before taking a step back. “If you would like to join her, I can give you the address of the restaurant. I’m sure she’ll be delighted.”

Next thing she knew, she watched Carol turn around and swiftly seat on the end of the couch while reaching for the telephone. “I’ll phone her for you and tell her that you’ll be joining her instead.”

But before Therese can answer, Carol was quickly turning the rotator, dialing Abby’s number. Although that she did enjoy the limited time she spent with Abby, the whole being of Therese would rather have dinner and spend the evening with Carol. But again, the demons inside the young time traveler took this chance to dampen the hope of our heroine. The thought that Carol was just already tired of spending time with her and calling Abby to take her away was just her escape goat, shamelessly swirled around Therese’s logical mind.

“Miss Gerhard please. Yes, I’ll hold,” Carol said while tightly gripping the receiver.

“Carol, I ---“ Therese started to explain but Carol cut her off by raising a hand at her.

“Abby, it’s me. Therese would like to join you for dinner,” Although she can’t understand a thing that she’s saying, Therese can faintly hear the voice of Abby over the loud background of the restaurant.

“Yes. What? She told me herself. Don’t be a nitwit. Fine,” Carol then looked directly at Therese, “She wants to talk to you.”

“Carol---” Therese said apologetically while crossing the room to get the receiver from the blonde’s hands. When she reached for the telephone receiver their fingers briefly touched and yet, it made Therese’s insides convulse in happiness.

“Hello?” Therese said, pressing her the receiver closer to her ear. The background of the other line was so loud, Therese can hear loud music and raucous laughter but there was no sign of Abby. She looked at Carol confused, but the blonde was already standing in front of the window, staring at the dark skyline ahead of her.

“ _Terez!_ That nitwit told me that you wanted to join me?” Therese can hear that Abby was shouting at the receiver, trying so hard to let her voice be heard through the line.

“Well, I actually didn’t ---“

“I knew it! No need to explain hon bun,” Abby cheered, “Tell Carol she should stop sticking her head up to her ass and that I’m right!”

Therese laughed.

“The night is still young, you 2 should enjoy it!” Abby shouted before cutting the line off.

Therese carefully placed the receiver back and slowly walked towards Carol.

“What did Abby said? Is she going to pick you up? Or should I call for a cab?” Carol quietly asked without tearing her eyes away from the window.

“Actually, she told me to tell you that---“ Therese paused, unable to continue because of the outrageous message of Abby for the blonde.

Sensing the hesitation of Therese, Carol turned to face her and asked, “Tell me what?”

“Well,” Therese tried to hide her smile but her dimples were clearly betraying her, “She said that she was right”.

“Right abo---“

“--- and you should stop sticking your head up to your ass” Therese heard the audible gasp of Carol and the look on the blonde’s face enough to say that she was surprised.

Therese thought that Carol would berserk right there and there but to her amusement, the blonde snorted with laughter. Not a beat later, she joined the blonde in her laughing fit. When the laughter subsided, Therese finally mustered enough courage to answer the blonde’s question.

“Yes,” Therese said.

Carol’s face was immediately painted with wonder, “What?”

“Yes,” Therese repeated after taking a step forward closer to the blonde, “I would love to have dinner with you.”

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling. I wanted this chapter to be more fluffy. Unfortunately, fuff is not my thing, in case you haven't noticed it yet.   
> Just like therese, I failed my first attempt at flirting. 
> 
> And oh by the way, I hope that whatever I'm writing and posting here is still readable. As you have probably guessed by now, english is not my native language and no one's proof reading or "Beta-ing", or whatever you guys call that, this for me. I just post it right away, even without me reading it thoroughly. SO, thank you for enduring my senseless grammars and spellings! :D


	10. Ay Caramba!

**Year 2003**

Another windless day in the middle of the summer and the sun king was about to go down from his throne but still, his presence can still be felt by everyone and he doesn’t seem to care that a girl, twelve years of age, was silently screaming and cursing the heat that he was emitting. Wearing only a thin and oversized t-shirt and a shorts, the girl was lounging on the front steps of the home. She tirelessly cools herself using a portable electric fan that was spewing cool water made from discarded metals, bottles, and an old RC toy car - just another creative invention that resulted from boredom and the natural cleverness of the nymphet, as what Humbert Humbert likes to call girls like her. 

At the tender age of 12, she was already in her 2nd year of her advanced classes, it was equivalent to freshman year in a regular high school, and was on top of her class despite that fact that she was the youngest of their batch. She just spent her whole year studying in a special boarding school in another state and Therese was back in the home where she would spend the entire summer.  

Going back to the home and the thought of spending time with her beloved Sister Alicia excites Therese. It was enough to push her though the semester. However, upon returning, she discovered that there was a new kid in the home and her name was Vanessa. Living in a home where other orphaned children just come and go, Therese couldn’t care less about new kids. But this Vanessa was special. In the short period of time that they spent together, Therese finds her beautiful. She finds her smart. She finds her funny. She finds her perfect. She doesn’t know how and why, she just knows that Vanessa was special.

Even though that the reality was not living up to the expectations of spending some alone time with Sister Alicia because the young nun has Vanessa as her new shadow, Therese was still grateful for the distinct attention of the young nun was giving to her. However, Therese started the day as annoyed as she was right now.

That morning Therese, as usual, woke up very early compared to the other children. She quietly sneaked out of the girl’s dorm without making a noise but upon reaching the door, she found it open. She didn’t gave it much thought back then and made her way towards the kitchen. She’s expecting to see both Mr and Mrs Leroy cooking breakfast while her beloved young nun is waiting for her at one corner of the kitchen with a hot choco and marshmallows on it – their morning ritual. Upon entering the kitchen, she, indeed, saw the Leroy couple busy making breakfast. She greeted them a good morning, and as usual, as if she was not gone for almost a year, the couple greeted her back before returning to their tasks. As she made her way to the big kitchen, she immediately saw the young nun sitting in the corner. The nun’s back was facing her but Therese whole heartedly knows the young nun’s silhouette. Even just by hearing her footsteps, Therese knows if it was Sister Alicia’s or not. As she continuously close the distance between them, a blonde girl, about her age, was slowly coming to her view. At first Therese thought that it was because she was still sleepy and must be still dreaming, but upon closer look, she realized that the blonde girl was not a dream nor a mirage. Sister Alicia and Vanessa was drinking hot choco, Therese was pretty sure that it has marshmallows in it, and laughing together. She never felt it before but Therese knew that there was a jealous rage that she wanted to unleash. But she froze and ran back to the dorm before Sister Alicia can sense her presence.

Therese spent the whole day wandering around the mansion, sulking alone. Until she found herself lounging on the front steps of the home, telling herself that she should give Vanessa a chance and clearly, Sister Alicia was not hers alone. While deep on her thoughts a black SUV suddenly appeared on the driveway of the home. Seeing that specific car numerous times she very well knew who the car belongs to. Without moving an inch, she watched the car pull over in front of the very steps where Therese was lounging at. Seconds later, a man wearing a black suit and black shades came out from the driver seat. He then quickly positioned his self to the backdoor of the car before opening it. Therese was not surprised to see a woman with white streaks on her blonde hair come out of the car.

“Hey Mrs. James!” she greeted the old woman. I must tell you now, my dear readers, that this woman is the private counsel of Therese’s sponsor. She regularly visits Therese in the home or in the boarding school just to see how she was doing.

“Hello Therese,” Mrs. James, was in the middle of the small stairs when she responded to Therese’s greeting with a smile, but the girl noticed that the smile didn’t quite reached her eyes.

 _Oh-oh, something’s wrong,_ she thought. But before she could contemplate more on that thought, Sister Alicia suddenly appeared from the front door.

“Ah, Alicia! You’ve received my email don’t you?” Mrs. James asked the nun and Therese surely noted that the lawyer didn’t addressed the nun as… well, _Sister Alicia!_

“Yes,” the nun softly replied, “So, how was it?”

“Done. All done!” Mrs James exclaimed.

“That’s the first good news I’ve heard in days,” Sister Alicia sighed, her face visibly brighten as if she was relieved of a big and heavy burden on her shoulders.

“How’s Jessie? He must be devastated…” Sister Alicia inquired, with her beautiful face painted with concern.

“Oh he’s fine,” Mrs James chuckled, “Don’t worry about that brat!”

Both Sister Alicia and Mrs James snickered at the same time as if they were sharing a personal inside joke with each other and this bothered Therese. In years that Mrs James was visiting the home, Therese didn’t know that the nun and the lawyer were close to each other. This was the first time Therese personally witnessed a conversation between the two women.

“Arrangement?” the nun asked.

“What arrangement?” Therese asked but the two women doesn’t seem to notice her seating on the foot of the stairs.

“Joint, thank god!” the old lawyer declared. “How is _she_?” she added.

“She’s pretty tough, just like her grandma,” Sister Alicia replied her voice and face were shrouded with proudness, “She definitely knows what’s happening but I know she’ll push through.”

“Who’s _she?”_ asked Therese.

As if noticing her for the first time, Sister Alicia was quite surprised to see Therese prying with their conversation. “Therese you know better than eavesdropping to a private conversation,” the nun firmly said to Therese, “Why don’t you play or lounge around somewhere else?”

“I was the first one here!” Therese explained, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was being scolded in front of Mrs. James. “And besides,” she added, “this spot has the best air circulation in this whole mansion!”  

Mrs James chuckled as she run her fingers through her blonde hair but Sister Alicia ain’t gonna hear any of the girl’s attitude. “Now, Therese.  Don’t let me count to three.”

The stubborn nymphet didn’t bulge at the young nun’s intimidation and stood still and firmly on her ground. Sister Alicia may be an angel in disguised in a nun’s habit but when the going gets tough, or more specifically, when Therese gets tough on her, she knows how to be firm and get in to the rough and dirty business. She always use this specific technique of counting to three to the young girl whenever Therese is acting up. But, thanking her god, there was still no incident wherein she reaches number three. Every time she starts to count, Therese will just immediately fold and give in to her.

However, the unfolding scene between them is definitely a first, slightly surprising the young nun.

“One…” the nun started her count and Therese, still stubbornly, holding her ground, her head held up high.

“I’m not going to fall for that old trick Sister,” Therese arrogantly said with a smug written on her face. All of this was happening while the fascinated Mrs. James was sidelined, watching the heating battle between the nun and the young lady in front of her.

“Oh really?” Sister Alicia raised her blonde eyebrows, challenging Therese before firmly adding, “Two.”

She’s tired that everybody, both in the home and the school, is treating her like a toddler. It is so hard for her to live in the adult world with everybody looking at her like a child. She is not a child anymore, she wanted to shout. She wants for people to start talking to her like she is an adult. But despite her inner uproar, she’s still scared shitless at Sister Alicia. She never reached number three and never in her life had she dreamt of passing through number two. She doesn’t know what lays beyond the number three but today, maybe it is because of her frustrations or maybe because of the heat or the jealousy that she felt that morning, she decided that she will bravely venture to the unexplored waters of three. Therese gulped in fear but she knows she must show Sister Alicia that she’s now old enough to converse with adults.

“Three.”

Everybody held their breaths. No one spoke for a while. Each one of them was feeling and thinking the other’s next move. Until young Therese thoughtlessly and shamelessly went into offensive.

“I know you can count faster and much more than that Sister,” she arrogantly remarked.

“Ooooooohhhh SNAP!” hollered by Mrs James who was truly enjoying the scene. While snapping her fingers thrice in the air, her grey eyes were glistening with glee “Alicia, my dear! You truly can’t let her get away with that!”

Therese proudly gave a beaming smile at Mrs. James, clearly someone her caliber knows what she’s going through, she thought. Her heart was leaping with joy inside her rib cage, she feels like she’s finally winning in life! But tearing her eyes away from Mrs. James’ face to turn her attention the young nun’s shoot pangs of sorrow through her. Though Sister Alicia’s face was still painting the stern woman that she was projecting, Therese saw sadness and disappointment in the nun’s own now almost colorless grey eyes.

“Teenagers,” Mrs. James uttered in between chuckles while shaking her head, “Now you know what I felt when I was dealing with you and Jessie”.

But before Sister Alicia, or even Therese, can react a screeching sound was heard from inside the mansion.

“MEEE MAAAW!!”

It was Vanessa, and she was screaming while running towards Mrs. James. And when she reached the elder woman, the blonde girl automatically wrapped her arms around the torso of the aging lawyer.

“How’s my little girl?” softly asked by Mrs James, “Did you enjoy your time here?”

The little girl nodded, her head was pressed against the flat stomach of Mrs. James. “I missed you so much!” replied Vanessa, “but I miss Dad and Mom too.”

“I know Sweet Pea,” said Mrs. James, “I hope your Auntie here didn’t force you to pray the rosary the whole day while you’re here” she teased.

The child chuckled before shaking her head.

“Oh Mother,” uttered by Sister Alicia, “Let’s talk inside. It’s getting chilly.”

Therese always thought that she and the young nun were both alone in the world and just found their family with each other. But personally seeing Sister Alicia with her own blood related family for the first time made her feel guilty and resentful of the way she behaved just seconds ago. Therese tried very hard to keep her tears at bay, she pitied herself. She was all alone in this world.

“Therese,” softly Sister Alicia called her, “I was waiting. I think you overslept, Birdie. Let’s have that hot choco now?” The young nun held out her hand for Therese to take. But instead of grabbing it, Therese ran inside the mansion, her tail between her legs, without uttering a word.

 

**YEAR 2000**

After Mrs James, the legal counsel of her sponsor, left the home, Therese removed her dress and found herself alone with a book. She wanted to really think thoroughly her options before making her decision. She made a pass on dinner because she was actually feeling sick in the stomach. She doesn’t know how much has passed before she heard the young nun calling her.

“Therese,” Sister Alicia softly called the child who was reading silently on a corner of one of the rooms of the home, “We’ve been looking all over for you,” she added. The child looked up from the book that she was reading and gave the nun an apologetic smile before asking why. “Well, your sponsor has been waiting for you on the phone”.

“Ay caramba!” exclaimed Therese, clearly imitating a character from the show, she then abruptly stood up from the arm chair carrying her book. “Have you reached a decision Birdie?” Sister Alicia asked before Therese can take off. “Ahmm, I think so,” child answered while impatiently shifting her weight from foot to foot as if she’s been held capture by the nun. “Keep in mind that whatever your decision is, we are just here to support you,” the nun warmly smiled, “Off you go then. Don’t let your old woman wait any longer!” the nun then lightly tapped the bum of Therese. The child swiftly ran outside the room leaving the nun with a smile on her face while shaking her head. But a beat later, the brown haired child peered back through the open door and gave Sister Alicia a flying kiss. “Thanks Sister Alicia!” she said before returning to her mini-marathon with Sister Francesca’s office as the finish line.

“Hello?” she said, her breaths were shallow and she was directly breathing to the phone.

“My, my, someone’s out of breath,” said the woman on the other line, “Are you giving those poor nuns troubles Miss Belivet?”

“No!” was Therese’s defense, “I just have to run from the library to here.”

“I see,” Therese was positive that her sponsor was smiling, “My private cousel told me that you have something to say to me?” the old woman’s voice was frail and weak but Therese can still hear the huskiness and playfulness of it.

“Yes,” Therese replied.

“What?” the old woman asked, “Yes, that you have something to tell me. Or yes, that you’ll---“

“Yes!” Therese exclaimed, almost screaming at the top of her lungs, “I would love to do it all!”

“I’m glad”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've met an accident a few days ago, and I can confidently tell you that there would be no second date. Ha ha ha.  
> Putting my dry humour aside, I am under heavy medication and I'm just knocked out 50% of the time. And the other 50% was spent feeling droggy, and talking and interacting with humans. This is one of the rare occurrences wherein I feel fucking sober and not high as fuck. Plus, no human around to talk to. Good thing that I already finished this chapter days before and I'm just uploading it now. 
> 
> All I'm telling you is that the next update will be days and days from now. Or even weeks. My bad. But who knows, maybe my IVs and meds will be good for my imagination. I just hope that when I come back you guys will still remember me and this story. :D
> 
> But hey, atleast, I left you this chapter that I hope answered some of your questions and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S.  
> Your comments are lovely. I read each one of them but too bad, I can't reply. Not this time. :(   
> But please keep in mind that I really reaaaaallly appreciate all of it! Just keep it coming loves!


	11. O

**December 22, 1954**

They just arrived back at Carol’s apartment when Therese excused herself by flatly saying “I’ll just have to use the bathroom then I’ll go” with an emphasis on the latter part of the statement. She swiftly made her way towards the loo without waiting for Carol’s answer. After their failed attempt of making dinner with the scarce and assorted ingredients that they managed to find in Carol’s kitchen, the blonde decided that it would be best that they have dinner in a restaurant. Unbeknownst to Therese, Carol’s decision to go out for the night will be the only clear thing that she’ll get from the blonde tonight. All throughout the night, Therese was receiving different mixed signals from Carol and it is driving her mad.

Working as a theoretical physicist, Therese always finds herself working on the unanswerable and unresolvable questions and she loves every single moment of it. She loves the rush of the adrenaline pumping through her blood whenever she is faced with another inexplicable case. She will not stop until she arrived to a definite and acceptable answer or theory that will justifiably explain the unexplainable. We all know by now that Therese is one exceptional human being – not just because of her looks but also because of the things that she possess inside her head. She built a time machine for crying out loud! That is why in this particular night, Therese was annoyed that she finds herself as confused as she has never been before.

Splashing some cold water to her face, Therese looked directly to the wide emerald eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She’ll have to deal with the current problem in hand just like a how she deals with different theoretical complications and snags she eats for breakfast. Staring at her own reflection, she replayed the events that happened for the past 3 hours.

The following are her deductions wherein she thought Carol Aird was giving her signs and indications that she’s into her and the contrary:

 

> **7:15PM**
> 
> I was standing in front of the elevator door waiting for the metal box to arrive on Carol’s floor. I remember that I was getting impatient for its arrival when I heard a faint cursing coming from the blonde. I looked back to the dimly hallway just to see Carol rummaging her purse in front of her apartment door. I was in awe to see such a classy and regal woman spew out curses like a rum-filled pirate in the high seas. Her voice sends shivers and tremors to my body as if she’s reciting a sonnet instead of the vile profanities flowing out of her, I can’t help but smile in fascination. I asked her if she needs any help, and while still rummaging her purse she replied that she was just looking for her keys to lock her apartment. I swiftly looked up at the elevator’s indicator and seeing that it was still several floors down continuing its dreadfully slow ascent, I rushed towards Carol’s side to give her my aide. But before I can reach out to her, I saw her playfully dangled the elusive keys in front of her to show it to me. I giggled like a school girl and watched her slip the keys back to her purse after finally locking her apartment.
> 
> “Voila!” she said before we started walking side by side towards the elevator. Finally in front of the still closed elevator door, I asked her if she’ll be able to manage to find her keys in her small purse later that night. “Of course,” was her reply full of confidence in her voice. She then added that she’s in “complete awe on how difficult it is to retrieve my keys in this damn small purse And I’m still downright sober! I can’t even fit my whole hand in here!” We both chuckled at her statement then I told her, without thinking, “Well, I hope that you can rely on your fingers to bring you home even if you’re drunk”. Without a beat she replied, “These fingers can take both you and I to places, sober or not, darling”. Her voice was so low and husky that it gave me goosebumps and butterflies in my stomach.
> 
>  I can’t do anything nor say something, I was just standing in front of her, staring with my mouth slightly open. And I know, I can feel it in my bones, that my face was as red as an umpa lumpa. The tension, and I really love to think that it was a sexual one, was so thick you can run a knife right through it. Saving me from the further embarrassment that I might do to myself, the elevator door suddenly opened, inside of it an attendant greeting us some pleasantries. Carol, who was unaware that she just caused the rumblings happening on my lower abdomen, glided inside the elevator leaving me rooted on my place. She called my name breaking out of my trance as if it was the word uttered by a magician to snap back an audience member that she just hypnotized. I hurriedly stepped inside the elevator uttering my apologies to the attendant for the delay. I looked up to Carol and saw that she was grinning like the mad hatter and her eyes were twinkling with naughtiness. It was in that moment that I know that she just discovered how she can easily make me flustered and she was fucking enjoying it.
> 
>  
> 
> **7:22PM**
> 
> We were inside a cab on our way to the restaurant. She told me that we can just actually walk the distance but she wanted to ride a cab instead. Except for a few inquiries about how I’m feeling and if I’m already starving, we were silent during the ride. I was busy drowning my eyes with the spectacular and live view of vintage New York that I briefly forgotten that Carol was with me. I looked back to her and I was surprised to see that she was just watching me silently. Feeling a tinge of guilt for not entertaining my companion for the night, I flashed her a shy smile. Without tearing her gaze away from me she said that watching me was like watching a child stepping inside a toy store. As if I was slowly burning from her gaze, I turned my face back to the window. In the horizon ahead I saw a tall building, standing proudly amongst the smaller ones that surrounds it. “Is that the empire state building?” I asked her, can’t tear my eyes away from the towering marvel. “That’s the Empire State Building Miss,” the cab driver answered me with a matter of fact tone and I gave him a meek thanks. A beat later, Carol shifted in her seat and literally scoot closer to me until her face was right beside me to look outside my window. Her perfume, as if on cue, made me close my eyes and savor the rare nearness that that moment offered. “Ah yes,” I heard her said, her face was so near that our cheeks brush with each other in rhythm with the vehicle’s movement. “The nearest thing to heaven they say,” she added before asking if I wanted to go up there, “Perhaps later tonight?”
> 
> I flashed a big smile at her, not because of her offer but because I just thought of a retaliation for what happened while waiting for the elevator. Finally, I might be able to make my first move in this little flirtatious game that she’s definitely dominating. Gathering all my courage, I closely looked at her face trying to catch all the miniscule reaction that she will be producing and say, “It depends”. “Depends on what?” she asked. “Are your _fingers_ strong enough to bring me to the place nearest to heaven?”
> 
> I know that it was a bold move and that’s is why I flashed her a wide grin of victory. In return, I was expecting for a smile to slowly form in her face that will turn into a low laugh. Then, she’ll reply with a witty comeback that will make us both laugh in our seat. Or even just a hint of blush to grow on her cheeks but to my complete dismay and confusion, I just watch her inaudibly gasp in utter surprise. Her usually calm grey eyes were dark and wide open. I heard the driver clear his throat in a rather overly loud manner and it made Carol jump a little and shrink back to her seat at the other end of the small cab, I saw her chest rising and falling in a manner that points to shallow and rugged breaths. It seems to me that I offended her with my futile attempt in flirting and I regretted it immediately. I whispered her name, she didn’t answer nor acknowledged me. I moved closer to her and placed one of my hands on her arms and the other on her lap in an attempt to apologize and calm her down. The driver once again cleared his throat and I can see in my peripheral vision that he was stealing glances at us through the rearview mirror. I got annoyed – I hate nosy cab drivers. I was about to tell him to mind his business when Carol slowly yet firmly removed my hands from her before whispering “Not now.”
> 
> Defeated and hurt, I retreated back to my side trying my best to produce a much needed distance between Carol and I that the small confines of the taxi can provide. I was feeling that it was unfair of her to be offended. Safe to say that we spent the remainder of the ride in complete silence. 
> 
>  
> 
> **8:04PM**
> 
> Our ride took longer than I expected because of the rush hour and when we finally arrived at the restaurant I heard the host immediately asked, “Mrs. Aird what a pleasant surprise, where’s the charming Ms. Gerhard?” when we entered. Carol explained that Abby is in a party on the other side of the town and, “I’ll be spending this wonderful evening with another good friend of mine.” She then softly and gently placed her hand on my back then introduced me to the host. After the unnecessary introductions, we found out it was already full and not being able to reserve a table for dinner, Carol and I were put in the waiting list. Carol asked me if I want to go to another restaurant – it was the first words she uttered directly to me after that disastrous cab ride. Feeling defeated and rejected I was about to tell Carol that I will be calling it a night and I’ll check myself in the nearest hotel.
> 
> Overhearing that Carol was contemplating to leave, the host immediately offered a table by the barroom located at the side of the dining area. He added that they don’t usually serve dinner in their barroom but her explained to me that “Mrs. Aird is one of our most loved regulars and we are happy to make an exception”. Carol exclaimed in delight while giving her gratitude to the host. “Same booth Mrs. Aird?” the host asked and Carol just nodded as a reply. He then led us to a dimly lit barroom, there were few people with drinks in their hands, guests who were probably waiting for their tables in the dining area but aside from the now and then laughter from the other guests the place was relatively quiet.
> 
> Although our little trip to the booth was just short I found myself out of breath when I managed to take my seat opposite the reason for my breathlessness. Since introducing me to the host until we arrived at the booth, Carol never once removed her hand from my back. Gently ushering me in every step we made towards the secluded table that we find ourselves in. Her palm like the fucking sun was emitting heat that shoots directly to my soul making my knees wobble. At one point, my knees literally buckled that she firmly held me by my elbows as if to catch me. She then whispered close to my ears asking, “Are you alright?” I didn’t know how I managed to get to the booth in one piece. I was a goner.
> 
> Upon seating down, she immediately gave out a shy smile that made my heart wrenched in ache. Her eyes were back from the dark and cloudy state to its normal smart grey state but there was a hint of embarrassment in it. Then as if I read her mind, I understood what she was trying to convey to me without actually saying it. I beamed at her as a reply. She slightly raised one of her eyebrows as if asking me if I was sure. I giggled and placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly as a reassurance. I watched as she slowly turn her attention to our hands on top of one another before producing a smile so soft that I almost cried for receiving it. And just like that, apology accepted.
> 
> But our tender moment was cut short when Carol slipped her hands out of my grasps and fumbled with her purse to retrieve her cigarette case. Not a beat later, a waiter was towering over us giving us menu and asking if we wanted a drink. I looked at Carol and her face was back to its confident and poised contrary to the raw and vulnerable face that I just saw in front of me a mere second ago.
> 
> It was as if someone pressed the slow motion button of my world, I watched the every twitch and every tic that her luscious red lips made when she placed a cigarette between her luscious red lips right after ordering her drink, a martini with an olive. It was the most erotic thing that I’ve ever seen. I can feel that my heart was beating fast, my breaths were becoming shallow and my lower abdomen was aching.
> 
> I may have spaced out while staring at her because the next thing I know Carol was calling out to me. “Therese, darling, would you like something to drink?” she asked me with the playful smirk that she’s trying to hide from the waiter. I inattentively ordered a glass of red wine just to make him disappear from the little bubble that Carol and I shared in the confines of that dark corner booth. When the waiter finally disappeared, Carol offered me a cigarette, I nodded as a reply and looked at her cigarette case placed neatly on top of our table. I was excited for the distraction from my growing urges that the cigarette can provide. However, the gods may have been playing tricks on my life because instead of offering me a cigarette from her case, Carol slowly reached out to me and placed her lit cigarette to my lips. I don’t know how that cigarette managed to cling to my lips because I am positive that my mouth was wide open.
> 
> “Don’t look at me like that will you,” she said and laughed. Realizing my dumb look I managed to recover from my pitiful state and laughed with her and asked, “Like what?” She looked at me straight in the eyes before slowly saying “Like a panther about to pounce on its prey”. Without breaking our gaze, I retorted “I didn’t know that you see yourself as a prey patiently waiting for me to pounce.”  “Who said that I’m patiently waiting?” she smirked. I took a drag from the cigarette still not breaking our gaze, trying my best to calm my nerves. All the gods know how much I wanted to kiss that smirk off of her face so bad and that is why before I can do anything they sent the waiter with our drinks.
> 
> He asked if we were ready to order and Carol ordered her meal as I was hurriedly scanning the menu. I was actually famished that a steak sounds very satisfying to me and I ordered some more additional sides that will go with my steak. After I finished dictating my order, the waiter said, “Wow. You sure you can eat all of that Miss?” I was irritated, first the cab driver and then this waiter. I remember thinking if all the people of the 50’s were as nosy as the two of them. Then I heard Carol gave out a low chuckle and all of the negative energy that was slowly charging within me suddenly dissipated. Instead of lashing out on the waiter I said to him in an innocent tone, “No worries. I’m actually starving…” Without a beat I looked directly at Carol’s eyes and say, “…like a predator ready to pounce any moment now.” Shrugging off my comment, the waiter nonchalantly asked if there’s anything else that we wanted to add, it was Carol who meekly dismissed him. I saw her grey eyes slowly darken as she slowly took a sip from her martini before I feel her foot brushing my legs. I smiled victoriously, thinking that I am now part of the ball play. Footsies – check!
> 
>  
> 
> **11:17PM**
> 
> Despite the long wait for our food, not that both Carol and I were keeping tabs on the minutes when we were busy talking and playing footsies under our table, the dinner was great. At one point during our dinner she asked me “What brings you to New York?” As if someone threw a pail of ice-cold water on me, I sobered up immediately. The thought of my mission of why I was there suddenly flashed before my eyes. I felt guilt arising within me for taking my eye off my main goal on why I went back to time. “I have to meet a man named Nicky Ferrante on top of the Empire State Building,” I told her. Thinking that I was kidding she chuckled but when I just simply smiled at her she stopped and exclaimed, “Oh my god. You are serious aren’t you?” I nonchalantly said, “We agreed to meet in 6 months on top of that building to get married. Tomorrow is the day.” I paused, her face has no expression at all so I continued, “I just hope that I won’t get hit by a car tomorrow and be paralyzed. We wouldn’t like that don’t we?” I chuckled at the thought that my goddamn statement was semi-true.
> 
> Carol remained silent and I saw how her face darkened. She then ran her fingers to her blonde locks and drained her freshly refilled Martini in one gulp. Bewildered from her reaction, I asked her if there was something wrong. She didn’t answer. Then it came to me, of course she doesn’t know the movie! I was so stupid thinking that she’ll know it. You just spent your past few hours flirting and playing footsies with a woman just to find out that she was getting married tomorrow, I couldn’t blame her for being angry but I couldn’t help but to also laugh.
> 
> I saw her wrinkle her nose and her eyes were dark with anger I know that she’s about to lash out on me for laughing at her but before she could do it I explained to her that I was just kidding. After all the explanation and my attempts to assure her that there was really no Nicky Ferrante in my life, I eventually saw her relaxed and actually laugh at her own reaction before ordering another refill of her martini. After that slight hiccup, our dinner sailed well.
> 
> I was dreading for our night to end but it was the inevitable. I was thinking that a mere hour from that point I’ll find myself alone on a bed in a hotel and in less than 36 hours I’ll be returning back to the future. Maybe it was for the better for the both of us if I just invented that there really was a man named Nicky Ferrante waiting for me on top of the building instead of uncertainty of my past then it will be way WAY easier to say goodbye to this magnificent blonde. But I selfishly thought that as long as we were still together I’ll just have to enjoy and drown myself with her presence.
> 
> After our dinner we decided to walk back to her apartment. We were silently walking closely beside each other for some time. It was a cold night but it didn’t bother me because of the closeness I’ve recently established with the blonde was acting as the fuel replenishing the heat of my body. Our hands will sometimes brush and we will just shyly smile at each other as if we understand what the both of us was thinking. The snow was falling thick and fast as we were bombing down our feelings.
> 
> When we were near her building I finally mustered all my courage to actually take her hand but just like a fool who went all in with a pair of 3's in a poker game, I got beaten so badly. I was just truly hurt when she abruptly and forcefully removed her hand from my grasp as if my hand was something so revolting and horrid. The rest of the walk and the elevator ride was spent in complete and totally different silence, she was walking in a hurried pace and I was trying my best to keep up with her while keeping my tears at bay. I was the one who finally broke the silence between us by excusing myself to go to the bathroom when we arrived here at her apartment.

 

After splashing her face once again, Therese’s reached the conclusion that dipping her toes and testing the waters of the unexplored expanse of the philandering world was proved to be a big distraction, or worse, fatal for her mission – she was actually thinking if it was possible to die from a heartbreak. She thought that having dinner with a majestic and classy blonde woman will be just a walk in the park with a side of both flirty and friendly repartees. But Therese knows that she’s on the job and has a mission to fulfill, so she decided that she’ll have to keep her head clear from all the unnecessary thoughts from now on. However all the logical explanations that Therese was formulating inside her head for the past few minutes was immediately forgotten because the moment she opened the door, the lips of Carol came crashing down to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back. Thank you for all your well wishes(?)! I really appreciate them all! I'll try to reply to all your comments before the meds kick in! Ha ha.
> 
> Just re-watched An Affair to Remember and I just have to mention it in this story as a tribute(?). I hope you guys caught a sniff of that. This is my shot in producing a material that I hope will be worth your while. Now is the right time to bomb me with your constructive of harsh criticisms cause I am numb as a dead cat because of all the pills that I'm taking. I WILL JUST TAKE IT ALL WITH NO ILL FEELINGS! Ha ha.  
> What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Legend: (?) - I'm noy really sure if that's the right term


	12. All charges dropped

**YEAR 2003**

While growing up, Therese has been curious about her parents and she occasionally bombard both Sister Alicia and Sister Francesca with questions about them. Although Sister Alicia explained to Therese that they don’t know a single thing about her Mother, the young girl was still persistent in knowing about her past. At one point, Sister Francesca grew impatient at her triggering the poor nun’s migraine. However, the younger nun, as usual, had had longer patience and healthier body to withstand the insistent questions of the young Therese.

“How did you know that my name is Therese Belivet?” she asked Sister Alicia one evening.

“As I told you many times before,” the nun answered in a matter of fact tone, “Your mother called you Therese in front of me and your backpack has a Belivet sewn on it.”

“Do you think they are dead?” the young girl paused and looked at the shrugging nun before continuing, “I would rather think that they are dead than the bitter thought that they abandoned me”

“Therese! Don’t think about that!” the nun gasped in disbelief.

The stinging truth at the young girl’s remark shrouded them in silence. Nevertheless, the nun speak up moments later.

“If she didn’t then we wouldn’t have met,” Sister Alicia slowly embraced the young girl before continuing, “Don’t let your past bother you, Birdie. You have your whole future to worry about.”

That night was the last time Therese asked about her past.

 

  **YEAR 2013**

“Hey Terry!”

Her first class in the morning literally just ended when she heard someone calling her but Therese was determined not to be stopped by whoever that person is or whatever force the universe will put in her way.  She continues in her hurried shoving of all her papers, books, and notebooks inside her bag pretending not to hear the annoying repetition of her name.

“Terry! Therese!”

The voice, in a very steady manner, was becoming louder and louder in every second – a sign that the person was coming closer. She eventually recognized the voice and it was Tommy Tucker, one of Richard’s college jock friend studying Anthropology or something about human history. This only made Therese more eager to finish clearing up her things to get out of the classroom.

“WHAT?!” was her annoyed answered to Tommy when he was already standing in front of Therese. It came out a little too loud than she had intended that the remaining students inside the classroom suddenly shifted their attention to her before creating low murmurs. Therese rolled her eyes at the pesky nosy classmates of hers.

“Jeez. Good morning to you too Terry,” Tommy, wearing his University’s varsity jacket and his round specs, was standing very still in front of her as if she just spewed out a venom that might kill him.

Therese sighed and asked him, “What do you want?”

Obviously rattled by the cold and distant greeting by Therese, Tommy nervously cleared his throat before stuttering, unable to form any intelligible sentence.

“What? What?” Therese impatiently, and rather rudely, interrupted the blabbering Tommy Tucker in front of her. “I don’t have all day Tommy. I have a class in 5 minutes. What does Richard want this time?”

“No, no. Richard has nothing to do with this. This is about you actually,” Tommy said with nervous chuckles.

“What is it?” Therese’s patience was running low and the nosy and mumbling crowd around her doesn’t help either.

“Terry, I think I found it!” Tommy declared with a triumphant smile while waving a folder that Therese didn’t notice that he was holding.

“Found what?”

“Your past!”

“My past?? What do you mean??”

“Ever since that you mentioned to me that you are an orphan I made some digging. It took me a long time cause you know there were zero to none records of Belivet that matches your physical qualities, circumstances, and location – except for this one. I was on the verge of giving up when I happened to stumble with this data in the old NYPD archive. I was so stupid not to check it in the first place but ---“

“—You dug up my past?”

“Well, yes. But you know, it is no problem actually. I am actually in the middle of a research about the different family generations here in NY. So, finding someone who’s connected to you is not at all a hassle in terms of resources and all ---“

“YOU FUCKING INVESTIGATED ME WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE??”

“I just thought that maybe you’d want to know---”

“That’s the problem Tommy,” Therese retorted. Her jaws were locked, her eyes fiery with anger while her chest was heaving violently because of the uneven breaths that she’s taking. “I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! I am perfectly fine living without my past!”

“I just wanted to help Terry,” Feeling mortified that, once again, he invaded a person’s privacy without them knowing it he looked down at his feet. After shuffling on his feet for a few seconds Tommy dropped the folder on Therese’s desk before saying “I’m sorry,” and retreating back out of the room.

\-----

“Are you going to read it?”

Both Dannie and Therese with beer bottles were leaning against their small kitchen counter staring at a folder on top of it. After Tommy handed the folder to her that morning, Therese went on with her day. She was as cool as a cucumber on the outside trying to spend her day as normal as usual but deep inside, the folder in her backpack was wearing her down like a ton of brick on her shoulders. When her final class was dismissed, she immediately went back to their apartment to read the file. But in some stupid force of nature, she found herself staring at the folder for hours unable to even open the goddamn folder.

“Of course I will!” she snapped at Dannie.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!”

“I can’t. I’m scared Dannie.” Therese started to pace back and forth in the middle of her kitchen with her eyes still glued to the folder.

“Scared of what?”

“What if this changes everything? _Everything!”_

“Jesus Christ Belivet! It will not change anything!” Dannie answered back, his patience growing thin for the excitement that awaits them. “Do you think reading that file will make your _family_ pop out here? NO! Don’t be melodramatic Therese, nothing’s gonna change! You will still be the privileged and genius orphan who lives in this miserable apartment with a handsome and equally genius flatmate!”

“You’re right!” Therese didn’t see the sudden outburst of Dannie coming, it caught her off guard. But she knows that her friend was true, she was being melodramatic and exaggerated about all this. With a determined look on her face, Therese reached out to the folder and opened it. With a deep breath as if she’s plunging her head underwater, she looked down at the opened file in front of her and read the single sheet of paper inside of it.

> **New York Police Department**
> 
> Name: Teresa Belivet
> 
> Address: New York, New York
> 
> Age: 26               Hair: Brown
> 
> Height: 5’2           Eyes: Green
> 
> Reason of Arrest: ~~Public Intoxication~~ , Trespassing, Resisting Arrest, Attacking and Injuring Arresting Officers
> 
> Date of Arrest: December 23, 1954     Place of Arrest: Observation Deck, Empire State Building
> 
> Arresting Officer/s: Officer ------ --------    and Officer --------  ------------                 
> 
> Legal Aid: Atty. -----------                        
> 
> Date of Hearing:  ------------                     Place of Hearing:   -----------         
> 
> Bail Posted:
> 
>            Amount: $--
> 
>            Date: December 24, 1954
> 
>            By: Mrs. ------------                      Relationship: Cousin
> 
> Note: Didn’t attend hearing. Suspect disappeared. All charges dropped.
> 
> ***Nothing follows***

 

Seeing his friend’s face go pale in a matter of second right in front his very eyes, Dannie couldn’t wait any longer and snatched the folder from Therese’s hands. Once he read it, he slowly put down the folder back to the counter top and uttered, “Holy shit Therese.” Despite the clearly deleted bits of information, thanks to a black marker that was used in erasing some of the information, he can’t deny that this _Teresa Belivet_ might be related to Therese because of the physical descriptions stated.

He looked at his friend once again but there were no readable expression painted on her. She was like a robot having glitches unable to comprehend the data in front of her. Her state immediately made Dannie worried so he asked, “What do you think?”

Therese has no thoughts at all. Only an overwhelming desire to know more.


	13. Lucky's Morning

**December 24, 1954 (Around 2 AM)**

Gerald “Lucky” Mandrazo was rushing to finish painting a portrait of his wife in the middle of the night when he got a call from the station that his presence was needed. He left a note to his slumbering wife before he groggily made his way towards a precinct in New York where he is the Captain.

Lucky is a hard working policeman in his early fifties who slowly made his way to the top of the ladder. Growing up in Brooklyn, New York he was immediately exposed in such a young age to different violence and ferocity that life can give. As a teenager he’s been to countless funerals of his childhood friends who fell prey to the irresistible yet dangerous life of the mafia. Thanks to his strong self-control and never bulging principles, he resisted the seductive life of a gangster and instead, he joined the police force to help make it stop.

It was his first year in his duty, 1936, when he earned his nickname “Lucky”. It was his first operation with the force, they were about to raid a building that they believed was Mafia den. It was supposed to be as covert as possible but all hell broke loose. There were shots fired and the next thing Lucky knew, a bullet went passed by his neck almost bleeding him to death. Doctors said that he was lucky that no major artery was affected by the shot, hence the moniker.

The precinct looks deserted from the outside – it all made sense because the sun hasn’t risen yet and it was December 24, everyone’s enjoying the holiday spirit even the criminals. As soon as he stepped inside the lobby a young desk officer wearing dark rimmed glasses immediately saluted him and made his way towards his Captain carrying a case folder and a concerned look on his face.

“Good morning Captain! We caught a big fish. We’ve been trying to contact you all---”

“I know! My telephone was screaming all night,” Lucky grunted as he unconsciously scratch his scar on his neck. He haven’t even got into his office and haven’t even had his much needed caffeine boost and yet he already knows that today was going to be a long day. He just want to get the day done and over with asap and go home to his family to enjoy a nice and relaxing eggnog. "What's the situation then?"

"It's baaaaad"

"How bad? It's christmas eve for fucks sake."

"So baaaad"

"If it is as bad as you say it is," Captain Lucky sighed before continuing, "it will not be the desk assistant like you who's giving me the briefing right now."

Captain Lucky saw the young officer flinched at his harsh remarks and he regretted it immediately. He knows better than to snap at this poor low ranking officer just because he hadnt had a nice sleep yet. He wanted to apologize but a voice inside his mind was saying being soft aint gonna cut it at this time for a Captain like him.

"What's the status Clark?" He asked changing his demeanor to a softer tone but there was still sterness in it.

"Tresspassing, attacking arresting officers and resisting arrest. Although public intoxication is out of the pictu---"

"Just wait a minute," Captain Lucky pinched the bridge of his nose trying to subside the brewing irritation within him, "You were running around and calling me all night just for this?"

"But sir..."

"Tresspassing and resisting arrest?" Captain Lucky had had enough, he needs someone else to talk to other than this stutterig Clark "Where's Turner? TURNER!" the Captain's booming voice echoed throughout the precinct. The Captain saw some of his men on duty straighten up and avoid his eyes.

"Turner is interrogating the suspect sir," Clark managed to reply despite his trembling voice and shaking knees.

"Interrogating? What for? It's just a petty crime"

With a raised voice Clark replied "That's what I've been trying to tell you if you just listen sir!" which Captain Lucky found bold making him raise his eyebrow in fascination to the young officer in front of him. Becoming aware of his boldness Clark retracted and cowered by looking down on the floor before saying his apology to his superior.

"Speak up son! I don't have all day!"

"We think the suspect is a commie sir!"

"A commie? How?" Intrigued, the Captain mindlessly caressed his scar hiding the gesture by pretending he is adjusting his collar.

"We received a call from the Empire State Building's security late last night asking for our assistance. They saw the suspect lurking around the observation deck way passed the scheduled time for viewing. When Turner and Michaels apprehended the suspect, the suspect resisted by punching Michaels straight to his face and broke his nose. The suspect tried to run away. Good thing Turner is in a pretty good shape sir or the suspect may have gotten away"

"Anything on the suspect?"

"Just a couple of bills – 120 dollars to be exact. No items that can verify her identification. No police record, health record, etc.

"Where does being a _communist_ comes to the picture?"

"The name was a give away sir. Belivet. She said that it was Czech."

"Wait a minute. She? The suspect is a female?"

"Affirmative sir. We've been trying to interrogate her all night. Trying to let her spill her own beans on why she was in the building beyond closing time. We're thinking that maybe the commies are thinking of, you know, _Nuking_ us and their target is the empire state"

"Goddamn it Clark! Watch your voice young man or else you might start a panic around here"

"Oh sir, everyone's jumpy and a bit on edge around here ever since they turned her in"

"Did she say something?"

"Negative sir. She keeps on saying that she will just speak in the presence of or directly to her lawyer. She also said that she'll be gone forever in a matter of hours that charging her will just yield no result. And she keeps on demanding a phone call repeating that she's entitled to one."

"Who did she call?"

"Well sir..." Clark cleared his throat before continuing, "We haven't granted her that phone ca---"

"What in the god's name is happening?!" Captain Lucky blurted out out of annoyance of the situation, "Why didnt you give her the phone call when _we_ all know that she is entitled to one?"

"We just thought that... thought that.... she'll call the other commies"

"For fcukssakes! Has it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, she was just in a wrong place at the wrong time?" Captain Lucky was losing his mind and his cool, "Where's the goddamn folder?!"

Clark handed him the folder. Captain Lucky was about to open and read the file but he went against it and went with his gut – he wants to interrogate the suspect with a clean slate and judge her with his own findings.

“We thought that maybe you sir can try to talk to her and decide if we should turn her over to the feds"

"Thanks Clark. She's in the interrogation room right?"

Without waiting for the answer Captain Lucky made his way towards the interrogation room. As he was walking, every men in uniform that he passed by stiffen and greeted him with a salute which the Captain acknowledge only with a nod. When he reached his destination, he saw Officer Michaels with a bloody nose and a black eye sitting on a chair by the door. Upon seeing his superior, Michaels immediately stood up and made a salute.

"Jesus Michaels. You look like D-day!" Captain lucky then let out a hearty laugh while Michaels was giving him a sheepish smile. "Go home and enjoy your christmas eve!"

The Captain then proceed to enter the interrogation room, inside he found Turner patiently talking to the suspect who was sitting on a steel chair with her hands cuffed in a steel table in the middle of the dimly lit room. Upon seeing the Captain entered the room, Turner stood up and saluted Lucky.

"Turner, give me a coffee will ya?" Captain Lucky carelessly placed the folder on the steel table making it slide. "A cup for the lady too. Thanks." The Captain added before Turner quickly turned on his knees.

Once they were alone, Captain Lucky observed the female comfortably sitting in front of him. He then carefully slumped back on the metal chair at the other side of the table facing the suspect. He made some mental notes about the physical qualities of the suspect– he noted that she was well dressed and despite the disheveled brown locks, the suspect looks like that she’s well maintained. The homeless angle is definitely out of the picture, he thought. He was in awe on how can this petite young lady was able to break a nose of a large fully grown man. He then saw that the right hand of the suspect was red and sore. It must be the result of her attack to Michaels, he concluded.

Captain Lucky stretched his back, closed his eyes and rubbed his neck, he was regretting painting all night and without getting a shut eye. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed that the big round green eyes were carefully observing his every movement and every twitch. He thought that the female suspect was a looker for her age and he felt a kind of bitterness that, if proven to be a communist spy, this young lady will waste her beauty away behind bars for the rest of her life.

“What’s your name Miss?” asked the Captain breaking the heavy silence between them.

No answer.

“Where you from?”

No answer.

“New Jersey?”

No answer.

“Can you speak English?”

“You sure have a lot of question” the suspect replied with annoyance in her tone.

“You didn’t give me any answer”

“If you want answers, you might wanna take a look at _that_ folder,” the suspect pointed her head towards the folder placed on top of the table in between them. “But I can’t guarantee you that it will be the answers to your question. It sure as hell didn’t give me any answers. That fucking folder led me right here. I’m so stupid.”

He must be careful he thought. Clark’s theory that this suspect in front of him is a Communist spy might be true after all. He then reached out to the case folder on the table and opened it to read it. A smirk of the young lady in a black and white mugshot photo greeted his sight immediately. He then proceed to read the one page file about the suspect.

“Name, Teresa Belivet. Age ---“ Captain Lucky was cut off when the suspect suddenly banged on the table making him almost jump from his seat.

“IT’S NOT TERESA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT?! IT’S THERE---”the suspect trailed off, Captain Lucky remained silent waiting for her to continue, “You know what. It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. Please continue.”

The Captain eyed her suspiciously, he saw her sighed deeply and dejectedly slumped back to her chair. He then cleared his throat before continuing dictating the information written on her case file. When he’s done another deafening silence draped them.

“So you think that I’m a commie?” the suspect asked.

“How did you---“

“I heard them talking right outside the door”

The Captain struggled in holding his straight face but deep down he was screaming at the incompetency of his men.

“Well, Do you think I am?” Teresa asked challenging the Captain.

“Are you?” he challenged back. She laughed.

“I want my phone call,” she said.

“You’ll get it when the time is right”

“I know my rights. I want my phone call. Right. Now.” This time she said it very clear and with sternness in every words.

“Very well then---“ the Captain was cut off by a soft knock on the door. Beats later Turner came in with 2 cups in his hands immediately filling the room with the roasted aroma of the coffee.

“Drink,” Captain Lucky instructed her when Turner placed the cup in front of her. “Coffee first then phone call.” The Captain watched the suspect reach out to the coffee with great difficulty because of the handcuffs.

“Turner, remove her cuffs will ya,” he instructed.

“But sir, she’s dange---“ Turner wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Captain Lucky, who was not happy being questioned about his decision, looked him directly at the eye. Turner then immediately removed the set of keys from his belt and carefully removed the shackles of the suspect.

“Thanks,” whispered Teresa before sipping her cup of coffee.

“Bring me a telephone will ya” Lucky asked Turner who was hesitant to leave him alone with the Commie but the fear of disobeying his captain was far more superior.

When they were finally alone once again, Captain Lucky and Teresa sipped their coffee in total silence until they drained the last of it.

“You paint?” she asked.

The Captain looked at her suspiciously wondering how in the world she got hold of that fact.

“You have smudges of paint in under your nails sir,” Teresa chuckled, “It’s either you paint for fun or that is nail polish”

“You have a great eye. And yes, I do paint”

“What do you paint?”

“Landscapes, mostly. But I’m finishing a portrait of my wife right now.”

“That’s nice. Having a hobby to get your head out of this stressful job once in a while will surely help in keeping the stress at bay. It will help your brain cells and neurons regenerate you know”

“You don’t say? Ha. That’s awfully swell.”

Turner came back to the room with a black telephone on his hand with extra-long wire to accommodate the request of the Captain. He then immediately set it up on the metal table. The Captain quickly dismissed Turner.

“What’s the number?” the Captain asked after getting the receiver from the stand. His finger was already ready to turn the rotating the knob of the phone.

“Aren’t you going to give me my privacy?”

“No. Number?”

“I’m not a _communist_ you know” she said while making an air quotes sign.

“I know” the Captain replied, surprising himself by his sudden conclusion that the lady in front of him was in fact not a communist spy. “Number?”

“I—I—“ she stuttered. It was the first time Captain Lucky saw Teresa feel so uncomfortable.

“You do have someone to call, right? You have someone to bail you out of here?” the Captain asked when he saw her struggling to find the right words.

“Of course!”

“Number?”

“I—I don’t know her number. Is there any way that you can find out?”

“Name and address?”

“Carol Aird. Madison Avenue.”

“Madison Avenue is a long stretch. I need specifics Teresa.”

“I don’t know the name of her building. She owns a furniture shop in 4th avenue though” she said. Her mouth was in a frown and her mood was in a sullen state. The Captain saw that Teresa was genuinely sad.

“And who is this Carol Aird?”

“She’s my --- my--- my cousin”

“Alright. Let’s see if I can do anything,” he softly said before calling the operator to connect him to the desired number of Carol Aird in Madison Avenue saying that it was an important police matter. During the excruciating wait, both he and Teresa remained tight lip and silent inside the room. He watched her as she nervously nimble at her nails while impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. It took almost twenty five minutes before Captain Lucky heard the operator on the other line say that he will be connected to the private line of Carol Aird. He tightly held on the receiver of the phone as he waited for the call to be picked up.

“Hello?” he heard a sleepy and rather raspy voice on the other line.

“Hello. This Captain Mandrazo, NYPD. May I speak to Miss Carol Aird?”

“I’m afraid she’s unavailable right now. This is Atty. Abigail Gerhard, Mrs Aird’s legal counsel, and I demand to know why on earth does a Captain of the police department is calling my client at this godforsaken hour?”

“We have her cousin ---“

“Cousin?”

“Teresa Belivet is in our custody and she needs someone to bail her out. I’ll be passing the phone to her now”

When the Captain passed the receiver to Teresa she silently thanked him before talking to Abigail Gerhard on the other line. The Captain is not comfortable in eavesdropping to a private phone call so he decided to leave the room and retire on the confines of his own office. But before he can retreat back to his office, he instructed Turner to relocate the suspect to the proper holding area while waiting for someone to bail her out.

“She’s not a red, sir?” Turner asked him.

“No,” he chuckled, “Let me know if she’s being bailed out” by this he went on his way towards his office to have a short nap.

_What a fucking morning and the sun is not up yet!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an anticlimactic chapter amarite? HAHAHA.  
> Next chapter will be up soon, maybe tomorrow.. or the next day... or the day after that... or the day after that... or the day after that...


	14. 4 Stages of Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! BACK TO BACK UPDATES BIIIIITEHCES! Fastest chapter update that i've ever done! I'm so diligent, I'm so proud of myself! Don't get used to it!

**December 24, 1954 (Around 2AM)**

Abigail Gerhard was sleeping on Carol’s sofa when her slumber was rudely interrupted by the deafening cries of the telephone. She clumsily sat up and regretted it immediately because of the shooting pain that traveled across her head. She then shut her eyes to let the pain subside and when she thought that it can be tolerated she looked around the disheveled living room of the blonde and noticed that the sun outside hasn’t fully risen yet. _What in the hell._

Woozily she sat up on the sofa and reached out for the wailing telephone. She picked up the receiver but instead of pressing it to her ears, she pressed it on her chest. All of her senses were focused on the bedroom at the end of the dimly lit hallway where she tucked a depressed, blabbering and drunk Carol to bed just hours ago. She waited a few more seconds before speaking just to make sure that the ringing of the phone didn’t wake the sleeping blonde.

She was confused at first on why a Captain of the NYPD was calling Carol at this hour. She decided to lawyer up and demand for an explanation. She was quite happy to herself when she thought that she sounded so professional and “Lawyer-y” even though that she never did practiced her degree in law.

Yes. She is a lawyer. Does she practice it? No. Never. The Gerhards is a family of lawyers, her grandparents are lawyers and her parents are both lawyers, so even as a little kid Abby already knows that she’s destined to be one. She attended one of the prestigious law schools in the country and graduated with flying colors too. She then passed the bar and ultimately swore the lawyer’s oath fulfilling her parents wish. They were so proud that their only child was finally a lawyer but little did they know that Abby is destined for something else.

Immediately after passing the bar, Abby travelled in Europe as a way to unwind and relax. There she met many people and unconsciously started making a web of her connections. It started from buying little pieces of both arts and furniture with an intent to sell it, with a rather large sum of interest, to her interested acquaintance. She’ll acquire an antique furniture or a sought after piece of art and she’ll just let the power of the word of mouth do its magic for her. Work for her is to attend gatherings, both in the US and in Europe, which consists of wine and women. Then she’ll just have to charm her way into selling her acquired products.

Eventually people who bought something from her will come back and ask for a specific furniture or a specific work of art of an artist offering her a much larger interest or commission, all she have to do is throw or attend a party to know where she can get the requested product. This was her life for many years, she doesn’t have an office to go to every morning, and she doesn’t have a Boss to report to everyday. She was living the dream!

But when the opportunity to establish a physical furniture shop with Carol arises, she hesitated at first but eventually gave in to the request of her newly divorced old flame and oldest friend. She knows that Carol badly wanted something for herself not associated with the ex-husband and that is why Abby agreed with the furniture shop even though that she knew that it is the least thing that she needed.

Hearing the small voice of Therese on the other line asking her to bail her out was still quite a shock even for Abby who just had the most shocking day of her life. She asked what happened, what crime is Therese was in for and what precinct, Therese dictated them.

“Wow. You had a busy night going kid,” she teased to make the seriousness of the events lighter.

“Tell me about it,” Abby heard Therese chuckled and she was grateful that the kid hasn’t lost her sense of humor with all the shit loads of stress she must be going through right now.

“Those were just petty crimes kid, nothing to worry about. I’ll come and bail you right this very instance”

“Is Carol coming with you?”

“No, I don’t think so. She’s--- she’s--- she’s---” Abby was trying to think of an excuse but for the first time in a very long time, she was out for words.

“It’s alright, Abby. I know. She doesn’t want to see me…”

“No. No no. Not that” Abby sighed dejectedly before continuing, “She’s incapable... as of the moment”

Silence. Abby sighed. She’s been babysitting Carol the whole day while the blonde was going through a very extreme and comical stages of grief without giving her the explanation why. And now, Therese on the other line seems that she’s more depressed about Carol than being in the custody of the police.

\---

 

It started the previous morning ( **December 231954)** , Abby was combating a severe hangover when she reported in their store. Upon entering their shared office she immediately heard Carol greet her a “Good Morning Abigail” perkier than usual and it made her suspicious. Unbeknownst to Abby, Carol was already in the first stage: **DENIAL**

“Okay. Spill it blondie,” she said as she was slumping down to her own brown swiveled chair.

“Whatever do you mean?” said Carol without lifting her head from the papers that she was reading.

“What happened last night?”

“Hmmmph?” was Carol’s preoccupied reply.

“What happened with you and Therese?” Abby said with a teasing tone trying very hard to make her friend to work her amazing story telling skill.

“What do you mean what happened? We’re just friends. Nothing happened”

“Friends? Nothing?? What do you mean _nothing_?”

“Abby, is there any new definition of _nothing_ that I didn’t know of?” Carol finally put the papers down and lift her eyes up just to meet the excitement in Abby’s eyes, “Nothing happened. We had a nice dinner and walked back to my apartment. I offered her to stay the night, she slept on the sofa and then, _POOOFF!”_ Carol ended her story with a wave of her hands in thin air as if she just finished a magic trick.

“ _POOOFF??”_ Abby repeated, she is cynical with the blonde’s story. She knows that the blonde was excluding important details from her.

“Yes. _POOF_! She went off with her own business the same as I. And I think you. Should. Too.”

Although still suspicious of her friend’s behavior, Abby raised her hands as a sign of surrender dropping the issue, “Okay. Okay. I get it. Nothing. POOOFFF!”

Abby thought that it will take days and several glasses of Martinis before Carol will open up about what happened between her and Therese. But oh boy, she was sooooooo wrong.

Stage two: **ANGER**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The store was jam packed because of the Christmas rush. Both she and Carol were so occupied throughout the day that it was already 3pm when Abby heard her stomach scream for food.

They were silently eating by the counter of the store so that they can easily see if there’s a walk-in customer. Abby was busy enjoying her own salad when suddenly she saw that Carol’s plastic fork suddenly broke in her hand.

“Easy, Wonder woman” Abby teased. She was rummaging the paper bag for an extra fork when she noticed Carol was calmly walking towards their displayed furniture.

“Where are you going??” Abby called out but Carol didn’t flinch, “I have an extra fork here Nitwit!”

 _What the hell is going on??_ Abby cursed under her breath before silently following Carol. She then watch the blonde stop in front of one of the displayed beds in the store.

“What are you doing?” Abby softly asked Carol while thoroughly examining the bed in front of them with her eyes. She was looking for anything unusual with the bed that may answer her pending question but it was no surprise that she didn’t find anything wrong with it.

She looked at the blonde standing beside her. Carol’s face was as cool as a cucumber but Abby noticed the erratic rising and falling of the blonde’s chest. She have a bad feeling about this.

“Carol?” Abby carefully and slowly placed a hand on Carol’s arm, afraid that if she made any sudden movements the blonde would be startled.

“Did you know that I can’t stop thinking about this bed?” Carol suddenly said but Abby noticed that it was more like addressed to the blonde than to her.

“Really?” Abby softly asked, she knows that one wrong move the ticking bomb beside her will explode.

“I kept looking at this bed all day. Even if I’m on the other side of the room, I always catch myself checking this bed”

“You should buy it then… I could give you a big discount.” Abby teased and flashed her the most irresistible smile that she can muster at that moment. But all her efforts were futile because Carol’s eyes were glued to the bed.

“That’s the funny thing really,” Carol said without any splat of humor in her voice, “I loathe this bed. But somehow it still has this magnetic force around it pulling and reeling me in ever since I saw her sleeping and bleeding on it and it is fucking driving me insane!”

Abby remained silent. She doesn’t have any clue behind the meaning of Carol’s monologue but there’s a teeny tiny voice inside her head screaming and warning her that it was the calm before the storm.

“I!” Carol kicked the leg the bed.

“FUCKING!” Another kick.

Carol’s face was transforming right before Abby’s eyes and she can’t do anything about it. She was glued to her place, scared that if she tried to stop her, she will serve as the substitute for the bed.

“LOATHE!”

Kick.

“THIS FUCKING BED!!!”

Carol screamed at the top of her lungs before jumping and attacking the bed by thrashing the bed covers and throwing all the pillows all over the place. Although Abby was awestruck at the scene unfolding before her, her quick wit prevailed and she immediately got hold off Carol’s arms stopping the blonde from completely trashing the bed.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND???!!!” Abby exclaimed as she was trying to stop Carol from resisting her grasps. “CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE TO THE GROUND!”

Abby eventually let go of Carol when the blonde stopped from twisting and grunting from her grasps.

“Now, tell me what’s happening?”

Instead of answering her, Carol just simply ran her hand through her blonde locks and dismissed the events with a wave of her hand.

“Oh no no no blondie. You can’t just—“ Abby mimicked Carol’s wave in the air, “--- me. I demand to know what’s going on!!”

“It’s that fucking bed! It’s driving me insane!”

“I know! I saw you! What I want to know is why??? It’s just a fucking bed!”

“It’s not just a bed! It is where I first saw _her_! Okay???”

“Saw who???”

“THERESE! That was where I first saw her! I saw her sleeping on that fucking bed! I kept on looking at it all day. Hoping that maybe I’ll see her once more sleeping on it! And it is fucking exhausting to comfort myself all day whenever I look at that fucking hideous empty bed as if it is mocking me for my helplessness.”

Carol was breathless, Abby knows that the blonde was exploding with emotions that she buried deep down inside all day.

“Okay. Now could you please tell me what happened last night?”

Carol paced back and forth before starting to tell Abby the events of last night.

“We had dinner, and it was fucking wonderful Abby! I really thought that we had a connection. I feel so at ease with her. It was so easy being with her. I have lived long enough to know that I can’t replicate with anyone else what she and I shared last night. She’s so BOLD Abby! She flirted with me in the cab on our way to the restaurant, asking me if my fingers can take her to heaven… I was taken aback with her boldness Abby. I needed to give us some space or else I could have devoured her right there in the back seat of the godforsaken cab!”

Abby raised her eyebrow. _Finger? Heaven? Now I don’t want to know what that was all about._

“I love it that she’s so so so brave! Could you believe that she actually held my hand while walking home? In the sidewalk Abby! She bravely reached for my hand! I can feel the little sparks of static dancing over my skin. It was a magical feeling and it causes me to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy! But I was too much of a coward Abby, I hurriedly let go from her grasp too paranoid that someone might see us!”

Carol paused and Abby remained silent for a while giving the blonde some space to breath and think.

“So what happened?” Abby asked when she can no longer take the heavy silence between them.

“Nothing.”

“Fuck your nothing Carol. What the hell happened next?!”

“NOTHING! Like a stray cat that you fed and gave shelter during the night, she fucking disappeared in the morning! SHE FUCKING DISAPPEARED! But unlike the stray cat, at least she had a decency to write me a fucking note!”

Carol then abruptly produced a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket and shoved it to Abby’s idle hands. Abby rapidly read the note.

               _Dear Carol,_

_I meant everything I said. Thanks for everything. Good bye._

_Therese_

“A FUCKING NOTE ABBY! If it is not for that goddamn piece of paper I may have thought that I just imagined everything! But I have A FUCKING NOTE! Did I told you that she’s bold??? OH SHE’S GOT SOME NERVE TOO! Leading me in to believing that we had a special connection just to leave me with a GODDAMN NOTE!”

Abby was silent for a while. She knows that her friend is hurting but she doesn’t know the right words to comfort her. All that she can say was “I’m so sorry Carol…”

 It may sound so selfish but she was so glad when the bell on the store’s front door suddenly ring signaling the arrival of a customer. She watch as Carol change her demeanor from the screaming beast to a poised and elegant picture perfect woman. The blonde was about to walk towards the customers to entertain but Abby stopped her by holding her arm. Carol just gently smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle pat before making her way towards the curious couple.

The remaining hours of the day went by swiftly, there were no noticeable signs of Carol’s breakdown earlier and this scares Abby more than it should. Carol was back to her old self socializing and laughing with the customers and all. But this can’t fool Abby, she knows that deep down inside Carol was still hurting and it feels kinda sucks for Abby because she can do nothing about it. She knows that the blonde still held back some information from her but she know better than forcing her to say it all not when the blonde was so vulnerable.

After closing the store, arm in arm they walked back to the parking lot to their designated cars. When they reached their destination they parted with a kiss on each kiss.

“Do you want to have a drink tonight?” asked Abby, she’s worried for her friend.

“No, no. I’m actually tired, I’m going to turn in early”

“You sure?”

“Of course,”

“Call me later!” Abby called out before Carol started her car and backing it down the road to disappear.

 

3rd and 4th stage: **BARGAINING AND DEPRESSION**

**(December 24, 1954 12:20AM)**

It was already twenty pass midnight when Abby found herself knocking on Carol’s apartment. She came from a party of some art aficionado that happened to be inside her web of connections. There was some kind of a snow storm so, instead of driving herself home back to New Jersey she decided to just crash at Carol’s place until the morning.

When nobody answered the door, Abby rummaged her purse for the spare key of the apartment that Carol gave her with explicit instructions that it should only be used for emergency.

_Well, I don’t have a place to sleep in. This is an emergency._

When she finally managed to open the door a blinding darkness immediately greeted her. She called for her friend as she slowly close the door behind her. There was still no answer.

_Is she not home?_

She waited until her eyes fully adjusted in the dark before scrambling her way to the nearest lamp that she can find. And when she was able to turn on a light, she was shock by the scene in front of her. Carol, still with her work clothes on, was sleeping on the sofa with empty bottles of liquor and stubs of cigarettes surrounding her.

She rushed towards her friend thinking that the blonde was passed out on the sofa. But to her utter surprise, she saw Carol’s blank grey eyes staring at nothing.

“Carol! Are you alright?” Abby frantically asked, she’s worried that her friend may have got enough liquor on her system that can literally drown or poison herself to death.

 “Abby is that you?”

“Carol…” Abby gently helped Carol straighten up in the sofa. “Carol, what are you doing?” she asked with her breaking voice. Abby was trying so hard not to cry in front of her friend. It was the first time she saw Carol in this state – her state right now was even worse than her custody battle with Harge, and it is so hard for Abby to see her like that.

“I can’t sleep Abby…”

“It’s because your sofa is not as comfortable as your bed, you nitwit” she said trying to lighten up the mood.

“It smells like her”

“What?”

“The bed… it smells like her. I can’t sleep”

“I thought that she slept on the ---- Oh.” Abby paused. Her theory that Carol was holding something back was turned out to be true. “Come on, I’ll change the sheets so that you can sleep.”

“No! Please don’t!” cried Carol.

“But I can’t just let you sleep here Carol! You need to rest!”

“Fine. I’ll sleep. But you don’t have to change the sheets”

Abby agreed and they slowly made their way towards Carol’s bedroom. Once inside, Abby noticed that the bed was in total disarray but she didn’t comment on it but instead she helped Carol shed off of her work clothes until the blonde was stripped down with only her underwear. Abby then plumped up Carol’s pillow and slowly assist her in laying down.

“Feel better?” Abby asked when she saw Carol breathing in the scent of the pillows.

“No.”

“You will, if you just close your eyes and try to sleep”

“I can’t Abby” tears were starting to form on the grey eyes, “Every time I close my eyes all I can see is her. All I can feel is her lips. Her touch. God, I’m some kind of idiot! If only she’d come back, I promise that I’ll never ever let go of her hand whenever she reaches out to mine. I wish I was brave enough to reach out to her, to embrace her, to clasp her in the comforts of my arms when she was here beside me! I’d give anything to have her back here with me Abby.”

Carol was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Carol, you need to be stronger than this… and besides, you only knew her for a day you can’t possibly be---“

“You don’t understand Abby! She never leaves my mind, she’s always there. It’s just incomprehensible. She’s like my one stable force, my stability in this world filled with chaos that I so desperately need in my life. It feels as though I’m in a dangerous fire, yet I’m completely safe at the same time. It feels like that she have given me peace and made my heart dance. And a hole—the hole that I was not aware that has been there all this time, has now been filled by her. Now she’s gone! Forever gone! Oh Abby, I don’t know how to live anymore!”

“Stop that you blabbering nitwit! You are drunk! You’ll live! And besides, you have Rindy, remember??”

“Oh Rindy, my sweet baby girl. But she’s better off with her father than with me---“

“Oh no, blondie. Don’t say that. You are the best mother in the world alright? In three days, Rindy will be back here and you will go on with your life! The hole! That hole that you’re talking about, let Rindy fill it in! Not just some stranger you picked up from that stupid bed!”

Carol chuckled.

“What am I supposed to do without you Abby? You are such a good friend. I love you, you know that right?”

“I know,” Abby suppressed a laugh, “I love you too nitwit! Now, close those fucking swollen eyes and go to sleep”

\---

**Dember 24, 1952 (Around 2AM)**

“Hello? Abby? Are you still there?” Therese’s voice snapped back Abby to reality.

“Hold on tight Therese. I’m coming to bail you out. Then we’ll talk.”

“Thank you Abby”

As she placed the receiver back, Abby immediately stood up from the sofa and started her quest in silently finding her purse and keys in the mess that Carol left in the living room.

“Who was on the telephone?” Carol wearing her robe asked through her croaky and brittle voice as if she hadn’t had a drink of water for ages.

Busy rummaging through the used glasses, empty bottles and discarded boxes of takeout Abby was unaware of the presence of Carol, so when she heard the blonde speak, she almost had a heart attack.

“Jesus Christ!” Abby exclaimed, “You almost scared me to death Carol”

“Who were you talking to?” Carol asked.

“Talking? I was talking to no one! You’re still drunk Carol, go back to bed” Abby was trying her best to hide the truth from her friend because she thinks that the blonde is still not in the right set of mind to receive the facts.

“Quit it you nitwit!” Carol snapped taking Abby aback, “I heard the telephone ringing. Who was it?”

“Carol…” from being criminal, Abby soften her approach to Carol. She can see that her friend was still hurting despite Carol’s own feeble attempt to drown her sorrow with alcohol.

“Was it Therese?”

Abby didn’t answer. She doesn’t want to lie to her friend but she also doesn’t want to deepen the wound of Carol.

 “What does she want?” there was a tinge of annoyance in Carol’s voice, Abby noted. She contemplated if she should tell the truth to the blonde. Abby thought that there was no point in hiding the fact so she slowly explained to Carol the situation of Therese. While doing so, she saw her friend’s pale face literally turn white and her grey eyes were as wide as physically possible as if she just saw a ghost behind Abby.

“Oh my god! We need to go get her quickly!” Carol started to scramble towards the front door leaving Abby stunned in the middle of the living room.

“YOU’RE ONLY WEARING A ROBE!” Abby called out when Carol managed to step outside the front door.

“Fuck!” she heard Carol curse making her smile.

“Are you sure you want to come?” Abby asked her when Carol hurriedly went back to the living room.

“Yes. I’m sure!”

“You’re still drunk Carol. You should just wait here!”

“I’ll go get dressed and then we’ll go!”

“Carol…”

“Abby, Therese needs me! This is the second chance that I’ve been asking God all day! I can’t fuck this one up! Okay? Now wait for me here and don’t you dare leave without me!”

Carol then swiftly made her way towards her bedroom to get dressed leaving Abby in the living room with a proud smile on her face.

“That’s my girl” Abby whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?


	15. Poopy Time Loop

**December 22, 1954 (Around 11PM)**

Therese opened the door of the bathroom but before she can fully exit to the dimly lit hallway of the apartment Carol suddenly appeared in front of her.

“I better go. Thanks for everything,” she said to Carol, reaching up to run her hand along the arm of the blonde as a gesture of her gratitude and sincerity. But Carol caught her hand in hers just before she can touch her, startling Therese.

Therese looked into the Carol’s eyes once again and she saw that her expression was intense, almost threatening.

For a moment, the thought that Carol was angry came swirling, once again, inside Therese’s mind but before she can ponder on it further, the blonde yanked her closer and covered her mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. It was a rather sloppy kiss to be honest - their noses were pressed awkwardly at each other and their teeth banged against each other.  But despite these circumstances, Therese responded immediately, surprising her own self. Carol’s lips were so warm, the caress of her lips softer than she could have imagined. She tasted hesitantly with her tongue, and Therese opened her mouth with a low moan.

Their tongues danced an intense routine of tango. Every beat, every movement, sent shivers down to Therese’s lower abdomen. Their kiss was so deep and intense that when Carol broke free from Therese’s lips both of them were panting like dogs in heat. Therese wanted Carol to kiss her once again and to be honest, she wanted more! She wanted Carol’s hands on her, in her! She wanted Carol to take her to the fucking edge! But all she can do was to silently whimper like a lost puppy when Carol pressed their foreheads together.

“Hi…” Carol softly whispered. Her voice was so low and husky that if Therese was not staring at the smudged lipstick all over the lips of the blonde she wouldn’t have any idea that Carol said something.

“Hello…” Therese whispered back. She then shyly lowered her gaze and bit her lower lips to stop herself from grinning like a fool.

Using her fingers, Carol carefully raised Therese’s head to meet her eyes. Green and Grey fiery with passion and lust locked with each other. They shared another kiss but this time it was different – it was not rushed, it was so delicate and soft and full of love that Therese thought that she’ll be crying by the time they stop kissing. Their lips fitted perfectly – as if they were meant to be woven with each other. But as much as Therese loved their slow and tender tempo, her other more important needs wanted satisfaction! Letting her lust override her whole being she wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck to deepen their kiss.

As if reading Therese’s mind or maybe, perhaps, letting her lust take control over her, Carol slid her lips down to Therese’s neck growling as Therese arched her head to give more access and whimpered in pleasure. In the meantime, two pairs of hands were blindly fondling each of their bodies – hair, breasts, legs, and bum, all of them were unsafe from their squeezing and caressing hands. But as much as she enjoys Carol nibbling her neck and jaw, Therese needed to feel and drink from the blonde’s lips once again. She held Carol’s face with both of her hands and guided her back towards her lips. They were moving against each other, feeling each other.

But once again, to Therese’s dismay, Carol broke free from their kiss. With flushed cheeks, Therese opened her hooded eyes and it was immediately welcomed by Carol’s. Therese noticed that Carol’s hands were trying to steady her moving hips that was desperately searching for contact - she was not aware that she was grinding on the blonde like a stripper with a pole all this time. By the time that she managed to stop her hips from moving, Carol was already smirking.

Without saying a word, Carol took her hand and briskly pulled her towards the end of the hallway. They stopped in front of the last door which she assumed was to Carol’s bedroom. To Therese’s surprise, the blonde pushed her against the door and wrapped her one hand around her waist while the other was on her neck before giving her another searing kiss that made her knees wobble.

“You are addictive, do you know that?” Carol breathily whispered while leaving wet traces of kisses on Therese’s jaws and ears.

“Carol…” Therese managed to reply in between her irregular breathing, “Just open the goddamn door”.

Carol drew her head back and gave out a hearty laugh. Therese took this opportunity to hungrily devour Carol’s neck like a vampire who was asleep for a hundred years. She bit on the porcelain skin of the blonde and quickly massage it with her tongue, resulting to Carol groaning and moaning in ecstasy.

She doesn’t know, and for the love of god she doesn’t care, how they managed to open the door to the bedroom, all that mattered for Therese was Carol – her moans, her touches, her kisses and her whole being. Therese’s senses were in over load – her sense of sight was overcast by the hungry and passionate grey eyes of Carol; her sense of smell was shrouded by the sweet and dusky perfume of the blonde that makes her feel dizzy in delight; her sense of hearing was overpowered by the deafening moans and hungry growls of Carol, making her knees buckle and wobble; the enthusiastic hands of Carol fondling with her breasts and bum numbed the other parts of her body; and finally, the sweet sweet taste of Carol’s tongue playing with her own was almost enough to bring her to her deathbed. 

Without breaking their kiss, Carol clumsily steered Therese to her bed, stepping on each other’s foot once or twice. Meanwhile, Therese was carelessly and blindly searching for the zipper of Carol’s dress. But before she can yank the cold metal down, Carol pushed her hard on the bed leaving Therese breathless and motionless from the shock of the sudden abrasiveness. Therese was not given enough time to recover or to even gather her thoughts because Carol aggressively straddled her hips in one swift motion to give her another searing kiss.

The feeling of Carol’s weight on her was almost enough for Therese to be pushed on the edge. But she knows that the night was still long, and if she wants to know what’s in store for her, she needs to muster all her strength to try and suppress all the volcanic feelings that were waiting to erupt on her lower abdomen.

Trying to steady her erratic breathing, Carol eventually managed to straighten up her back, raised her eyebrow and shot a questioning look at Therese asking if she was sure about it without saying a word. Therese almost rolled her eyes at the blonde whose grey eyes, clouded with lust, were intently looking at her. She wanted to scream that of course she wants this! What kind of person would stop and run away from the horny hot blonde straddling their hips on top of a bed??? Stupid person, that’s what! Stupid, dumb ass! Of course, she wasn’t able to say her thoughts out loud, she just eagerly nodded while grinning like the mad hatter. Carol grinned back then took a dive into Therese’s neck for more nibbling and biting. Therese arched her back and gave more access.

While Carol was trying to unbutton Therese’s dress while peppering her with kisses, Therese noticed that there was a ray of dim light coming from outside that was able to penetrate the dark room through a small space between the curtains. Therese followed it with her hooded and cloudy with lust eyes. She turned her head to the side and saw that on the bedside table was a large frame with a black and white photo in it, the only thing illuminated in the whole room – thanks to the spotlight-like ray of light. Despite the euphoric sensations that Therese was experiencing, she was curious enough to take a peep of the photo. When she managed to look at the picture through her squinted eyes, she saw a familiar blonde girl holding a frog and grinning towards the camera.

Therese’s whole body stiffened. Color drained from her face, as white as a ghost, white as a sheet, rigid, rooted to the spot, frozen, clammy, cold sweat, shaking, unable to speak, wide eyes, heart in her throat, heart pounding, too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear. There was only one way to find out if her hunch was true.

“Carolyn…” Therese whispered, hoping against hope that the blonde won’t respond to her call.

“Carolyn?” Therese repeated.

“Hmmmph?” Carol replied in between kisses, unaware of the inner turmoil that was going with Therese.

“Oh god…” Therese cried out. She usually praise herself for her never failing hunches in life and in science but that moment, she detested herself for it. Her hunch was right. She was fucking right! And it was the worst feeling that she have ever felt in her entire life.

"Just call me Carol, darling. Only my mother calls me in that name...” Carol joked still in between kisses.

When she noticed that Therese was not responding to her touches and kisses, Carol shot her a worried look and asked, “What’s wrong darling?”

‘I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” Therese shook her head in disgust multiple times trying to get rid of the thoughts inside her head.

“Oh,” Carol then dejectedly unsaddled Therese and sat up on the bed.

Both of them were silent for quite some time trying to even their erratic breaths; Therese was laying flatly on the bed while Carol was sitting with her back turned to her.

“I thought… I thought that…” Carol softly speak, her husky voice was so low that it startled Therese to hear so much hurt in it, “I thought that we both wanted it.”

Carol took a deep breath and straighten her back and sternly said, “I’m sorry.”

“Carol…” Therese sat up from the bed to reach out to Carol. But before she can touch the blonde’s shoulder, Carol stood up from the bed and turned around to face her.

“You can stay in this room for the night,” Carol’s eyes were so cold and distant contrary to fiery and passionate ones Therese had the chance to see a while ago. Carol then marched off towards the door without waiting for Therese to say a word.

“Carol,” was all that Therese can say – she was trying so hard not to let her tears fall down. Seeing Carol become this cold distant person in front of her was enough to break her heart into pieces. Therese wanted to tell her everything! Therese wanted to confess every little single thing to her but she doesn’t know how Carol will take it.

As if her mind was suddenly rebooted, Therese jumped off the bed ran towards Carol to stop her from leaving the room.

 “Carol, let me explain…”

“There’s no need for explanation Therese. I perfectly understand what happened. I’m not a senseless person”

“No! You don't understand Carol! An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe what happened and what I’m feeling about you right now Carol. You are a starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk. You are all the stars in the sky condensed into a single point. You are everything and nothing at the same time. Together, you are both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

The way you make me feel when you’re around, or when you are not so the whole world becomes monotonous and it’s difficult to breathe, it is incomprehensible! It feels as if I have to give up so many things to be happy but yet, those things mean nothing when compared to you.

I may be sooooo fucking confused right now, but I know, deep deep down inside that since the first time I saw you, well in this timeline because the really first time I saw you, you were sitting on a wheel ch---- ANYWAY, I know, I KNOW that I want you Carol. I want you! But I just need time to actually process all the mind-blowing facts that I have acquired a mere minutes back.

 What I’m saying is…” Therese took a breath then she gently held Carol’s hand and plead with her eyes, “Let’s take it slow. Why don’t you stay and lay down here with me? Let’s just bathe in each other’s presence.”

Carol closed her eyes, her jaws clenching, she’s trying her best not to cry “Therese….”

“I’ll be your big spoon. I’m a great spooner,”

“I am going to stay in Rindy’s room. Goodnight.” With that, Carol let go of the hand that was holding her and left the room leaving Therese standing face to face with a closed door.

\------

Unable to get a shut eye, Therese was tossing and turning on the bed. And when the first sign of the morning sun hit the sky, she gathered all her things and ventured out of the apartment. She wanted to wait for Carol to wake up and to try to explain everything to her but she went against the thought and went on her way leaving only a note for the blonde. It was probably for the best if she ended it there, Therese thought. And besides, she will be back in the future tomorrow morning, so there was no point in lingering.

When the right moment come, Therese will make her way towards the empire state building. She was both excited and nervous to meet _Teresa Belivet_. No, she will not tell Teresa that she was Therese from the future, and she might be her granddaughter, no. Therese knows the dangers and consequences of those acts. She just need to meet a person that shares the same blood as hers in her lifetime - As if to reassure herself that she is a human being and not some kind of freak of nature who just happened to spawn from the earth. And what was Teresa doing on top of this tall building in the middle of the night? Was she supposed to jump to her death? These are soke of the questions that Therese would want to answer later that night. So, like a creep, she will have to loiter in the observation deck until the wee hours of the night to have a little chat to her _potential_ grandmother or even just catch a glimpse of this Teresa. How would she know who Teresa will be? She doesn’t know but for now, she needs to suppress all her feelings to let her think straight and mentally prepare herself for the events happening later that night. With a soft sigh she quietly closed the apartment door behind her.

**December 23, 1954 (Around 10pm)**

It was another cold night and the snow was falling fast. Therese was patiently waiting for Teresa while withstanding the cold wind against her skin when one of the attendant in the observation deck declared that they were about to close the place in 5 minutes. Bundled people cried out in dismay but like a flock of sheep, they slowly made their way towards the elevators.

In no time, the place was dark and deserted except for Therese who purposely hid in the dark. Her eyes and ears are straining for any sign of another person in the place. It took her about 30 minutes of waiting before she heard an echoing footsteps in the deck. This must be her, Therese thought. Shivering, she slipped out of her hiding place and slowly faced the only person linking her to her past. But to her utter sadness, it was just a guard going about his nightly routine check of the deck.

Therese tried to argue, bribe, and fight the guards in the deck to get her way but as we all know by now, she was apprehended by the police before Teresa showed up in the deck. It was not her intention to punch one of the officers, but her irritation and disappointment needed an outlet.

In the precinct she was subjected to the routine steps to file her offense – her finger prints and mugshot were taken. She was then brought in front of an elevated desk with a black typewriter placed on top of it. Therese feels that it was like being placed in front of a judge waiting for her verdict but instead of an honorable judge, sitting behind the desk was a young desk officer with dark thick glasses.

“What happened to poor Michaels?” asked the desk officer.

“We got a feisty one over here,” Turner replied nonchalantly as he was holding Therese by her elbow.

 “Name?” the desk officer directed the question to her.

“Therese Belivet,”

“Teresa Belivet,” the desk officer said slowly as he started to type in the words, making the typewriter shout a deafening sound in every push that the he made.

“No. My name is _Therese_ Belivet!” Therese corrected him making an emphasis on her first name.

“Address?”

“New York, new York,” the desk officer resumed typing, “Look Officer, my name is _Therese”_

“Ah huh” the desk officer replied while still typing.

“Age?” the desk officer looked down at her.

“26”

“Hair. Brown. Eyes. Green. Height… hmmm… about 5’2.” the desk offcier dictated nonchalantly as another series of loud thumping from the typewriter commenced.

“Excuse me, but did you already corrected my name?” Therese asked.

“Reason of arrest: Public Intoxication---“

“---Public Intoxication??? Hey, I’m not drunk!!”

“--- Trespassing. Resisting arrest. Attacking and injuring officer----“ the desk officer continued on dictating and typing at the same time while Therese was running amok in front of him.

“--- I’m not drunk!!!!”

“What’s that Miss?” the desk officer paused from typing and looked at Therese beneath his thick glasses.

“I’m not drunk,” she repeated.

The desk officer just merely shrugged and asked, “Okay, not intoxicated then.” He then took a pencil from his desk and crossed out the words from the file.

“How ‘bout my name?”

“Your name?”

“Have you already corrected it?”

“ _Teresa Belivet---“_

“---That’s not----“

“What kind of name is Belivet?”

“What????”

“Is it French?”

“No, it’s Czech”

“Czech?”

“You know, eastern Europe or something.”

“Turner, bring her to the _Interrogation_ room! I’ll call the Captain!”

“How about the error in my na---“

She wasn’t even able to complete her question cause Turner swiftly ushered her by the elbow towards the interrogation room. Running out of patience and energy, Therese just let him drag her across the hall.

It was during her “interrogation” done by the Officer named Turner when she eventually realized what had transpired – there was no Teresa Belivet after all, it was her all this time! How the fuck did that happen? She doesn’t know and honestly, I don’t know either. I guess we are just stuck in an endless time loops here. Seeing the case folder of Teresa Belivet for the first time inspired her to break all the laws of science and build her own time machine. She travelled back to time to meet her one link to her own family but instead she got herself arrested. Then the “2013 Therese”, without the knowledge that it was just her own case file, will eventually find the file and it will inspire her to break all the laws of science and build herself a time machine just to make herself arrested so that the “future her” will eventually…. See! It is a fucking large poopy loop!

Feeling defeated and a little depressed, Therese demanded for her phone call. She needs to hear Carol's voice. She's already determined to confide everything to the blonde for a shot to spend her remaining hours with her. When the Captain was able to reach Carol, Therese's heart almost leapt out of her chest. She doesn't care if Carol would not bail her out, she just needed to hear the blonde's voice again. But her heart sank when she discovered that it was Abby speaking on the other line. She was grateful for Abby but is it too much to wish that it was Carol who's coming to rescue her? If only she just kept her eyes closed she wont be able to see the pciture. Curiosity indeed kills. It did not only killed the sexy mood but it is also slowly killing her from a brokenheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who are having a hard time keeping up with the timelines and all, Check the 2 or so previous chapters. I've added some specific dates and times to help us ... Cause honestly, I got confused as hell too. Hahahah. And, if you havent noticed it yet, I tried my luck with some sexy actions here. What do you think?


	16. Something

YEAR 2013  
Hot milk, cocoa, and sugar - sometimes the simplest are the best. Standing over the pan, Sister Alicia watched the small curls of steam rise into the wintry air, though the fire was warming the room quickly. She stir a little, adding a little hint of two different spices into the pan. Therese lays down the mugs with a clink to the counter and glances over, flashing a shy grin directed towards the nun.   
Sitting by the kitchen counter of the old mansion that Therese calls her childhood home, she watches the nun pour their hot chocolate drink into their mugs. Therese immediately grabbed unto her mug after the nun poured every last of the rich drink, prompting Sister Alicia to click her tongue.   
"Patience Birdie," the nun said as she gracefully maneuver in the kitchen to put the pan into the sink and retrieve a zip lock bag of white fluffy treats from the cupboard.   
Therese's smile grows wider as she silently watch the nun put 4 marshmallows in each cup.  
"4? Are we celebrating anything special?" she sheepishly asked the nun with her wide childish grin and a raised eyebrow.   
"Rare visits are always special Therese," Sister Alicia nonchalantly said as she place the plastic of marshmallows back to the cupboard.  
Therese was caught off guard and she was unable to formulate any reply. A lingering silence fell on them and Therese knows that she must be sweating bullets despite the cold weather. Guilt immediately filled Therese's being. Unable to hold the kind gaze of the nun any longer she grabbed her mug and hid her embarrassed face by slowly sipping her drink. It may be hard to admit it but her visit to the home was becoming less and less frequent. She knows that she's kind of neglecting the only mother she knew but her life took a drastic turn ever since Tommy presented the case file to her.   
Every free time that she had was spent investigating and researching for more information about Teresa Belivet. So that means that even Sundays, which was usually reserved for her visits to the nun, was spent buried beneath a pile of old case files in different libraries and stations with Dannie.  
She only managed to snap out of her crazy frenzy when she received a worried phone call from the nun the week before. The nun thought that something bad may have happened to her because she wasn't able to visit for many consecutive weekends without a single phone call or text from her. With a great sigh of relief in knowing that Therese was okay after all, Sister Alicia bid her goodbye without insisting her to visit. The nun was just worried about her wellbeing, Therese thought. So she decided to drop everything about Teresa Belivet and visit the nun the following weekend.  
"Oh I don't mean it like that," Sister Alicia said immediately sensing that her innocent comment made the young brunette uneasy, she then sat on the empty chair beside Therese, "Of course your every visit is special birdie. I mean, I just---"  
Although Therese's lips were already burning from the scalding chocolate drink, she wasn’t able to put down her mug. She needed it to hide her face from the nun. She needed it to conceal her tears threatening to fall down because of guilt.  
"I just wish that you'll visit more often birdie," Sister Alicia continued, "I know that you're busy and ---"  
The nun was not able to finish her sentence because Therese cut her off by slamming the mug down on the counter before burying her face to the nun's shoulder while embracing her tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Therese repeatedly chanted as she let her tears fall down to the nun's shoulders. Sister Alicia, in return, rubbed Therese's back up and down and whispered comforting words to her.  
"Don't ever think again that I'm too busy for you..." Therese managed to say between the sniffing and the crying. No matter how Therese is, she will always be the same orphaned young girl under the arms of the nun. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."  
"Calm down Therese. It is not your fault. It's alright. It is all part of life," Sister Alicia broke their embrace and held Therese's shoulders, "And don't you think that I'm guilt tripping you or whatever you kids call it these days okay?"  
Therese snorted at the nun's statement and before they knew it, both of them are sharing a laugh. Tears, guilt and longingness all forgotten. The next few moments were spent sharing stories and laughter with each other while sipping their chocolate drink.  
"You're looking like your mother in each passing day," the nun suddenly said out of the blue while Therese was laughing at one of the nun's story.   
"My mother??? I thought you never knew her?"  
"Indeed. But, you know, I saw her face to face and she handed you to me personally, so I got a pretty good look on her face. And I can confirm that you truly look like her."  
"Well, she's a pretty good looking lady. I can tell you that!" Therese replied jokingly making the nun laugh.  
"Well we are on the topic anyway might as well tell it to you," Therese said nonchalantly to Sister Alicia, "I found something interesting about me."  
"About you??"  
"I may have found my grandmother. Well technically I didn’t find her physically... yet. I mean I don’t know where she is right now and to be frank, I don’t know if she is even alive. I don’t even know if she really is my grandmother! But if my conclusion is right then I’m positive that she is. But my conclusion is based on a single case file that I am not even sure if it is authentic. I mean, the case file is weird. It has lot of deleted information on it. It doesn’t even have any copy of the mugshot. I mean, ha ha ha, everyone who gets arrested gets a mugshot right. And it is driving me insane knowing that my all past is clinging on this single thread of evidence that can be easily----"  
"STOP STOP!" Sister Alicia shouted to catch the attention of Therese, "You are doing THAT thing again! You are rumbling. I don't understand birdie. You lost me at 'I found my grandmother'! Ho-- how???"  
Frankly, when Therese decided to visit the home, she had no intention of telling Sister Alicia about it. She was determined to stop all of her efforts digging the past but now, sitting beside Sister Alicia, she feels that she must at least inform the nun about her discovery. Taking a deep breath, Therese gathered her thoughts and slowly told the nun the story about Teresa Belivet.   
"What was the name again dear?" It was Sister Alicia’s first question after Therese finishes talking.  
"Teresa Belivet..."  
"Teresa... Sounds like it where your name was derived from.. Year of the case file?"  
"1954... Why??? Do you think you know her??" Therese can't hide her eagerness as she ask the nun.  
"Know her? No!" The nun answered defensively, "So, what's your plan now?"  
"Nothing," Therese shrugged as she took another sip from her mug and was surprised to find it already empty. "I decided to finally throw the towel. I'll let Teresa live in the past and as I live here in the present."  
"Oh that's too bad..."  
"Too bad? Why too bad??" Therese actually thought that sister Alicia will be thrilled to know that she will stop pursuing her past.  
"Well--- I really think that you have something right now"  
"If something is the old unreliable, barely contains enough information case file, then I really have something," Therese was unable to contain her sass and her reply cause a disapproving look from Sister Alicia. Therese managed to whisper sorry before Sister Alicia started to talk.  
"Ever since when you were a little girl you have been curious about your parents. Remember when you always ask Sister Francesca and me about your mother? We tried--- I tried really hard to fill that large hole that your mother left you. Over time, there were no questions asked and it seem that you are finally comfortably living your life without knowing your family. But as you are telling me the story, you can deny this but I know deep down inside you are still that little girl longing to know about her past. So why stop now when you FINALLY have something to start with? You may say that it is rubbish but at least you have something, right?"  
"Yes--- I mean, you are right. But I hit the dead end already. It's a something leading me to nowhere,"  
"Isn't that you scientist live for? To stretch a little something as long as you can to prove your theories and conclusions?"  
"Technically, no," Therese chuckled, "but I see your point sister.  
"Why don’t you continue investigating with Dannie? Or you can go ask that Tommy for a little help, looks like he is an expert in minding someone else's business. Ha ha ha. Or you can hire a private investigator. Just say the word, I know someone."  
"Private investigator?? Really?? You know a private investigator?”  
“Therese, my Mother was a lawyer. She knew a lot of people! And when I say a lot I really mean a lot,”  
“I can’t hire a private investigator. It will feel like that I am in a black and white film noir! Might as well just travel through time to save us all the trouble!" Therese jokingly said but a light bulb inside her mind suddenly came to life and flickered through her eyes.  
"You are a smart girl. You'll figure something out. In the meantime, why don't you help me with these mugs and then we can talk more while walking in the garden."  
"Sure," Therese sprung up from her seat. A new found energy was cruising through her veins. She just thought of a new project and she was eager to go back to her apartment to start. But for now, she obediently took the mugs to the sink to wash it with her dear Sister Alicia.

 

December 24, 1954; Around 3AM  
"Carol wait!!! Wait for me goddamn it!" Abby cried when she saw Carol hurriedly jump out of the cab the moment it stopped by the curb.   
"That would be---" the driver was immediately cut off by Abby who passed him a couple of bills.  
"---Here, here! Keep the change!" Abby was now scrambling to get to Carol who was briskly wobbling in the snow filled street.  
"Where the hell are you going??!" Asked Abby when she was able to catch up on the blonde. Her voice echoed through the empty street in the middle of the night.   
"Where else? I'm going to bail out Tereeezz,"   
"The police station is THAT way!" Abby pointed to the opposite direction of the street.  
"Oh," Carol then wobbly turned and tried very hard to walk straightly to the direction her friend pointed but her efforts failed because she was wobbling like a bamboo swaying with the wind.  
"Jesus. Carol, you can't even walk straight!" Abby shook her head before reaching for the blonde's arm to keep her steady.  
"I can walk straight!"  
"Ha. Yeah. If that's what you call straight then I'm straight," Abby chuckled as they started walking towards the police station. The station was just a few steps away from the curb where they were dropped by the cab but Abby feels that it was farther than it really was because of the weight of the drunk blonde that she was dragging by her side. After a few minor tumbles and slips from the blonde, the duo finally arrived in the station in one piece.  
"Please don't let go of my arm. Alright?" Abby pleaded.  
"I'm not a child Abigail." Carol stubbornly replied.  
"I know and I know that you are old enough to be arrested for public intoxication"  
"They wouldn't dare!"  
"Just follow my lead and everything will be alright. Please act as sober as you can. Okay?" Abby hurriedly pleaded to Carol before they enter the lobby of the station.  
"Alright," the blonde agreed, "You can let go of me now"  
"No," Abby protested, "I can't do that."  
"Abby, if you don't let go of me we will be both behind bars minutes from now. Okay? I can handle myself," Carol whispered. Abby caught a whiff of the blonde's breath and she thought that it was enough to make her drunk too because of the strong and lingering smell of alcohol in it.  
"Are you sure?" Abby whispered as they slowly enter the station while regretting her decision to let her drunk friend come along with her. But Carol didn't reply to her question instead the blonde softly removed Abby's hands from her arms. Running her hand through her hair once, Carol managed to approach the lobby desk without any signs of her drunkenness leaving Abby awestruck in the entrance.  
For a second, Abby really thought that everything will be fine. She thought that they would be able to breeze through this whole process without a hiccup but when Carol slammed the lobby desk really hard with her hand and declared "I am here to bail out someone, your honor!" for the whole station to hear, Abby felt a cold sweat roll down to her back.  
"Are you a family?" the desk officer, who was really trying hard not to burst out laughing with Carol's introductions, asked.  
Snapping out of her frozen trance, Abby hurriedly walk towards Carol.  
"Am I family?? What kind of goddaa---" Replied Carol who was still talking as loud as possible.  
"Good morning Officer!" watching her breath Abby cut off Carol before the blonde gets too aggressive, "I am Atty. Gerhard. I am the private counsel of Therese Belivet and I am here to bail her out."   
"You're a lawyer?" The desk officer eyed Abby's clothing suspiciously - She was wearing a black tight fitting long party dress under her equally extravagant coat and Abby can’t blame the officer for doubting. Carol's state and mink coat was not helping their situation either.  
"You heard it all right! She's a lawyer!" Carol commented for the whole world to hear, "And a damn good one too!"  
The desk officer flashed a questioned look at Abby.  
"We were at a party downtown when I received a call from my client and we immediately grab a cab," Abby explained.  
"And what a great party!!" Carol said victoriously.  
Abby held Carol's arm and gave it a tight squeeze, which prompted a strong ouch from Carol, before flashing an apologetic smile to the desk officer.  
"Aahh. That explains it!" uttered the officer in Abby’s relief.  
"Could I have a copy of the arresting report of my client?"   
"Sure. I'll go get her case file and inform the bailing officer too. You can wait over there," the officer pointed towards the waiting area.  
After saying her thanks, Abby, with Carol in tow, made her way to the area where a series of chairs were lined up.   
"Told you I can swing it," Carol said with a proud and drunken smile on her face when they finally took their seats.  
"Sure, honey. Suuuuure," Abby softly chuckled as she was rummaging her purse for a cigarette. When she finally took a long drag from her cigarette, she exhaled a long breath she didn't know she was holding since they stepped inside the station.  
"You're such a good friend," Carol whispered as she softy lay her head on Abby's shoulder, "do you know that?"  
"I do. You told me a few hours ago,"   
"And what rotten time I give you... I won't blame you if you choose to ignore me after tonight,"   
"I really think that I will!" Abby joked.  
Without lifting her head from her friend's shoulder, Carol pinched Abby's arm before exclaiming, "You wouldn't dare!" Making Abby burst out in laughter.  
"You are my best friend Abigail,"  
"I am your best friend because I am your only friend!"  
"Hmmmm... That's true. By the way you never told me what happened between you and that Rita Hayworth,"  
"Well, it didn’t work out"  
"Why? I thought you like her?"  
"Things got complicated these past few days. I mean, I do, I do really like her. But she's divorced and got a kid, a boy, same age as Rindy."  
"Ooohhhh... The wild Abby can't be tamed..." Carol teased with a yawn while her head was still laying on top of Abby's shoulder.  
"No no, it's nothing like that. We often go out to the park and have dinner at her place with the kid. Often times I’ll pick up the kid from the school then we'll go to this ice cream parlour before surprising her with homemade dinner in their apartment. I could honestly say that I enjoyed it. But things got a little weird when she said that she's going to tell the boy about our relationship and I got scared. Don’t get me wrong, the kid's great. But I just can’t do that to him and to her actually. I mean. Get involved in their lives without the assurance that I'll be sticking around for a long time."  
"You just did you nitwit!"  
"What?"  
"You already got involved in their lives! It is up to you now if you are going to stick around. And from what I heard in your story, I really think that she really likes you... the kid too!"  
"You think so??"  
"I know so! Don't be a mess and make a fool out of yourself just like what I did Abby. What you have is beautiful and once in a blue moon! Don’t let it slide from your grasp."  
"Are you really drunk??"  
"Oh damn you"  
Abby laughed.   
"Thank you Carol"  
"Now we're even"  
The next few minutes were shared in silence. Carol's words were still ringing in her ears, and Abby was weighing and contemplating her decisions while smoking her cigarette. The desk officer reappeared holding the case folder of Therese. Abby tried to get up but Carol's weight on her made it difficult.  
"No need to get up Atty. Gerhard," said the officer before pointing to Carol while chuckling "We wouldn't like her disturbing the whole station again."   
Confused, Abby took a peek at Carol by her shoulders. To her surprise, she saw that the blonde's eyes were closed and her face looked like it was in a deep and peaceful slumber.  
"Here's the case file of Miss Belivet. We just need you to fill up the remaining details about the counsel. We were told that she was expecting her cousin to bail her out?"  
"Wha--what?"  
"She requested to phone her cousin to bail her out... Isn’t she the cousin?" The officer nodded his head towards the sleeping Carol.  
"Oh. Oh yes. Yes! She's the cousin! Carol Aird. The cousin!"  
"Well then, here's a pen," the officer handed her a pen, "the bailing officer with Miss Belivet will be out shortly. They are briefing her about her bail restrictions. You can settle her bail with me. We will notify your office for her scheduled proceedings,”  
"Thank you officer."  
After the officer left, Abby immediately shift her attention to the file on her lap. Upon opening the folder, a black and white shot of Therese with a wide cheeky grin welcomed her.  
"Oh damn. She's fucking smiling. That won't do well with the judge," Abby whispered talking to no one, "She looks like that she's so glad to be caught! Why is she fucking smiling??"  
"But she really is a beaut, I must tell you that!" Abby directed her comment to her sleeping friend who was softly snoring on her shoulders. She then flipped for the next page where she wrote the name of Carol as the bailer and her name as the legal counsel for Therese while balancing the folder on her lap.   
"Carol? Wake up," she gently shook Carol after she finished writing.  
"Hmmwhat?"  
"I need my shoulders back nitwit. I'll have to settle the payment for Therese,"  
"Okay okay," Carol reluctantly raised her head from the shoulders and with a frown on her face.  
"Are you awake? I don’t want you to forget all your manners and sprawl out here like a drunkard alright? Hey hey! Are you listening?"  
"Abby just go do your thing! I'm awake."  
"Okay. Here, hold this for me for a minute," Abby handed her the file before standing up, "Stay right here alright? I'll be right over there if you need me okay?"  
"I am not a child Abby. I am fully grown woman capable on my own,"  
"I know. The only thing that bothers me is that you are a fully grown adult who almost drowned herself with alcohol mere hours ago."  
"Abby, just go. You're giving me a headache,"   
"Okay okay. I'm going."  
While signing the paper works to finalize Therese's bail, Abby can't help but to always look back to Carol just to see what she's up to. The first few glances revealed that after leaving her alone, Carol's eyes remained shut and, to Abby's delight, her body remained sitting in an upright position. The next glances showed her Carol smiling widely while looking at the contents of the case folder. She must have seen the mugshot and thought it to be cute, Abby thought. After she was done with the paper works, she stood up from her chair to walk back to Carol's side but upon turning she saw that Carol was already standing up looking past Abby.   
What is it now?  
Abby was frozen in her place as she watch Carol briskly walk to her direction. Every step the blonde took made Abby’s worry go larger.   
“Carol what’s wrong?” she anxiously asked Carol when she was almost in front of her. But the blonde just walked past her leaving Abby with nothing else to do but to turn around in her place.   
After her 180 degree turn, Abby found out that the answer to her question was standing right behind her. Therese, accompanied with another officer, just came out to the lobby with her hands still in cuffs and Carol immediately enveloped her in her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!


	17. Shall I Make You Beg For It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of long--- to compensate the late update.  
> Please, do enjoy! :D

**YEAR 1954**

Carol wrapped an arm around Therese's shoulders and pulled her close while gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in Therese's head, it fluttered at the feeling of Carol's body pressed against hers. The embrace was warm, and Carol's slender yet strong arms seemed very protective while wrapped around her frail body. Therese sunk into the warmth of her side, appreciative of the simple gesture. Carol's touch made the room warmer somehow, Therese's future within its walls seeming a little less bleak. The world around them melted away as Therese squeezed back, not wanting the moment to end.

Carol stroked the brown hair and pulled her closer, buryin Therese into her chest. The warmth of being with her and finally being happy made her want forgiveness even more.

"Hi," Carol breathlessly said, her limbs still clinging to Therese's body while inhaling the brunette's scent.

"Hi," Therese replied back before burying her face to Carol's shoulders and tightening the embrace. All her senses were focused in the blonde alone as if no one even existed in the whole world except for the two of them. the realisation that they were not alone in the room slowly creeped into their beings as Abby abruptly and rather forcefully squuezes her way between their entangled limbs.

"Carol will you excuse us for a moment please. I would like to talk to your cousin, my client," Abby said while removing Carol's hands from Therese's body.

Therese's face went scarlet with embrassment. Carol grunted as a protest but Abby just shot a worried look towards the policemen who were still oblivious from the palpable sexual tension between the two infront of them. Unable to do anything, the blonde sadly sighed as Abby and Therese watch her sway and stumble her way back towards the waiting area.

"She's drunk ain't she," Therese whispered to Abby without tearing her gaze away from Carol who's already slumped back to a chair with a frown on her face.

"Yes," Abby, who was also looking at Carol, can't control a chuckle come out of her mouth, "Never seen her act this way before. She's like...."

"Like what?"

"Like a hormone driven teenager," Abby faced Therese and playfully raised her eyebrows at her.

Therese face grew hot and averted the older brunette's gaze by looking back to Carol. Though her dimples were making their deep mark on her cheeks.

"You like her?" Abby whispered.

"Yes,"

 "Good," Abby firmly said, her change of tone made Therese to face her with a quizzical look. "She likes you too," she added and this time Therese let herself flash the widest grin that made her cheeks ache.

"Hello Therese," Abby chuckled, her greeting was a little late.

"Hi Abby," Therese greeted back with a warm hug, her heart was pounding so hard because of what the other woman said and she thinks if she didn’t hug Abby her heart will shoot straight out of her chest. "Thank you for bailing me out. For bringing her here. For telling me. Thank you for everything," Therese added without breaking their embrace.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to see you pull through it unscathed," Abby squeezed back and lifted Therese an inch from the ground prompting a loud surprised gasp from the time traveler. Not a beat later they heard a loud and exaggerated cough that made them turn and look at the blonde suspiciously. Upon turning, Abby was greeted by a death glare coming from Carol. If only can looks can kill, her chest will be full of daggers at that very moment.

"Do you need water?" Abby teased after draping an arm over Therese's shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to finish the paperwork?" Carol snarled back, her grey eyes rolling up to the back of her skull.

"See, I told you. Just like a teenager," Abby whispered before diverting her attention to the officers in charge.

Therese lovingly smiled at Carol who in reply, grinned back like a schoolgirl.

**YEAR 2000**

The sun was almost down while Mrs. James was nervously pacing around and the rhythmic tapping of her heels echoes throughout the kitchen. The constant beat of the heels hitting the floor was like a lullaby to Alicia’s ears and she’s fighting so hard to keep her eyelids open to monitor her mother’s cigarette intake.

“Mom, can you please sit down? Watching you makes me dizzy…”

“Then don’t watch me,” Mrs. James snarled.

Alicia only smiled at her mother’s remark. She knows that the old woman was on edge about the meeting happening at the balcony in that very instance.

“You have to relax Mom, everything’s going well. In less than 30 minutes, it will all be over.”

Mrs. James stopped at her place and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Her daughter was right, she needs to relax or else she might be the one who will be needing some medical assistance.

“You are right. I need to relax. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Seeing that her mother has the urge to smoke again, Alicia stopped Mrs. James as she was briskly walking towards her purse that was placed on the counter to rummage for a cigarette.

“You know, I don’t approve of you still smoking Mother,”

“You don’t want me pacing around and you don’t want me to smoke! What am I supposed to do?”

“Come,” Alicia took her Mother’s hands and gently pulled her down to a stool by the kitchen counter, “Just sit here with me Mom.”

Sister Alicia watched her Mother as she contemplates whether to have a smoke or to follow her daughter’s orders.

“Fine!” Alicia suddenly exclaimed, “You can have one stick but you have to sit here with me!”

Like a child given an extra portion of dessert, Mrs. James’ face lit up and hurriedly retrieved her vintage golden cigarette case from her bag before sitting beside Alicia. In the other hand, Alicia smiled at her Mother’s child-like expression while shaking her head.

When Mrs. James already has a lit cigarette in her mouth, she carelessly placed her golden case on the counter.

“Is that grandma’s case? She already gave it to you?” Mrs. James nodded as a reply.

Alicia, then, grabbed it and opened it up shocking her mother.

“I thought you already quit!”

“I did. I just want to read the inscription inside.”

“Oh yes,” Mrs. James chuckled, “I remember that you were very fond of reading it when you were little. You stole it once from her purse, and she was frantically searching for it, thought she misplaced it or something. It was a fucking meltdown! It was the first time I saw Mother in such a panic state that even I started to desperately search for it. And when Jessie told her that it was you who took it, we were so furious. I thought that you were already smoking at the age of ten!”

“That rat!” Alicia smirked while her finger was gently touching the engraved letters.

“But when I caught you with it you were just doing what you are doing right now…” Mrs. James ran her hand though her blonde hair before continuing, “Just reading the inscription over and over again.”

“I always wanted to ask you the meaning behind this…”

“Good thing that you didn’t,” Mrs. James said before blowing a smoke into the air.

“Why?”

“I don’t know the meaning behind it,” Mrs. James smirked at her daughter’s clearly confused state, “You should ask Mother about it.”

“After all these years, you didn’t ask her for the meaning?” Alicia was skeptical with her mother’s statement.

“Honey, I did! But….” Mrs. James trailed off and took a drag from her cigarette, “She has lots of secret.”

“Everyone does! Surely, she won’t keep anything from you. You were so close!”

“She’s a very private person Alicia. She’s a great mother, don’t get me wrong, but of course, she doesn’t tell her daughter everything going in her life,” Mrs. James took another drag and looked at her daughter’s confused face.

“I’m just worried that her past caught up with her now and got a hold of her. I am so troubled about this meeting because there is a huge possibility that it may trigger a lot of memories for her. I don’t know if she can take it all at her state right now. All I know is behind her glamorous façade lies a very lonely and fragile woman,”

“What do you mean?” Alicia asked.

“What I’m trying to say is I don’t want her to mix up the reality with her own memories.”

“Is that why, after 4 years of sponsoring her, today was only their first meeting? It was you, you were stopping them don’t you?”

“Sadly, yes. I did it for Mother. Even the calls were taking a toll on her. There were numerous times after their call that Mother will weep for hours non-stop. She’s a strong and stubborn woman but her body and mind can’t take that much anymore. She’s very fragile Alicia.. We are slowly losing her and I’m not ready yet…”

They were silent for a while. She always perceived her grandmother to be the graceful, classy and stern yet loving woman. The revelation about her grandmother’s state was a hard pill to swallow for Alicia. And looking at the cigarette case on her hand makes the urge to smoke from her young and wild days sprout like mushrooms inside her mind. Thankfully, before she can do anything that she might regret, Therese entered the kitchen looking as normal as possible. Both Alicia and Mrs. James stood from their chairs at the same time.

“How was it Birdie?” asked Alicia.

“It was great. We had lots to talk about. I told her how excited I am to start in my new school and all. She gave me tips on how to study better. We talked about the stars! Science! Starwars! Miss Ross is awesome!”

“I guess it went better than I expected,” Mrs. James grinned at Alicia.

“It got a little weird by the end though….” Therese nonchalantly said

Alicia and Mrs. James shot a worried look at each other.

“Maybe she just got tired because she’s old and all. Can I come back and visit her again?” Therese asked them eliciting a laugh from the two adults.

\----

After Alicia and Therese left the apartment, Mrs. James slowly made her way towards the balcony where her Mother was. When she stepped outside, she saw that her mother was silently sobbing.

 “What’s the matter Mother?” Mrs. James kneeled down in front of her Mother who was sitting on her wheel chair.

“All my life, I’ve been--- I’ve been---- I’m so tired. I can’t take it anymore…. I can’t—I can’t” her mother replied in between sobs.

“Mother, don’t talk like that. Calm down now. Okay? We don’t want you having endless martinis with Aunt Abby just yet, alright?”

She heard her mother chuckle. Then the chuckle became a raucous throaty laughter that she hadn’t heard from her in ages.

“That nitwit still got it even if she’s 6 feet under!” said her mother while drying her tears and still chuckling, “Have I told you that you are so much like her”

“She's my Mother too. Both of you raised me so well,” Mrs. James chuckled, “I’ll wheel you in to your room so that you can rest now. Okay?” she said.

“No,” her mother held her hand to stop her.

“But it’s already getting chilly!”

“Sit here with me for a while” her mother, although her eyes were droopy from crying and exhaustion, sternly told her.

Mrs. James then grabbed a chair and sat beside her mother. They were silently watching the sunset for a while when Mrs. James broke their silence.

“Remember your gold cigarette case?” asked Mrs. James.

“Hmm?”

“Your gold cigarette case that has inscription inside…” Mrs. James revel in the glances she stole at her mother. It was the first time

“How ‘bout it?”

“ _Through space and time… I’ll find my way back_ ” she dictated the phrase to her mother, “What does it mean?”

“Oh snowflake,” her mother looked at her lovingly and squeezed her hand, “Some other time, Rindy. Some other time.”

 

**CAROL**

The moment she opened her eyes everything was blurry and white. For a second, she doesn’t know who or where she was. She tried to sit up as slow as possible but no matter how careful she was, an intense pain shoots right through her head.

_Oh god, how much did I drink last night? Okay. If this is one of Abby’s prank, I’m going to kill her!_

She rubbed her temples as she tightly closed her eyes and let the pain subside on its own before doing anything. And as if someone just hit a replay button, everything about last night flashes right through her very eyes. It was a montage of her going bat shit crazy about a bed, downing several bottles of liquor while crying her heart out, _Goddamn something must have happened for me to drink all of THAT,_ passing out on her sofa, seeing Abby’s concerned face, a cab ride, _did I go to a Police Station?,_ another of Abby’s concerned face mumbling out without a word that she can understand…. Then suddenly, her flashback slowed down and focused to the person walking out to the station’s lobby, the person that matters the most – _Therese!_  

Carol tried to stand up but it surprised that a immediately bumped into the _ceiling?_ She looked around and it was then she first noticed that she was not in her room nor in her apartment apparently – she was in a coffin-like bed minus the glass with much more wiggle room. But damn the bed or whatever you want to call it, Therese was beside her and she was naked too. Carol saw that Therese’s body was covered with violet to blue bruises of different sizes.

_Did I do all this??!_

She replayed the moment they stepped back inside her apartment – The sky already has softened to a blue and the clouds were blushed like a ripe mango but her Madison avenue apartment still remained fairly dark as they stood in the middle of the living room. Carol and Therese seemed to have a silent conversation as they stared into each other’s eyes. No one moved nor talked until finally Carol looked away, there were tears threatening to blur her vision, when a hand encircled hers. It was soft and warm, reassuring almost, as if the owner sensed the desperation building up inside her. “Carol, I want you to promise me something,” Therese whispered, her expression utterly serious. “I know what I just told you is so hard to believe to – I totally understand if you don’t believe me… I didn’t say it as an excuse to just get out of here. I don't have much time. Just--- I just want you to promise me that you’ll remember me once in a while when we’ve said goodbye. It will mean a lot to me.”

“I--- I --- I can’t,” Carol paused, silently staring into her favorite green eyes, “I can’t possibly do that Therese. What you’re requesting is utterly impossible! I cannot and I will not lose you again Therese!”

“Carol, we couldn’t --- You—you--- i--- i---“

“I was attracted to you with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. You are something beautiful – and not just in a physical way! Meeting you is like meeting an enigma. I don’t know how you exist in this world yet you do! So let me tell you now – I will always have you in my mind, body, and soul. You are the trap that I’ve been wanting to fall into my whole life; liberty from you would simply be an infinite prison! And I don’t want to live the rest of my life in miserable mess Therese! I will not just simply let you go with that goddamn lame excuse of yours!”

“I can’t Carol. I simply can’t---“

“Then atleast have a goddamn ball to tell me straight up than make a silly excuse about time travel! I’m a grown woman Therese! I can take rejections well! Tell it straight to my face Therese!”

“I can’t---“

“Tell it straight to my face Therese! Tell me that you don’t feel the same way!”

“I can’t!!”

“GROW A PAIR AND SAY IT!”

“I CAN’T CAROL!”

“GODDAMN IT THERESE!” she removed Therese’s grasp from her hand and furiously ran both of her through her blonde hair.

“I CAN’T SAY THAT BECAUSE I FUCKING DO TOO!”

“DO WHAT?”

“I feel the same way too! I like you Carol! I know that you are drunk right now but you must be fucking blind not to see it!!”

“I’m not drunk! I am already sober!”

“Well then, I like you too! Sober or not!”

Both were silent, just the sound of their heavy breathing from the shouting and the pour of their emotions can be heard. Carol wasn’t able to say anything. She was stunned. Although it was the answer that she was hoping for, she was not prepared to really hear it from Therese and not prepared on how to process it.

“To be around you is like finally not being alone, Carol” Therese whispered as she slowly close the gap between them and stopped when she was right in front of Carol, “as if all my life I've been isolated, in a windowless room, in a door less room... and then suddenly you walk in as if strolling over a summer meadow.”

“Do you mean that?” Carol’s lips were turned up into a tiny smile as she brushed a strand of her out of Therese’s face and tucked it to her ear.

“Yes, I do.” Therese whispered, capturing Carol’s lips into a kiss that felt just right.

Carol kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Her hand rested below Therese’s ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Carol ran her fingers down Therese’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest.

Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel that natural rhythm. With a laugh Carol lifts her right off her feet, carrying her towards the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. Then Therese suddenly wrestled Carol to shift their position and to straddle the blonde. Then Therese was all business, undoing both of their dresses, pulling the blonde’s stockings off, kissing from her toes upward, slowly, the younger woman’s hands on Carol’s legs, always just a little higher than the kisses.

Then before they know how it happened they were naked and their skin was moving softly together, like the finest of silk. Therese then straightened up admiring the raw and naked beauty of Carol in front of her. “Beautiful,” she whispered.

“Wait till you see my view darling,” Carol retorted back.

They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Without any hesitation Therese dove right back to Carol’s lips. Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Therese’s kiss traveled from Carol’s jawline, down her neck - suckling at the flesh there for a soft period – Carol moaned softly. Therese then kissed down towards her collarbone, her lips finding her way to one of her breasts. Carol’s breathing was caught as Therese swirled her tongue around her nipple while watching the grey eyes close briefly in pleasure, keeping her mouth attached to the blonde’s breast, driving her wild.

Carol found herself desperate for some relief as she was grinding her crotch up towards Therese’s making the latter smirk against Carol’s skin. Therese was driving her absolutely crazy and she needed relief. She felt her breathing grow heavy as Therese’s lips left her breasts and traveled down to her stomach.

“The—Therese…” Carol moaned impatiently. “I need you to touch me. Now, darling.”

Carol arched her back in anticipation, knowing where the fingers will soon reach. Her head rocks back against the pillows as Therese’s fingers enters her, the first moan escaping her lips. As Therese thrusts inwards all Carol can see was her flushed cheeks and hooded eyes.

“Therese…” Carol’s mouth moaned in ecstasy as she gently feel her hands to Therese’s hair while the latter continued her slow descent down the blonde’s body. Then all at once Therese’s fingers stopped and the brunette kissed Carol from her breasts down to her stomach.

“Wow,” Therese exclaimed when she reached Carol’s core.

Before Carol can formulate a reply, Therese looked up at Carol mischievously with a twinkle in her emerald eyes as she pressed her lips around the sensitive folds of the blonde’s crotch and slid her tongue against her clit. The first contact made Carol shudder slightly, which encouraged Therese all the more. She was watching the blonde’s every reaction - feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe, in every flick of her tongue or thrust of her fingers.  

“Holy fuck, Therese---” was all Carol could belt out before she cut herself off with a moan.

“Shall I make you beg for it darling?” Therese asked and Carol just let out a moan, unable to articulate any response.

 “I didn’t hear any response Carol,” Therese teased before planting a searing kiss on Carol’s lips.

In seconds, like a wild hyena, Therese was on her again, thrusting, licking and fucking her harder, just long enough to intoxicate the blonde’s mind before stopping again.

“Don’t stop….” Carol moaned, eager to find her release, “Therese….”

“What’s that darling? Is that begging I hear?”

“If it’s begging you want,” Carol said through her ragged breaths, “You have to stop long enough for my brain to start working again first…”

Therese laughed. Carol can feel Therese’s hands slowly caress her outer folds, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then the teasing hands were inside, changing her breathing with every thrust, her deafening moans filled the room. A human can only take so much that she knew she was close.

“I’m close darling,” Carol murmured breathlessly, gripping the bed sheets with her free hand as Therese ate her out mercilessly, “Oh fuck!”

Carol felt Therese chuckled against the flesh of her clit, sending vibrations through what felt like the entire lower half of Carol’s body and her breathing came in shallow, shaky gasps then.

“I’m close… Please, please don’t stop!” Carol moaned, throwing her head back, her grip on Therese’s hair getting tighter.

Therese didn’t respond; she found a rhythm that seemed to resonate with Carol – she’d press her tongue firmly against the blonde’s clit and around in a circle, repeating it in several spots while thrusting her fingers non-stop in a steady fast rhythm.

Carol’s grip on Therese’s hair turned nearly violent as she belted her name again nearly at the top of her lungs. “Therese –--”

Therese brought her lips back to Carol’s clit at just the right moment and she was coming hard against Therese’s lips, arching her back wildly and nearly pulling Therese’s hair out of her head. Then suddenly a flash of bright light blinded her, knocking her out.

Now, we’re back to Carol softly waking a knocked out Therese in a coffin-like or tube-like with flushed cheeks and wet folds.

“Therese, darling, wake up,” she whispered to Therese’s ears hoping that it will wake her but to no avail. Carol once again looked at the body of her loved one – Therese’s body structure was small but it was muscular, her skin is so smooth but the bruises are really plenty in an alarming rate. Carol once again tried to stir Therese from her slumber but before she can do anything she heard faint voices coming from the outside _._ She froze. A beat later, a mechanical whizz made her almost jumped out of her skin then their _ceiling_ was slowly splitting up, letting a bright light enter their _room_ and blind Carol before she can watch will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually re-read this story, and I'm telling you, the writer sucks with consistency! She started this story with the YEAR 1953 as the year where the main plot happens, BUT a few chapters later the year suddenly changed into the YEAR 1954!! i don't know if she did it on purpose or did she just went bat shit crazy???! Hahaha. There are more inconsistencies and I sure hope that the writer will try to fix it later!! (Nothing major! Just some few minor details.)
> 
> In-fucking-fairness! You got some hell of a PATIENCE AND BALLS to stick with this story!!! And i THANK YOU for that!
> 
> Sorry for the delayed update - I actually got stuck writing the smut part. I had to channel my dirty and kinky part of me to write it (I never even knew that THAT part of me existed)!! Hahaha. So, was it alright? TELL ME! :)


	18. Peculiar Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a month long wait for an update... I have no valid excuse aside from "exams".

It seems that time passed slowly. Carol stayed hidden within the haven that the peculiar bed has been giving her.  With her naked skin drenched in sweat, her eyes were throbbing in beat with the ringing of the unknown voices and the mechanical whizzing that were still vibrating in her ears. In addition, the thumping of her heart against her chest in rhythm with her rapid breathing made her feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs.

 Suddenly, a cloak of silence was draped around her.    Her ears became sharper and her mind more paranoid. Then, without any notice, the serenity of silence surrendered to another round of deathly scream and whizz of hinges as the wall by their feet was slowly prised open. The bed jerked, once, twice, before moving down. Carol almost jumped out of her skin, she locked Therese in a tight embrace.

 Fear tortured her guts, churning her stomach in tense cramps. Fear overwhelmed all her conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Fear drained her body, making her drastically exhausted. Instinctively, she looked at the sleeping body beside her. Waves of calmness instantaneously travelled through her body upon seeing the serene sleeping face. Despite the unknown dangers and anxiety looming over her head, one look at Therese made Carol calm and relaxed, and that was what scared her the most.

 “ _Do you think that she’s okay?”_ Carol heard a voice of a woman asked. It was definitely louder it means that they are near, she noted. A beat later, she heard an inaudible voice of a man answering.

 While the bed was still slowly moving, Carol adjusted her body to Therese’s level and once they were already face to face, she carefully kissed the slightly parted lips of the slumbering brunette.

 “Please wake up darling,” she whispered, before placing another kiss. When Therese didn’t stir from her sleep, Carol buried her face to Therese’s neck while tightly entangling their naked bodies together.

 With her eyes tightly shut, Carol can feel a change in temperature and the moving has stopped. _The bed has reached its end,_ she concluded.

  _Maybe if I just play dead then they will leave us alone… For chrissakes Carol, you are not a fucking dog and you ---_

 “Aaaaahhhhhhh!!! OH MY GOOOOD!!! Oh my god oh my god…” Carol heard the voice of the woman again interrupting her thoughts and this time she’s sure, without opening her eyes that the source of the voice was standing beside them.

 A beat later, Carol heard hurried footsteps approaching them.

 “WHAT IS IT???!!!” a panting man asked, “TELL ME WHAT THE HELL----- Oh! OH! JESUS! OH! GODDAMN! BELIVET! WELL DONE!!”

 “What shall we do??!” asked the women.

 “Fascinating! How the hell ---” the man trailed off, seconds later Carol can feel an eerie sense of someone hovering near her.

 “Terry?? Terry? Wake up!” the man continued while gently shaking Therese.

  _Terry? Who the hell.is Terry!_

“Oh shit!! Gen! Check the vitals!! STAT!” the man suddenly yelled.

 Moments later Carol can feel someone trying to remove her arms over Therese’s body. Like a lioness protecting her cub, she sat right up and swatted the hand away. The bright lights of the room hurt her eyes but she didn’t mind it. She immediately flashed her deadliest death glare to the man and woman standing in front of her.

 “Shit! You’re awake!” remarked the man who was taken by surprise as he and the woman took a step back from them.

 “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHERE ARE WE?!!” Carol growled sporting her fiercest look that she can muster with shooting headaches.

 “Woah! Woah! Take it easy. We mean you no harm,” the man said with his arms raised while trying to divert his gaze to anything but Carol.

 “WHO ARE YOU?!” Carol repeated.

 “Did Therese tell you who she _really_ is??” the woman asked while uncomfortably looking down on the floor. 

 “What?? What do you mean??”

 “Don’t be afraid. We are friends of Therese,” the man carefully removed his oversized lab coat, while trying to cover his eyes with his hands, slowly walked towards Carol as if he was approaching a feral animal.

 “Don’t come any closer!!” Carol warned them. The man stopped on his tracks. “Who are you? Where are we? What do you want from us? And what in the world is wrong with you??” the questions were just flowing out of her lips.

 “Here,” Dannie handed her his lab coat while still looking away from her, “Why don’t you wear that first and then we’ll talk.”

 It felt like someone had suddenly turned on an internal heater inside her system, and her pale skin slowly turned from a ghastly white to a shade of a ripe strawberry. Carol suddenly remembered that she was butt naked in front of these strangers and immediately grabbed and wore the lab coat being offered to her.

 “I’m Dannie and she’s Genevieve but I’m afraid that is the only introductions that can suffice for now. We really need to check on both you and Therese. And time is not our friend right now,”

 “Check on us?? What the fuck is goi---”

 “Look, I’m sorry but we don’t have much time. If you can just step aside please,” Dannie, running out of patience, uttered to Carol before turning his attention to Therese to touch her pulse, “GEN!! VITALS!! NOW!!”

 Carol watched the woman, Gen, snapped out of her trance and sprung to action hurrying towards the knocked out brunette.

 “Dannie!! It’s not looking good!! We need to get her out of her fast!!” A panic stricken Gen called out.

 Carol’s view of Therese’s face was suddenly blocked by Dannie who was frantically checking Therese’s eyes by flashing a light to it.

 “Fuck!! We’re bringing her to the medical wing!! I’m gonna go call and ask for a room” Genevieve fled out of the room.

 “What is happening??!” Panic and fear was slowly eating Carol’s senses alive.

 “What’s your name?” Dannie asked while attaching an oxygen masked on Therese. Though he’s trying to be calm his shaking hands were betraying him.

 “What’s wrong with her???” Carol grabbed one of Therese’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

 “We don’t know yet…”

 “Is she going to be okay??!!!” Carol can feel it, building like an unstoppable snowball in the pit of her stomach. She cannot concentrate on anything else that she’s doing.

 “What’s your name?” Dannie absent mindedly asked her while checking Therese’s pulse. Carol’s heart started to beat harder and faster, adrenaline levels rise, her balls try and crawl up inside her body and her brain starts to fire out negative thoughts like a machine gun. It feels like her skin has another hot skin on the outside, like a bin bag, it moves over her body and never releases. The negative thoughts keep coming like waves on rocks. She started fidgeting irrationally.

 “Hey. Hey. What’s your name?” Dannie repeatedly snapped his fingers at her to get her attention.

 Carol strained her vocals but nothing came out.

 “What your name honey?” Dannie softened his stance.

 “Carol,” with every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure, but she knew that this was the least of her worries.

 “Carol, can you just please wait here so that we can check on you too. We just need to transfer her to---”

 “No! I am not leaving her!”

 “I understand but I just really need you to----”

 “You are not taking her anywhere without me!”

Dannie sighed and turned his back to the stubborn blonde. The blonde then looked at Therese, still motionless, whose face was still in serene slumber but it was paler than usual. She held Therese’s hand tightly and placed soft kisses on the knuckles.

 Without any warning signs, Carol suddenly felt a strong prickling pain in her neck immediately followed by a liquid being pushed in her veins. And before she can react, she saw Dannie pulling a syringe from her neck.

 “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!” Carol tried to get up but she can’t feel her legs, “Wha-- What is thaaat----”

 “Don’t worry Carol. It will just make you sleep. I hate to do this to you but we can’t perform efficiently with you snarling at us every second…”

 “Fuuurrkk yruuuu!” she can feel her body becoming numb. Her speech was slurring.

 “You’ll be okay.” Dannie tried to steady Carol.

 “Don’t toouch merr!” Carol lost the colour from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her feet. She swayed for just a moment before Dannie caught her and lowered her to the bed.

 “Shhh.. Shhh…” Carol’s struggles were futile because of the drug injected into her blood stream. She still has many arguments in her head but the drug got to her so disturbingly fast that her brain was shutting down her body.

 “Terezzz??”

 “Don’t worry She’s going to be okay,” Dannie uttered with great confidence but he knows deep down inside that he was also worried as fuck about Therese’s condition. “No lullabies today. Now go to sleep Carol.”

 “Bazteeerd,” Carol can feel a blackness come over her like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness that made her shiver. But somehow it's making her eyes feel heavier and heavier.

 “Sorry Carol.”

The smirking face of Dannie was the last thing Carol saw before she finally closed her eyes finally sending her into a dreamless sleep

 

\---

 Carol’s eyes opened, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinked. Carol was laid on her bed, in her apartment, debating whether or not it was a dream. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. A nudge to her ribs made her jerk to her side just to be greeted by Therese's smiling face.

 “It was all a dream?” Carol whispered.

 "I had to wake you up because you sound like you’re in distress." Therese pokes her side to try to make her laugh but Carol was barely clinging on the lingering memory of her dream.

 “It was all a dream?” Carol repeated.

 "Would you mind telling me all about it?" Therese propped up herself up while drawing little circles on Carol’s naked shoulder. “Your dream I mean.”

 “I had the most peculiar dream.”

 “How peculiar?”

 “There-- There was a man….”

 “A _man_?” Therese started to place soft kisses on her shoulder.

 “It was your friend Dannie! And Genevieve was also there…”

 “Should I be jealous of this _Genevieve,”_ Therese was smiling against her bare shoulders.

 “We were inside of some kind of machine… And—and—you—you--“ Carol can’t finish her thoughts. Therese pressed her body against Carol and gazed within her eyes. The younger woman then begun kissing Carol’s frail neck which made her even weaker than before.

 “I what? What did I do Carol?” Therese chuckled against Carol’s skin. Her voice had the lilt Carol knew so well - her words soft with the smile that already played on her face. With each kiss came electric tingles, the desire to play.

 “You—you were passed out. I was so worried about—Ahh—hmmm,” Therese’s hands worked their way around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. Therese’s hands venture over her curved body, exploring.

 “Worried about what Carol?”

 “About you. I was—was worried about y-you--- The—Therese,” Under her shallow breaths and lusty moans, Carol can feel Therese’s hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with her neck. A hand runs through her hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around her waist, and pulls her close to her pine scented body.

 “Don’t worry about me. I’m totally fine,” Therese, in one fluid motion, turned so that she was astride Carol, her naked body in full view of the blonde.

 Their gaze lasted a full second, enough for each to take in the face of the other. Nothing needed to be said, millions of years of evolution had already taken care of the message. Then Therese brushes some stray blonde hair away from Carol’s face and moves in so close she can feel her lean body pressed up against her. Carol can feel warmth all over her core and already her mind has placed their lips together. But instead Therese leaned in to caress her neck, slow and gentle. She was making her wait and Carol can hardly bare it. She wants Therese’s lips, she wants her kisses.

 When Therese straightened up from her deep dive on Carol’s neck, the blonde’s eyes travel from the younger woman’s face to her collar bone, delicate in the subtle morning light, then to her breasts. Her breasts were not silicone monsters, they were small, perfectly shaped and to Carol’s eyes, cute. They were in proportion to her small frame with nipples that were contained and well defined, not spreading and stretched. Carol wanted to latch on it, wanted to fondle the erect nipples with her own hands but she found herself unable to lift her arm. She wanted it so badly. She was able to make it, watch it, even smell it but she couldn't touch it. That's what she want most to feel it in between her fingers. The wait was giving her a burning pain.

 “Therese…” Carol whispered.

 “Hhmmm?” Therese asked with a smile while still straddling her.

 “I can’t feel my arm…”

 “Don’t sweat it. You’re not going to need it,” Therese said with a wink before, once again, diving into Carol’s neck and lips. Instantaneously, the room was quickly filled with Carol’s loud moans. But the dead feeling of her arm was incredibly annoying her.

 “Therese can you shift your weight darling… I really can’t feel my arm,” Carol requested in between kisses but Therese didn’t bulge.

 “Therese, please, my arm. I think you’re sitting on it...” No matter how hard she tried to move her left arm, it was impossibly numb. Someone could cut them off and she wouldn’t feel a thing.

 No answer. Therese was still nibbling on her neck. After the numbness, the pain immediately followed. The pain was deep within Carol’s arm, stinging and burning, almost as if the humerus bone was smouldering, and in the far distance, thought she'd heard an evil laughing.

 And when the pain was too much for her, suddenly Carol jerked awake, this time it is for real. She awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of her peculiar dream, she shut her eyes again as she soaked in the warmth of my covers before letting her blue eyes see the sun's rays.

  _Just a dream._  

She still can’t feel her arm, so she looked down to see what’s going on and to her surprise she saw Therese sleeping on a chair by the side of her hospital bed – her head resting on Carol’s arms.

  _“_ Therese!” she called and watched the younger woman stir from her sleep. “Therese! Wake up!”

 Still yawning the emerald eyes widened when it landed on the pair of greys eyeing her.

 “Carol you’re awake!!” Therese stood up pulled Carol closer to her wrapping her arms around her. Her embrace was warm, and her big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around Carol’s body. The world around her melted away as Carol squeezed her back, not wanting the moment to end.

 “Good, you’re awake,” Carol almost jumped when she heard the familiar voice of a man. When Therese withdrew from their embrace, Carol’s vision landed on Dannie standing beside her bed, tinkering with the IV’s.

 “YOU!! You’re real??” Carol exclaimed.

 “Real as fuck Carol,” Dannie smirked before turning his attention to Therese, “You’re good for now Belivet. Gonna check on you again in 2 hours.”

 That was only the time when Carol noticed that there were different kind of wires and machines attached to the frail body of Therese.

 “Darling, are you alright? How are you feeling?” There were tears forming on her eyes.

 “Carol, I’ll be fine. This is nothing.”

 “You!” Carol was addressing Dannie, “What is wrong with her???”

 “I told you, she’ll be fine. *Sighs* But if you insist… Severe dehydration, Anemia, low blood pressure and low white blood cell count” Dannie dictated.

 “What happened? Where are we Therese?” Carol, confused as fuck, asked Therese.

 “Carol—I – I don’t know what more to say. I already told you everything back in your apartment…”

 “Told me everything? You only told me the story about you looking for your family and that goddamn time travelling story!”

 “Well, there you go Carol…” Therese’s heart was thumping and she thinks she might faint. She doesn’t have a clue on how will Carol take all this in.

 “What do you mean??”

 “For chirssakes,” Dannie interjected taking the matters at his own hands, “Welcome to year 2017 Carol!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to move the story in the next chapter... I'm just trying to regain my footing and trying to remember the twists and turns that I had in my mind. Let me read your feedbacks! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	19. Decent Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep your eyes are not playying with ya.. New update baby!!

**YEAR 2017**

After the warm welcome of Dannie, the three of them were silent. Carol was unable to process the words that she just heard, Therese was so tensed about the blonde’s reaction, while Dannie… Well, he just doesn’t give a shit about the mess that his friend made but he knows that Therese was aware that if she needed any help, she can count on him.

“OKAY!” Dannie broke off the silence of the room then slowly walked towards the door, “I’m all done here. Ahhmmm… I’ll leave you two on your own now. I’ll be back in 2 hours. Therese, babe, you really need to rest… Call me if you need anything!”

As they were left alone Therese scanned Carol’s face for a reaction as the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. She expected her to crumple, wail or dissolve into tears, but she did none of those things. Carol ran her hand through her blonde locks three times in quick succession and fixed her stare to Therese that could have frozen the Pacific.

“What the hell Therese??? What in the world is going on??? ” Carol snarled more than she spoke.

 “I---“ Therese dropped her gaze to the floor and hooked her thumbs into the pocket of her skinny jeans. She then slumped back to her chair. That was the only time she got to see anger in Carol’s eyes.

“Where are we??? Are we still in New York??”  Carol’s arms were crossed across her chest and her eyes were locked on Therese. “And who are those people??”

“I don’t know how it happened but I somewhat managed to bring you here in the future which is my present… If you’re well enough we can bring you back to your own decade…”

“Here we go again with these time travelling shenanigans! You are fully aware that you didn’t answer any of my questions… Right? Enough with the fiction Therese! Just tell me the truth!” Carol once again ran her hands through her, she’s becoming impatient with Therese’s non-answer to her questions.

"I—I’m sorry Carol. I didn’t mean to--- to bring you _here!_ I didn’t even know that it is possible!" Therese managed to utter a few words while trying her best not to cry. Carol was super frustrated but upon hearing Therese’s muffled cry all the frustrations were immediately replaced by passion. She then swiftly got off the bed and kneeled beside Therese.

"Oh darling, I was horrible... Forgive me… Please don’t cry." She puts her hand on Therese’s right cheek and leans her face closer. Therese, with eyes closed, let her tears fall and leaned in to the touch. 

“I’m s—sorry… I didn’t mean to… I swear! I’m sorry…” Therese uttered in between sobs.

Carol moved her head closer to Therese. The latter sat frozen, from both sadness and excitement. The blonde leaned in, so their foreheads were resting against each other. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

"Don’t cry darling," Carol said in barely more than a whisper.

"I’m sorry," Therese replied, her voice low and husky.

"We’ll make this work," Carol’s voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Carol gently leaned in and kissed Therese's warms lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Therese held Carol's head in her hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss.

 

 

**Year 1996**

Sister Alicia found herself indulging with homemade ice cream in the vast space of a Madison Avenue apartment. She just had a sumptuous dinner with her whole family after months of longing. Every member of her family was present; her parents, her brother, Jessie, with his wife and kid, and of course, her grandmother. Amidst the lively voices, bursts of laughter, and clinking of silverwares, a husky voice stood out from the rest to divert Alicia’s attention from the lively and animated conversation that she was having with her brother sitting adjacent to her.

“Alicia, honey, would you like more ice cream?” asked the voice coming from the old and yet regal woman sitting at the head of the table.

“No thank you, Gran. I’m quite full---,” she was politely declining the second serving of the ice cream when her brother Jessie suddenly interrupted her mid-sentence.

“No Gran!! We can’t let Sis here to be bloated, we don’t want people to think that someone knocked her up underneath her habit don’t we?? Kinky nun!” Jessie with his disheveled fiery red hair animatedly said while the others voiced out their reception about his joke.

 _Gran_ together with Mr. James, who has a thinning red hair but still a masculine man in his early 50’s, belt out a throaty laugh while the rest namely Sister Alicia and Ingrid, Jessie’s wife, scrunched up their faces and uttered their disapproval.

However, Mrs. James, who was so utterly disgusted and surprised about her son’s joke, called him out, “WATCH YOUR MOUTH HARGESSS!”

“What????” Jessie raised his hand projecting his innocence.

“That was not funny Hargess!” said Mrs. James.

“Gran and Dad thinks otherwise….” Jessie whispered with his head low.

Sister Alicia and the rest of the family smiled at the scene unfolding in front of them – A full grown man with his wife and kid present suddenly acted like a teenager while getting scolded by his mother is a truly fascinating sight.

“What’s that Hargess? You said something?” Mrs James dared her son but before the scene gets out of hand, _Gran_ , finally interjected.

“Okay, that’s enough. Both of you,” Gran calmly said while she was still grinning and running her hand through her silver hair, “I’ve heard enough _Hargess_ for tonight. Can’t stand the man, can’t stand the name. So please let’s just call our _Charlie Chaplin_ here with his nickname…”

“Oooooohhhh. Someone’s still bitter,” Mr. Oscar James naughtily cooed at the old woman. Mrs. James who was casually drinking her wine almost spit it out due to surprise and laughter.

“Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh” Jessie and Alicia immediately followed their Father and playfully cooed at their Grandmother prompting a laugh from the rest.

“Nitwits!” Gran tried her best to look angry at them but her uncontrollable smile was failing her, “You are just like your Mother, Oscar!”

“Which one??” asked Oscar.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you know which Mother I’m talking about!”

Prompting another laughter between all of them.  

When their laughter subsided, Mrs. James took the opportunity to talk to Alicia and asked, “So Alicia, how was the orphanage?”

“It’s all good Mom. Everyone got settled in the mansion already,”

“Mansion? You are staying in the mansion?” asked Gran. Sister Alicia just nodded as a reply.

“Oh I forgot to mention it to you Mother,” said Mrs. James addressing Gran, “I donated _the mansion_ to Alicia’s orphanage. I hope you don’t mind that I just went on with it without consulting you…”

“Don’t be silly, snowflake! It is yours! Your father gave it to you… and I don’t give a damn about that mansion anyway, it gives me the creeps… Every corner of that mansion reminds me of your Grandma Aird’s suffocating stares,” Gran assured Mrs. James.

From this moment on, we are going to address Gran as Carol. Cause, as you all know by now, they are just the same person. Surprise! No, not really. I know some of you, if not all, have already guessed that Carol is indeed the sponsor. So, it is not really a surprise. So, yeah.

“Gran! Language!” Jessie exclaimed then pointed towards his barely a year old daughter sleeping in her stroller.

Carol just rolled her eyes at her grandson before continuing, “Anyway, Alicia, your annual gala is just around the corner right?”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Sister Alicia scrambled towards her bag and produced 3 letter envelopes from it, “I’ve brought you your invites.” She then randomly distributed it to Carol, Rindy and Oscar, and Jessie and Ingrid. Inside the envelopes were the invites for the annual gala. The annual benefit gala is basically just a private party full of both existing and prospective donors and sponsors of the home.

“I was hoping that you guys will finally come this year… This our biggest yet… and hopefully you guys can finally sponsor a child? We just had a newest addition in the home actually. A little girl, around 4 years old. Her young mother left her with me around 2 weeks ago while I was out shopping at a farmer’s market, she said that she’s just going to use the loo but never came back. Anyway, I’m sure that your hearts will melt once you see the little girl’s emerald eyes peeking through her brown bangs. She’s so cute! That’s not at all! She is pretty smart for her age as well – she can already read believe it or not! The knockout punch? She have this deep set of dimples on each cheeks that I’m sure you can’t resist! I would like to formally introduce her to you guys on the gala night… So, Mom? Dad?” Sister Alicia looked at the face of her parents expectantly although deep down inside she knew that her invitation will be turned down just like the past 3 years and yet, she still can’t help herself to be hopeful.

“Honey, we—we can’t… Your Father and I are off to California...” Mrs James regretfully said.

“But don’t worry sweetheart, we’re still going to continue with our donations and support…” Oscar added.

Rearranging her face into something she hoped was nonchalant and casual looking to hide her disappointment Sister Alicia slowly faced her brother and Ingrid, “How ‘bout you Jessie? Ingrid?”

“I think we can make it, right hon?” said Ingrid after sensing the disappointment from Alicia.

“Yeah, I think so. Yeah… I mean if we can find a sitter,” Jessie hesitantly agreed and added, “But we still can’t fully sponsor a child Sis. Cause you know… Baby on board. He he he.”

“Oh that’s okay. I understand. You have your Vanessa to worry about right now,” Sister Alicia smiled at them before adding with a chuckle, “How ‘bout you Gran? Ready to meet The-reese? Or is that furniture store of yours still eats all your time?”

Sister Alicia turned towards her grandmother, expecting her warm and kind smile, but none comes. Instead Carol’s mouth remains an uncharacteristic grim line amid her cheeks. Almost robotically her hand dropped her silverwares, her eyes almost as still as some bill board poster.

“Who--- who?” Carol tried to speak normally but her voice trails slowly, like her words are unwilling to take flight. There was a sadness in her eyes, the grey too glossy.

“Gran are you okay?” Alicia asked her grandmother upon noticing the shaking hand of the elder.

The change in Carol’s demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by the people around the table. Everyone stopped and turned to face the head of their family, just to see her shaking uncontrollably while trying to regain composure. The banters and laughter that filled the apartment earlier was immediately replaced by a deafening questions of concern from the family.

“What’s wrong Mother? Are you feeling suddenly ill?” Mrs. James inquired.

“I’M ALRIGHT!” Carol shouted, her husky voice topping all of the worried voices of her family. “What’s the name of the girl, Alicia??” she demanded for the answer prompting Alicia to hurriedly recite the name as she fidget.

“The-reese. The-reese Belivet,” the nun, though confused about her grandmother’s outburst, answered.

“Are you sure????”

“Ye—yes! Her mother, well the young lady who left her with me, called her _The-reese_ in-front of me,“

A mere mention of the name, that was all it took for the tears to burst Carol’s dam of restraint. She clutched the invitation tight in her hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of her face in the silver spoon on the table where her eyes landed. She looked past her own wrinkly eyes and stared upon the memories that were flashing through her mind. It was the happiest memories that hurt the worst, they were the ones that cut her deepest. They reminded her of what she had lost. She clutched the invitation, pressing it hard to her breasts wishing to feel that ecstatic feeling she experienced many years ago one last time. It was in that moment Carol realized she no longer knew how she felt. She was numb, yet somehow in agony.

 

**YEAR 2017**

2 hours later, Dannie came back to the room to check on Therese with a duffle bag. Just a normal routine check to the patient but he didn’t know that it will give him a shock that will leave him shookt. Upon entering the room, he saw Therese and Carol cuddling on the narrow hospital bed, naked. The two ladies were so deep and engrossed in their own after-sex bubble that they didn’t notice him enter the door.

“Jeez. How many times do I have to see the both of you naked?” Dannie said as he turn his back around while massaging his forehead. As a result, Therese scrambled to go under the covers while cursing under her breath. Carol, on the other hand, was seriously panicking, she swiftly jumped out of the bed to find her discarded hospital gown.

“What ever happened to knocking???” Therese sarcastically told him while trying to cover both herself and Carol with the sheet but she was shocked to find Carol pacing by the side of the bed.

“I knocked! THRICE! I thought you were sleeping! Decent enough???”

“NO!!” the women replied in unison.

“Hey,” Therese softly called out to her but Carol’s curses were becoming loud and desperate as she frantically searched for her clothes. “Carol, hey, hey…” Therese repeated as she reached out to hold Carol’s hand.

“I can’t find that fucking gown…” The blonde whispered, her eyes were full of worries.

“Just get in here,” Therese tapped the space beside here.

Carol stopped on her tracks and stared at Therese with a gaping mouth and disbelief written all over her face.

“What?”

“It’s bad enough that he already saw us in bed together Therese… We just can’t possibly---“ Carol trailed off as she nervously ran her free hand through her disheveled hair.

“Carol, it’s totally fine… Get in here,” Therese squeezed the blonde hand. Carol’s eyes tensely shifted from Therese to Dannie. “Look…” Therese sigh and moved closer to Carol. “It’s either you get in here or stand there and let him see you naked… I would rather wish you’ll choose the first option because I’m sure as hell don’t want to share the glorious sight of your naked body,” she whispered, keeping her voice low and eyes locked on Carol.

Carol sighed before jumping in the bed and settling beside Therese. “Is asylum included in the option?” she whispered to Therese as she was covering herself.

“Shhh… We’ll be fine,” Therese lightly slapped her in the arm and brushed her lips into Carol’s. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She wanted to pull away before she lose herself but she can’t seem to. “Trust me,” she whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Carol smiled, her heart fluttering at her voice as she clasped her hands on either side of Therese’s face. Never before has she ever trusted anyone like this, Carol thought, as she leaned in for another…

Dannie turned around to face them. He immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of Carol and Therese silently snogging each other. “Oh jesus Christ… Shall I just come back??”

“No no. What’s up?” Therese asked as she hold on to Carol’s hands.

“Nothing really,” Dannie started to walk towards the bed, “I’m just here to check how you guys are doing…” he then dropped all the things that he was holding on the small table by the bed.

“I think we’re fine Dannie---“

“Well, I can see _that…_ and I’m surprised that this one here is still attached after all your _extraneous activities_ , _”_ Dannie chuckled while already checking on Therese’s IV that was still attached to her arm.

“Oh---- We-- we managed…” Therese shyly replied as Dannie was carefully removing the needle from her vein. Meanwhile Carol’s blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers.

“There— you’re free,” Dannie exclaimed when he successfully removed the needle from Therese. “I know that you gals were busy all morning and you must be starving. Wanna go grab lunch?”

“Sure, but can you get us something to wear aside from these dull hospital gowns?”

“Way ahead of you sister,” Dannie pointed towards the duffle bag that he left by the table, “You have some shirts and pants there Belivet but I’m not sure if your blonde friend will fit to any of your clothes so I threw in one of my hoodies and a jeans for her as well.”

“Thanks Dannie,” Therese smiled, grateful that she is friends with such a considerate person. “Oh sorry. I believe that you have not been properly introduced… Dannie this is Carol Aird. Carol meet Dannie Mc Elroy…”

“How do you do?” Carol reached out one of her hand to Dannie while the other was placed over her chest to secure the sheets covering her naked body.

“Hi Carol,” Dannie shook the offered hand, “I’m terribly sorry for drugging you.”

“It’s alright I guess,” Carol smiled at him for the first time since their meeting and Dannie was flooded with vague sense of familiarity over the blonde’s smile.

“Hey… I swear I feel that I’ve already met you…” he said to Carol.

“Really?” Carol’s interest was piqued. Meanwhile, Therese was nervously shifting her position trying to get Dannie’s attention.

“Yeahhh… Without that scowl of yours… I think I’ve seen you somewhere,” Dannie was still deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Therese giving him the eye, “OOHH! I know! You look exactly like Mrs. James! Around the eyes and damn you have the same smile too! Ain’t she Belivet!”

“Mrs James? Who is this Mrs. James?”

“Mrs. James is the daughter of Therese’s sponsor… Neri--- OUCH!” Dannie wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Therese pinched him by the arm so hard.

“Dannie, can we talk for a while?? Alone?” Therese firmly said without giving Dannie a chance to recover from the pain. “Can you wait outside for a while? I’ll just get dressed and then we’ll talk outside…” Dannie caught the drift that Therese wanted him to no longer talk about the subject, so he just silently nodded and immediately left the room.

Therese then jumped off the bed and retrieved some clothes from the duffle bag. She immediately passed Carol the grey hoodie before putting on a black t-shirt and a pants.

“ _Pyjamas?”_ Carol asked as she eye the item of clothing given to her.

“This is a hoodie,” Therese corrected her, “They may look weird for you but they’re super comfortable.”

“Surely, you are not possibly thinking that this is what we will wear for lunch?”

“No one will mind Carol. Dress codes are not that strict in this _generation_ ,”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Eating lunch in the _future_ will surely be a fascinating story for both Rindy and Abby” Carol said with a teasing tone.

“You still don’t believe us do you?”

“Unless I see flying cars in the streets darling…” Therese smiled at Carol’s stubbornness.

 “Whatever you say, Carol. I’ll just go outside and talk to Dannie for a while… alright?” Therese gave a reassuring smile to Carol which the blonde reciprocated with a quick peck on her cheeks.

Therese walked outside the room and saw Dannie waiting on the corridor.

“Hey, what’s this all about?” Dannie asked.

“She is _her!”_ Therese whisper-shouted.

“Huh?!”

“Carol! She is _her!”_

“Okay. I don’t follow…”

“So, okay…” Therese took a deep breath trying to steady her erratic heartbeats, “Carolyn Ross is the name of my sponsor…”

“Yes… I know that. So? Carol is an Aird, Mrs. James is—well, a James! ”

“Carol’s full name is Carolyn Ross Aird! Ross is her maiden name! Carolyn used her maiden name again after her divorce from her husband was finalized but Carol here is still in the middle of their divorce proceedings that’s why she’s still using Aird! Does that make sense?”

“You are supposed to meet Teresa Belivet not _her_ … How did you manage to find her back there???”

“She was the woman that I first met back there that I told you about…”

“Wow! What a great coincidence huh?! So you are basically banging your sponsor…”

Therese smacked Dannie on the arm.

“What does she feel about this? I mean, Carol… Knowing that she was… errr.. or she will become your sponsor?”

“That’s the problem Dannie. She doesn’t know…”

“WHAT???! You haven’t told her???”

“Well… I was supposed to tell her but ahmm.. emotions got in the way…”

“Emotions. The very thing that make us human. You can have happiness, pride, pleasure, liberation. Every emotion considered good. But you can't have the good without the bad. There is no light without darkness. The trick is to balance them, so the bad doesn't seem so terrible, and you can truly appreciate the good.” He was actually not making any sense.

“What are you saying?”

“YOU MUST TELL HER!” Dannie whisper-shouted.

“I can’t Dannie,” Therese started to pace back and forth, “I don’t know if it is going to affect her future which is my past. Every move, every interactions she makes will surely have an impact with the future. What if she doesn’t take it well and forever be angry at me? She might decide not to sponsor me. My whole life will be altered. I might vanish here on the spot! Do you get it??”

“What if Carolyn Ross knew it all this time because _you_ told it to _Carol Aird_ and it is the sole reason why she sponsored you in the first place? Then not telling Carol Aird who she will be in the future, which is Carolyn Ross your sponsor, will surely alter your past and basically your whole life!”

“Fuck Dannie… I don’t know what to do…” Therese dejectedly leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. “If I somehow fucked something up and as a result, I’ll just vanish here in thin air… I absolutely regret nothing. These past few days spent with her is totally worth all of my lifetime. I’d do all of this again in a heartbeat cause she is all worth it.”

“Ooookay Romeo. Let’s just have lunch first and then we’ll figure something out…”

Dannie wrapped his arms around Therese’s shoulder before proceeding to knock on the door. They heard Carol’s faint voice telling them to come in. Once they entered the room they found Carol hovering in front of the flat screen telly mounted on the wall. All it took was just one glance for Therese’s breath to be taken away by the sight of Carol wearing an oversized grey hoodie and a tight jeans.

“How do I look?” Carol consciously asked upon seeing Therese’s wide eyed expression on her face.

 “You look wonderful Carol,” Dannie answered for his friend. Therese was at awe with Carol’s ability to make the baggy hoodie to something beautiful and was unable to formulate an answer.

“You’re very kind. I was unsure if I am presentable. Your mirror here is so dark I can barely see myself in it…”

“Mirror?” Dannie looked around the small room to see what mirror Carol was talking about, “What mirror?”

“This one!” Carol pointed towards the television in front of her.

“That’s no mirror Carol,” Therese immediately moved beside Carol and held her hand, “That’s a television.”

“A television??” Carol repeated, “It can’t possibly be--- Why it is so _flat!_ So thin! This can’t be possibly a television."  Without a beat Dannie picked up the remote control and pressed the on button. Carol gasped as the telly slowly come into life. She can’t help but hover near the telly and reached out her hand to touch the screen but withdrew immediately. “My goodness! It has color! It looks so real!”

“I’ve never seen anyone this pumped up about a telly before…” Dannie uttered under his breath as she watches Carol admire the television. “Carol, wait till I show you this magical thing called the internet!”

Therese started to shoot daggers at Dannie as he chuckles at his own joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for your thoughts?


	20. Rigby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rigby. I miss you bud.

**February 2017**

Sharp, loud and continuous bangs on Therese’s door stirred her up from her slumber. She pressed a pillow a pillow on her ear as a futile effort to drown out the noise but whoever was frantically banging on her door proved to be adamant and stubborn as her.

“Go away!” she grunted through her pillow.

“Doctor Belivet, it’s me Genevieve… You--- you didn’t go to the lab again today and I—I’m just wondering if you’re okay. Dannie told me that you haven’t left your room since the—the—ahmmm…” Even with her eyes closed, Therese can’t help but roll her eyes. It was the third time Genevieve checked on her in a span of 4 days.

She’s been in a self-imposed exile inside her room ever as her way of mourning since their latest mishap in testing their machine for the 165s1213s546th time.

“I brought some food for dinner…” Genevieve continued, and Therese can imagine her intern squirming right outside her door with shyness. Therese felt a little warm feeling course through her veins as the sincerity of her intern about her wellness penetrates her being. _Wait, did she just say “dinner”?_

She had difficulty opening her eyes. Expecting a lit room with the morning sun breaching through her curtains, Therese was surprised when she was welcomed by a pitch-black darkness. She can hear Genevieve mumbling outside her door about the food she brought but her attention was focused at her window. Peering outside, her sight landed on a dimly lit empty street covered with snow. The place was silvered and transformed by the light of the moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven.

 _Oh god, did I just sleep through a whole day?_   

“Gen, where’s Dannie?” she asked but her eyes were still fixed on the moon.

“He’s back in the lab--- We’ve been back on the drawing board for the past 5 days trying to find out what went wrong…”

“Wha--- what day is it?”

“Saturday… Saturday evening,” Gen replied.

 _5 days???_ Therese eyes widened at the new found fact that she had already survived 5 days inside her room without much contact from the outside world.

“Thanks for the food Gen, you can leave it inside the fridge”

“It’s no problem Miss Belivet… I—I’m sorry about Rigby….”

“It’s alright Gen,” Therese closed her eyes as pieces of memories of her friend flashed through her mind. Therese kept Rigby as a pet for a span of 3 months with insistent and logical objections from both Dannie and Genevieve. They’ve been buying hamsters for several months as a test subject for their time machine but when Therese met the brown hamster for the first time, she just instantly fell in love with him.

“He was a smart one, Rigby... I still can’t believe that you managed to condition him to run in his wheel whenever he hears that Beyonce song…”

Therese chuckled softly at the memory of her blasting _Single Ladies_ on her stereo while her rodent friend plays on his wheel. However, the memory of Rigby’s fucked up body coming out of their machine managed to bitterly insert itself to Therese’s brain.

“We lost him in a terrible way and I understand that he grew close to your heart… and I hope that his death will not be in vain---” Genevieve silently continued.

Both Dannie and Genevieve tried to persuade Therese from sending Rigby on their 65421353th test run of the machine. But the hard-headed Therese let her confidence got the best out of herself declaring that she’s self-assured that her calculations were all correct resulting to the untimely death of Rigby.

“Go straight to your point Gen,” Therese dejectedly demanded.

“Please don’t quit Doctor Belivet. We’ve---YOU’VE come so far to quit now. It’s not only your life that’s at stake here. Both Dannie’s and my lives are at stake here too. My whole internship depends on you and that’s basically putting my future at your hands. Dannie and I was slaving away to look for the problem to fix it… He’s been slaving away to continue what YOU started. Please don’t throw it away for just a stupid hamster!”

“HE’S NOT JUST A STUPID HAMSTER! AND HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT” Therese gritted from her teeth and her knuckles were white from clenching her fist too tight while her face was red with suppressed anger. She was actually thankful that Genevieve was at the other side of her door cause if it was the contrary, a slap may have landed on the intern’s face.

“I—I’m sorry--- I—I don’t know what’s got----” Before Genevieve can finish her stutter filled apology she got cut off by the door swinging open producing a relatively calm looking Therese but her heavy breathing was giving her true emotions away.

“You have the fucking balls to accuse me of quitting the project that is basically my whole life…”

“I really am sorry Doctor Belivet. I have no rights I know. I-I’m sorry…”

“Thank you for the food. You can go now…”

Genevieve was supposed to say more but she was once again cut off when Therese turned her back against the outside world by shutting her door shut.

\-----

The next day, Therese sprang into action even before the first rays of sun hit her floor. After taking a shower and getting dressed she, for the first in time in 5 days, stepped outside her apartment. An uber was waiting for her by the curb, ready to bring her to her desired destination. The whole drive was quiet to Therese’s liking, she wanted to spend a little more quiet time to think. When the car turned to a driveway that Therese was so familiar with, she exhaled a long sigh that she didn’t realize that she was holding the whole car ride. She stepped out of the vehicle and the cold early morning breeze immediately greeted her making her hug herself.  Facing the big wooden doors of the house she once called home, she held her breathe once again and knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. When the door opened and revealed the kind face that she’s been longing for, she let out a childish sob that she didn’t know that she was suppressing for the past 5 days.

 

 

**OCTOBER YEAR 2017 / PRESENT**

It was a nice sunny October day – not too cold, not too warm. They decided to walk to the café that Dannie and Therese frequently go to, which was well within the university’s compound. Carol was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It was as if she were in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis in one of those scooby-doo cartoons.

The city was overwhelming. With every step she took forward, Carol seemed to have moved nowhere. She looked around her; the building, the people, the streets. She looked at the skyscrapers surrounding her like a jungle of steel and glass that grew right out of the concrete metropolis. She watched the way people walk, roughly in one direction, weaving a little, chatting as they go. She watched them, some heads down and lost in thought and wonder what their private worlds are like - each of them viewing this same place, this same day, from a unique perspective. She watched the streets filled with sleek, shiny, fast moving cars that she have never laid eyes on ever. She knew that she was still in New York and yet, this is not the same city that she grew up in. She was in awe of the whole new world around her and a small and stubborn part of her still thinks that it was just a dream, but alas it is not, and she felt a sinking feeling of despair as she realized something she had been denying for the past hour: she was, indeed, in the future.

Therese sensing that something’s wrong with Carol, abruptly stopped walking in the middle of the street and caressed the blonde’s arm. “Are you okay?” she asked with concern shrouding her face.

“I guess so… I’m just overwhelmed, I think---“

“Do you want to sit for a while?”

“No, no. I’m fine, thank you. We might as well get going… Your friend must be starving,” Carol then eyed a speeding Dannie well ahead of them oblivious that his companions were not behind him. He had a way of walking that made him seem perpetually in a hurry. His steps weren't long but they were rapid. Like a speed-walker without that odd twisting motion they make.

“Are you sure you’re good?”

“Yes. I’m _good,_ darling _”_ she chuckled.

“Alright,” Therese flashed her deep set of dimples before intertwining the blonde’s hand with her own.

Therese sensed that Carol immediately tensed after the contact, so she removed her grasp from the blonde’s hand.

“Sorry—I just thought that---“

“No, don’t apologize. It’s just someone might see us and then report us darling,” she whispered to Therese.

“No one cares if we hold hands! Unless of course if you do mind that we hold hands. I mean--- If you--- you don’t want to—I mean, it is no big deal if you don’t want to but--- it is perfectly safe if we hold hands or show any affections at each other--- it is not a crime here – errr--- now---“

“—Therese---“ Carol wanted her to know that it was what she wanted but Therese was unstoppable.

“I just thought that you would like to—you know—hold my hand because you don’t want to get lost and all that. --- I mean, I—I am not a fan of hand holding. Richard told me that I have sweaty palms but I’m positive that it was his that were dripping--- Anyway, unless if you wanted to, I can—well—make an exception to--- you know—hold your hand---“

“---Darling, you----“ Carol wanted to walk right up to her and kiss her hard on the lips to stop her from talking, tell her that she would do anything for her, that she's what Carol wants, sweaty palms and all—The whole package! Aware of the people passing them, she didn’t, instead, she listened at Therese’s nervous blabbering about hand holding.

“Did you know that hand is the dirtiest part of the body? It is proven that you can get viruses and germs that can cause diseases like Diarrhea, HPV, Genital Herpes, Hepatitis A and much more just by shaking someone’s hand! That’s a hand shake! It lasts only 5 seconds in maximum! How much more germs can you transfer in hand holding! Can you imagine??--- But hey, I’m not saying that your hands are dirty--- I’d definitely hold your hand--- But of course, if you don’t want to—I won’t push you--- But it’s no biggie at all if you want to—ahmm—hold my hand—it is at your own discretion---“

Carol’s heart was racing. She was scared, or apprehensive as Abby loved to say. However, courage washed through her like a perfect surfer's wave. It was an amazing feeling for Carol. She felt her fears flow out and a warrior broke free inside her. She felt like she could do anything, unstoppable, fearless; death, pain, torture couldn't hold her back. She doesn’t care about the millions of people passing by, she doesn’t care if someone was watching them. They all disappear from her view because she only has eyes for the younger woman beside her. So Carol bravely intertwined their fingers like pieces of puzzles fitted to together and leaned in for a quick and light kiss on Therese’s cheeks.

The younger woman immediately stopped talking and dumbly raised her free hand to her cheeks that has just been kissed by Carol. It was so light that Therese thought that she might have only imagined it but the warmth that was flowing through her veins after the contact can’t lie.

“Cat got your tongue?” Carol whispered to Therese with a mischievous smile written on her face.

“Well--- ehem ---- Are you sure?” Therese then shyly looked down to their hands. She can’t believe that an innocent image of their intertwined hands bring shivers and shudders through her body down to her very core.

“If you say that no one’s going to arrest us--- well then---,” Carol pressed her hand to reassure her, “Of course, I’m sure.”           

Therese then nudged the blonde and tugged her by the hand to resume their walk. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder, they caught up with Dannie who was still ignorant about what transpired between his two companions. As they near the restaurant, Therese decided to playfully sway their laced hands eliciting soft laughs from the blonde.

“You are enjoying this aren’t you,” Carol whispered and Therese just only flashed her a smile as a reply.

“Just don’t forget to wash your hands before eating darling… We don’t want you to catch diarrhea …” In her proud triumph, Carol smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle but Therese caught a glimpse of it after making the foolish mistake of looking at Carol to know if she was serious.

“Oh shut up,” Therese rolled her eyes at the blonde. Carol laughed heartily. Therese kept a straight face, trying to emulate that she was not amused but Carol knew better- She saw the brunette’s mouth twitched, and she was pretty sure she was fighting a smile.

 

Their lunch was great. Carol discovered that despite their rocky start, Dannie was easy to get along with. Together with Therese, the both of them can’t stop laughing at his countless stories about almost everything! It was seamless, aside from the slight hiccup with the waiter. While taking their orders the waiter threw judging looks towards Carol when the blonde ordered a dry martini with her meal.

“It’s 2 o’clock in the afternoon lady,” the waiter judgingly said.

“You don’t say? For a moment there, I really thought it was only around noon. Thanks for the time,” Carol nonchalantly replied totally oblivious of the sarcastic tone of the waiter.

The waiter looked at both Therese and Dannie as if asking _Is she really serious?_ Before saying “We don’t serve alcoholic drinks before 5 pm ma’am”

“Oh. That’s too bad,” it was the turn of Carol to look at both Therese and Dannie asking with her eyes if the waiter was serious. In the end, Carol ended up ordering a fresh orange juice.

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 2017**

After calming down from her emotional breakdown, Sister Alicia ushered her back to the kitchen. The nun silently listened as Therese tells her, in between sips of hot choco, all about Rigby and hitting the wall when it comes to her research. Sister Alicia told her “When was the last time you took a vacation ever since starting that research of yours? All you need is a nice long break Birdie. Even God took a break after a week of work! A breath of fresh air!” When Therese protested saying that Dannie and Gen needs her, the nun immediately suggested that she should “---at least stay the night. Spend the whole day here with me—with us! And help your aging Sister Alicia in cleaning up our storage area.”

An hour later, Therese finds herself buried beneath boxes of old stuff in the mansion’s cellar with some of the staffs of the orphanage. She was going through some of the boxes to look for stuff that can be recycled and donated when she stumbled into a suitcase that she was familiar with. Her heart raced and her excitement coursed through her veins as she slowly opens the suit case. As she was expecting, the suitcase was full of notebooks, books, and journals all from her younger days. She smiled. Everything in that suitcase reminds her of a memory from her childhood. Digging deeper, she eventually found her very first journal. She started keeping journals when she left the home for the first time to study in a different boarding school. She flipped through the pages, reading some excerpts in every entry that she made. Some of them made her smile but most of them made her cringe. It was not long when she reached a certain page of the journal that piqued her interest. Written on it was not a journal entry but instead it was a phrase “ _Note to self: re-focus the aft osmotic modulator_ ” dated November 18 of the year 2000. And she most definitely didn’t expect something like that to see there.

Therese felt giddy with excitement. She wanted to run, to shout, and to tell everyone what was going to happen...but she had to wait. She couldn't sit down, couldn't finish the journal, and couldn’t even internalize what she had just read. Her mind was like a butterfly, whatever distraction she chose for herself her mind kept fluttering back to the machine that she was developing for years. Then she'd get that tingly feeling all over again.

She looked at the page again afraid that the phrase written in big scrawny letters will somehow vanish from her grasps. But to her delight, they were still there, singing praises to her as each word, each letter, and each line, slowly destroys and tramples the big wall the she just hit 5 days earlier. She held the journal tightly to her chest and closed her eyes trying to remember what were the circumstances that made little Therese came up with the last piece of the puzzle for the time machine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a real Rigby. Yes, he runs on his wheels whenever he hears Single Ladies. No, he didn't die because I experimented on him.
> 
> So what do you guys think?? ;)


	21. Infrared They Call It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive issue ahead... I think.

**PRESENT**

Therese has been racking her mind off thinking about the ways to entertain Carol during her stint in her timeline that she wasn’t able to concentrate on her lunch. Both Carol and Dannie gave some concerned comments about her when they noticed that she barely touched her pasta. In response, Therese gave them a meek a smile and just made an excuse about feeling full and all that. 

“Holy shit Dannie! What am I gonna do?? What should I do with her? Where shall I take her??” she hurriedly asked when Carol left their table for the restroom at some point during their lunch.

“Belivet, you’re a smart girl. You know _exactly_ what you should do…” Dannie retorted before taking a mouthful of his salad. As a reply, Therese flipped him off with a finger making him chuckle and roll his eyes. “No, seriously! You _know_ that the longer she stays here will somehow have an effect on _space time continuum_ or even on _you_ ,” he added.

“Effect on me? I’m perfectly fine right now,” Therese defensively raised her hands up.

“If she stays here long enough we’ll find out if there will be negative consequences… I don’t know for sure but I don’t want to risk it Belivet. We should take her back immediately. We will send her home once we get back to the lab,”

 “But---“

“Taking her out to lunch is risky enough Therese…”

“Can I go ba---“

“And before you can finish that question the answer is no, you can’t go back again,” Dannie firmly said. “All the travelling is taking a toll on your body Therese. Until we can fix the problem no more timeline hopping for you sweetie,”

“But---“

“It nearly drained you dry! Low blood pressure, low platelet count, and severe dehydration… Thank god you had have enough blood running through your veins to be taken for the lab! I haven’t even seen the results of your thorough physical examination and yet I can conclude that it is slowly killing you,”

 “I want to be with her…” Therese sighed.

“You can’t Therese, I’m sorry. It will kill you. _Literally!_ ” Dannie held her hand in his own.

“But Dannie, I _have_ to go back with her.”

“What part of _it will kill you_ didn’t you understand?” Dannie sarcastically raised his eyebrow. “Are you aiming for a _Till death do us part_ drama here? Honey, it is not working for you.”

“I don't want to say 'until death do us part,' if I had a thousand lifetimes I'd want them all to be with her. Isn't that what a soul-mates should share? Love that lives on past these mortal bones? Past these fucked up timeline? Shit. I’m fucking screwed," Therese buried her face to her hand.

“Ha. So you guys are soul-mates now huh?” Dannie smiled. “You guys will find away. You always do. No, scratch that, _we_ will find a way.” Therese flashed him a sad smile as a reply. “Hey, I have a couple of tickets for the Knicks tonight…”

Therese looked at him intently as if she’s trying to figure out where he’s heading to.

“They are pretty good seats too,” Dannie continued. “Why don’t you take Carol on her first basketball game… I’m sure you gals are going to have a good time.”

“I thought we’re going to take her back?”

“Carol staying a few more hours here won’t kill you…” Dannie sheepishly smiled. “I hope…” 

Therese doesn’t really care much for sports. She’s never been one to follow any clubs, and she never participated in any organized sports while she was growing up. PE class doesn’t really count, does it? She just never got the point of obsessing over a bunch of guys running around on a field or pitch, or whatever it is called, while chasing a ball. And she certainly does not understand why people watch cricket or golf; at least football has action and a bit of excitement. But she happily accepted Dannie’s offer if it means more time with Carol.

Meanwhile in the restroom, Carol was having a hard time digesting everything that has happened. The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by her eyes. She closed her eyes, then opened it back to see if she was still there. She was. The little hope inside of her that she’s still dreaming was the force which was keeping her totally calm. However, the longer she spends time with Therese and Dannie, her little ray of hope was becoming dimmer and dimmer making the panic was slowly set inside her.

“Stay calm Carol,” she silently whispered as she was staring dead straight to her own reflection in the mirror. “You’re just dreaming. This is all just a dream.” She repeatedly whispered these words to her as if she’s trying to wake herself up from the dream. “Oh god, you look terrible,” she then wanted to dab her face with cold water but trying to find the knob of the faucet proved to be difficult for her.

“How do you turn on this thing? Fuck!” she whispered trying to look for the knob.

“Honey,” a heavy built woman of color in her fifties with big hair suddenly appeared and stood in front of the sink beside Carol’s. “It’s automatic. You just need to place your hand under.”

“Really?” Carol watched the woman placed her hand under the faucet. She then gasped when the water started to flow endlessly without needing any knob to be turned. “That’s amazing!” she retorted before trying it for herself. She slowly placed her hand under the faucet and can’t help but give out a small giggle when the water hit her skin. “This is amazing!”

“Mmmhhmmm,” the woman replied as she watch Carol grin from ear to ear. “Wait till ya see the toilet gurl. All you have to do is to sit and when you’re done, you’ll just have to stand. Infrared they call it,” the woman chuckled, shaking her head.

Carol silently smiled at the woman before lowering herself to the sink to dab her face with cold water. After a few splashes, Carol straighten up to look for a napkin. However, before she could look around, the woman beside her was handing her a clean one. She gave her thanks before she took it and carefully dab it on her face.

“Bad date?” the woman asked while Carol was slowly drying her face.

“What? No… No,” Carol retorted. “It’s not a date. Well… we’re kind of _together_ but…,” she tried to look for the best word to describe her relationship with Therese but she resorted to give out a long sigh. “It’s complicated,” she added while flashing a melancholic smile.

“Ooohh guuurl! Any man who complicates his relationship with you will be the dumbest man to ever exist!”

“You’re very kind,” Carol deliberated whether to correct the woman in her mistake assuming that she’s with a man. “Actually… ahm… she’sawoman.”

“What? Speak up dear I can’t hear ya.”

Carol cleared her throat. “I’m with a woman, not a man,” Carol held her breath while waiting for the reaction of the woman.

“Oh. My bad!” the woman shrugged. “Well, she’s one lucky goddamn sonofabitch I’m telling ya!” the woman gave out a hearty laugh. Carol realized that this might be the first time she told a stranger that she’s into women. The tension that she was feeling while waiting for the reaction of the woman was quickly replaced by relief when she heard the contagious laugh. Seconds later, the woman took Carol’s hands and placed a few drops of cold liquid which Carol will later learn to be hand sanitizer.

“I have to go… Thank you,” Carol softly said after the woman explained what hand sanitizer was for.

“Oh okay. Don’t let me delay you gurl,”

“How much do I owe you?” she asked while digging her hands into her pockets searching for any bill.

“Owe me? What do you mean?”

“For your tip ofcourse,” Carol nonchalantly said.

“ _My tip???!”_ the woman raised her voice and placed her hands on her hips.

“Yes… But I’m afraid I don’t have any money with me right now. Wait here. I’ll be back with your tip,” Carol walked out of the restroom before the woman can say anything else. She quickly marched towards the table where Therese and Dannie were seated and having an animated conversation.

“Hey!” Therese greeted her.

“Hey,” Carol greeted back, a little breathless cause she was in a rush. “I hate to do this but can I have some money?”

“What for?” Dannie asked while Therese quickly pat her pockets without thinking twice.

“I need to tip the restroom attendant but I don’t have any with me…”

“Restroom attendant?? I didn’t know that they have them here,” Therese noted as she motions to Dannie that she too doesn’t have any money with her making Dannie pull out his wallet from his pants.

“She helped me with the faucet and all,” Carol looked back to the restroom and saw that the woman was exiting the room. “Oh look! There she is!” she ecstatically pointed with one hand as she uses her other hand to wave towards the woman. But Carol was left disappointed and rather confused when the woman rolled her eyes at her and continued marching off without recognizing her existence.

Both Therese and Dannie looked at the person that the blonde was pointing at like a child and instantly knew that Carol just made a dreadful thing.

“I--- I don’t understand,” Carol’s face dropped like a kid. “We were talking like we were friends just minutes ago.”

“Oh Carol,” Therese held Carol’s hands and softly tugged her back to her seat.

“Carol, you just mistaken that woman as the restroom attendant just because of her skin color. That’s pretty racist,” Dannie carefully explained.

“What?! Of course not! I’ve mistaken her as an attendant because she helped me with the faucet and handed me a napkin and hand sanitizer,” Carol defensively retorted. “Jesus!”

“Phew! I thought my bestfriend is dating a racist for a second there,” Dannie nervously laughed.   

 

 

**1977**

Abby found herself surrounded by the smell of melted butter and crunching sounds of junk food being chewed in the middle of a full house cinema. With her own tub of popcorn on her lap she was seated at the very center of a crowded cinema, together with Jessie they’ve been waiting for the lights to dim and the movie to start.

“Hey Nana?” asked the 6 year old Jessie sitting on her right while he mindlessly munch on his cheese flavored popcorn. Abby’s eyes immediately fell on the child’s cheese coated fingers which were as orange as his hair.

“You’re making a mess and the movie haven’t even started yet,” she noted as she was rummage her purse for a napkin. When she finally found one, she immediately wiped the orange stains from the mouth and cheeks of the boy.

“Where’s Gran?” Jessie asked pointing to the vacant seat on Abby’s left side.

“Call it fate or a mistake but your lovely gran is always running late. Whether it’s in the morning for her work or out to nightly dinner engagements. She’s never been early at anything she do except to say that she’ll be late but that you already knew,” she replied as she pulled out another sheet of napkin to wipe Jessie’s fingers.

“Why?”

“It’s been that way from the beginning, starting with her nine and a half months spending inside her mother’s womb to sleeping till way past noon. Sometimes she even thinks that she’ll be late for her own funeral. So call it a fate or a mistake, one or another, either way, Carol, to this day, is, again, running late,” Abby chuckled as she put away the used napkins back to her purse.

“But the movie is about to start! She’s going to miss it!”

“Oh baby, I can’t remember the last time she made it on time to a movie screening. I’m telling you, she’s used to watching movies without laying an eye on the first 15 minutes.”

“We should have invited Nana Rita to watch with us instead…” Jessie said nonchalantly as he put another popcorn into his mouth.

“She told me she wanted to spend time with you… Who am I to deny her that?” she raised her hands feigning ignorance.

“She can always join us in dinner afterwards…”

“Have you forgotten that she was the one who made an excuse to your parents who, if I must refresh your memory, strongly opposed the idea of you watching _this_ particular movie?”

“Oh yeaaaahh…” Jessie flashed a sheepish smile, “I’m just worried that you’ll be lonely because there’s no one sitting beside you that’s all.”

“Don’t you worry about me you little fart,” Abby looked at her wrist watch. “She’ll never let ditch us, she’s just _always_ late. And you know what’s late besides your gran?”

“What?” the boy faced her curiously.

“The movie,” she answered with a matter-of-fact tone. “It was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. And the lights are still on…”

Jessie shrugged his shoulders before resuming his munch fest with his popcorn.

“I wonder what’s going on…” Abby twisted on her seat to look around the cinema, trying to find a familiar face amongst the crowd. Not a minute long, the theater dimmed the lights as if on cue, some of the audience started howling, cheering and clapping. Moments later, the celebration died down as they all sat quietly waiting for the first sign of the movie to flash on the white screen. Then there was absolute stillness.

In the complete darkness of the cinema there were no hushed murmurs. No rustling of wrappers. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance as they wait for the screen to light up. Abby’s own breath seemed to die as soon as it left her mouth. Even Jessie was sitting still on his seat with eyes glued to the scene as if his whole life depended on it. And when the silent excitement of the whole cinema was becoming unbearable to anyone, an uninvited noise of a door being opened and slammed shot broke the stillness.

The whole cinema, including Abby, begrudgingly turned their attention away from the screen to the source of the noise. Two figures emerged from the corner of the room; one of them was holding a flashlight. Both Abby and Jessie silently watched the 2 figures slowly walk along the aisle. When the figures reached their row, the taller one handed something to the other before proceeding to curtly say her hushed apologies to the people as she made her way towards the vacant seat beside Abby.

“It’s Gran…” Jessie whispered to Abby. “She made it!”

“Yeah,” she replied as she watches Carol slowly make her way towards them.

“Hey nitwits!” Carol whispered to them after kissing Jessie on the forehead.

“Graaan, you made it!”

“Of course sweetheart!” Carol then settled herself on the vacant seat on Abby’s left. “Are you having fun with your Nana so far?”

“Ahm. Yeah,” Jessie chuckled. “She called me _fart_ a while ago.”

Both Abby and Carol animatedly gasped as if it was the monstrous thing they’ve heard.

“Oh Nana,” Carol addressed Abby as she mockingly shake her head. “I am so disappointed.”

“What? I didn’t do it…” Abby feigned innocence before leaning closer to Jessie. “You blabbermouth,” she playfully whispered to Jessie making the child giggle.

Then, with the screen still dark, a sound of drum roll was played signifying the start of the screening. Jessie immediately stopped giggling and focused his attention to the screen, leaving both his Gran and Nana on their own.

“I think this is your first time to make it on time,” Abby whispered to Carol without tearing her eyes away from the screen which was flashing the logo of the studio that made the film.

“I know,” Carol then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Abby knew that Carol was grinning from ear to ear even though that her eyes were glued on the screen. “I am friends with the projectionist and some of the ushers, and I phoned them to wait for me,” Carol’s whisper barely registered on Abby’s ears because of the harmonious melody of trumpets that joined the drum roll.

“You nitwit,” Abby softly replied while she’s trying to control the grin painted on her face. After the drum roll the screen once again faded to black.

“What movie is this again?” Carol whispered above the silence of the whole room.

“Oh I don’t know… Can’t remember,” Abby replied. The screen flashed one sentence with a neon blue font and a black background. “Space wars? Space Galaxy? Galaxy wars?” she nonchalantly recited as she hands the tub of popcorn to Carol.

“What kind of title is that?” she heard Carol chuckled before the blonde took the popcorn from her. A beat later, the screen flashed the title of the movie with a yellow font against a black background accompanied with a full on orchestra music blasting through the speakers.

 Abby was caught off-guard by the loud intro music but she immediately chuckled when she felt Carol’s hand was grasping hers. “Surprised?” she playfully asked Carol as the intro music continues it orchestral melody. Meanwhile, the screen was full of sentences with yellow fonts scrolling upwards and away from them setting up the mood of the entire movie.

She waited for Carol to reply, or chuckle at her silliness, however, Abby noticed that Carol’s grip was becoming tighter making it painful for her hand. She wanted to tell Carol to let go or at least loosen her grip. “We can hold hands throughout the entire movie but can you take it easy in---,” Abby was stopped by the sight she saw upon facing the blonde.

Carol was staring blankly at the screen while her other hand was clasping her own chest. Abby watched in shock as a single tear slid down from Carol’s dark grey eyes which, despite of the several crow’s feet at the sides, looked like they haven’t aged a day. The tear was followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down her pale cheeks, but still she did not make a sound.

“Carol what’s wrong?” Abby worriedly asked as she watches the muscles on Carol’s chin tremble like a small child. Carol slowly faced her and uttered one single name that Abby never thought she’ll hear from the blonde again.

Without saying a word, Abby pulled Carol for an embrace. She let Carol quietly sobbed into her chest unceasingly, with the blonde’s clutching her jacket. She held her in silence, rocking her softly as her tears soaked her chest with the movie and the whole world forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to offend anyone. My deepest apologies if I offended someone. 
> 
> Sooo, I'm back! Are you guys still here? Sorry for the delaaaaaaaay. I got buried with work these past months. And honestly, I kinda lost my inspiration to continue this. But hey, I'm here, I'm back and I assure you that I'll finish this shiyt! Nothing much happened in this chapter, still trying to remember my plans on how to connect this to the ending. The plot is tooooo slow don't you think? Hit me up with your thoughts in the comment section! Thanks for reading! ;)


	22. Assa, Shoot, Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s me agaaaaaaiiiinnn...
> 
> And as always, mistakes are all mine. Hihi.

**September 1960**

“What are you doing here at this godly hour?” Carol shout-whispered at Abby upon opening her front door. It was the middle of the night and she was just about to go to bed when she heard rapid knocks on her door. “And are you drunk? Seriously Abigail my apartment is not a hotel for you—“

“Oh hush it nitiwt. I need your television!” Abby said while walking past Carol.  
Carol gasped at her friend’s rather rude behavior, it was so unlike her afterall, and wondered, “Is everything all right Abby?”

Abby didn’t bother to answer her question and went straight to the television in the living room. “How do you turn this goddamn thing on?”

Carol closed her front door and marched straight to her friend whose buttocks were sticking up as she was bent over to the television. “Is there something wrong? Abby, is everything all right?” She asked again feeling a little sense of panic slowly rising up within her.

“Turn this thing on Carol,” Abby instructed as she straightened up and headed straight to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. “It’s has already started.”

Carol followed her to the kitchen and demanded, “What’s going on Abigail? Should I be worried?”

“Easy Carol,” Abby chuckled. “I was just at Rita’s place waiting for the debate to air when the family of her brother arrived. Can’t watch the fucking debate when there are children running around the living room like rascals then I remembered that you have a television set. So I decided to watch the debate here. Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh,” Carol ran her hand through her disheveled hair. “I thought there was something wrong…”

“So could you pretty please turn that damn technology on,”

“Why don’t you buy your own set Abby,” Carol said as she strutted to the television to turn it on. “You’re the only person I know who doesn’t own one.”

“I am the only person you know…” Abby chuckled as she pour 2 glasses of whiskey for them.

Carol pretended that she didn’t hear Abby’s comment and continued, “We have one at the shop, I can give you a discount.”

“Ha! No thank you blondie,” Abby uttered as she settled herself to the sofa with the drinks in her hand. “You know that I can’t stand technology.”

“Nitwit,” Carol shook her head before flipping the switch of the telly. “There.” The television started to flash black and white images of close up shots of 2 men standing on a podium and, well, talking and debating.

“Thank you,” Abby patted the space beside her. “Come here blondie,” she then dangled the glass of whiskey infront of her.

With a smile and a roll of her eyes, Carol made her way towards Abby. They were both silently staring at each other with only the television as their background noise. It was only when her knees touched her friend’s own, Carol took the drink that Abby was offering. Without tearing her eyes away from her friend, Carol downed the drink in one gulp. Still maintaining their eye contact, Carol sat on the space beside Abby and settled close to her friend, inhaling the scent that she grew familiar with over the years.

“What the hell is up with you?” Abby asked.

“Nothing,” Carol shrugged, she laid her head on her friend’s shoulder while her arms were wrapping her body. “I just missed you that’s all.”

Abby started to gently stroke Carol’s arms, “But we see each other everyday.”

“Oh I don’t know Abby,” Carol snuggled closer to Abby. “I just missed you that’s all,” she repeated.

“Whatever you say Carol,” Abby whispered before kissing Carol on her forehead making the blonde close her eyes and savor the contact.. “Whatever you say.”

“What are we watching again?”

“It’s the debate between Kennedy and Nixon,”

Carol sat up and faced Abby, “What?”

“The first ever presidential debate,”

“Jesus christ Abby,” Carol uttered under her breath.

“What?”

“You woke me up for this? How many times do I have to tell you that Kennedy will win this thing and then he will be assa—“

“Carol! How many times do I have to tell you to never —“

“—never to say that out loud again. Yes yes, I get it,” Carol paused for awhile and then continued, “You don’t believe me don’t you?”

“Oh Carol, we’ve been through this. Of course I believe you,” Abby held her friend’s gaze to communicate her sincerity to the blonde. “Come here,” she whispered as she lifter her arms up to welcome the body of the blonde.

Carol hesitated for a while before letting her body melt in Abby’s embrace.

Abby draped her one arm over Carol before whispering, “I believe you. Okay?” She then kissed the blonde hair of Carol.

Carol silently nodded as a response.

“Christ, look at him! He looks so tired! He can’t run the country like that!” Abby erupted when the face of Nixon was flashed in the screen. “Look! He’s sweating like a pig!” with her arm which was holding her drink, she pointed carelessly towards the screen almost spilling her whiskey.

Carol carelessly laughed, her body still snuggled close to her friend’s body.

 

**PRESENT**

“SHOOT IT! SHOOOT IIT!!” Carol screamed her lungs out while leaning forward on her seat.

“Defense! Defense! Defense!” Therese yelled desperately. Immediately afterwards, her yells melted into a disappointed groan and flung herself back on her seat as the first half of the game ends with a wicked assist as one of the players sinks a flawless three-pointer into the basket from downtown. Together with a few people in the crowd, Carol cried out in triumph, jumping up from her seat and doing a little jig right in front of Therese.

They were in the court side of the Madison Garden watching the New York Knicks play against the Washington Wizards (thanks to Dannie ofcourse). After their lunch, they parted ways with Dannie and loitered around the city. And when the time has come, they made their way towards the arena to catch the game. Upon learning that the opponent team was from the washington state, Carol proudly declared that it was her team and explained that she was, in fact, born there. Therese, not wanting to spend the whole game diverting her eyes away from the deadly glares of the new york fans around them, opted to support the home team (Although in all honesty, she doesn’t give a single damn about the game anyway). After explaining the basic of the game to the blonde, Therese was kind of startled to see this side of Carol – competitive side. Carol was shouting, chanting, and jeering with the few people in the crowd who supports “her” team. She was very competitive and Therese was both turned on and scared at the same time.

  
“You’re aware that people are glaring at you… right?,” Therese muttered before drinking her beer in a red cup. Carol stopped celebrating in front of her, planted her hand on her on waist and flashed her a remarkable grin, all of which collectively paint an image Therese secretly wants to drink up and remember for the rest of her life.

“Let them glare,” Carol scoffed before taking her seat beside Therese. “My team won,” she added with a proud smirk.

“It’s only the first half Carol,” Therese pointed out.

“What do you mean? The orange losers are down by a 17 point margin,”

“It’s only the half-time break,” Therese paused as she waits for realization to hit the blonde. But when she noticed that Carol was still waiting for her to explain further, she said “There are 2 more quarters to play with 12 minu—“

“2 more??!!” Carol exasperated, lifting her own red plastic cup filled with beer from the cup holder of her seat. “I don’t think my heart can last 30 more minutes of this action,”

“Well, you’re pretty intense,” Therese chuckled. “Would you like to get out of here?” she batted her eyes rather forcefully making the blonde chuckle.

“No! I want to see this until the very end,” Carol explained. “This game is really intense! I’m sweating like a hooker in church! Do I look dreadful? Oh, I look dreadful don’t I— We should have bought a compact—“

“No,” Therese stopped Carol’s fussing by holding her hand and catching her gaze. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,” unable to hold Therese’s intense gaze, Carol diverted her eyes to the screen just in time when the inevitable kiss cam was turned on. “Look!” she exclaimed and excitedly pointed towards the screen. “A rather large television isn’t it…,” she added.

“Oh… They’re doing the kiss cam,”

“A kiss cam?” Carol looked at Therese only to see that the younger woman was staring at the screen. In that few seconds.

“Yep, look!” Therese held Carol’s cheek with her palm and carefully directed the blonde’s head back to the screen. “When your face is flashed into that screen you should immediately kiss the person you’re sharing the screen with,” Therese explained as their eyes were glued to the screen flashing some uncomfortable kisses and denials.

“How awful!” Carol exasperated, tearing her eyes away from the screen and looked at Therese.

“Awful? Why?”

“Don’t you hate the idea of feeling forced into something so personal and sensual solely just for entertainment of the hundreds of strangers watching?”

Therese thought for a moment her beer in her clutches, being careful not to spill the beverage as she took another sip and place it in the cup holder gently. “I think that it is rather fun!” Therese searched Carol’s face and she noticed that under the lights of the arena, Carol’s blonde her was glowing like a halo, making her look like a breathing greek goddess.

“Fun? How so?”

“Well, I’ve never been on a kiss cam before so I don’t know how it feels like but it sure is fun to coo and jeer for those in it,”

“You minx!” They both laughed.

As they waited for the second half to start they downed a beer, maybe two, and argued about which player would be hailed as the player of the game (Carol’s boy was #7 of the opponent team, Therese couldn’t care less and decided to go for #47 of the home team just for the fun of it). Carol had one of those giddy smiles on and Therese still thought Carol hadn't noticed the fact that she was taking mental notes of her every angle.

Therese had waited a long time to be able to do this, and Carol even let her hold her hand discretely even after her numerous explanation that lesbianism is totally legal in that timeline. Eventually Carol softened her stance letting Therese playfully throw a casual arm around her shoulder.

They were in that state when the crowd around them erupted with ‘oohed’ and Therese couldn’t figure out why until she looked back to the kiss cam, her own self staring back at her and Carol’s slightly stained cheeks reddening rapidly. Therese’s blood raced and her heart thumped, she now officially hated kiss cams. She teared her eyes away from the screen and saw Carol covering her face with her hands. Feeling shy herself, Therese waved her hand back and forth by the side of her neck signaling the camera that they will not do it. To both of their relief, and the crowd’s disappointment, the camera carried on to another couple somewhere in the arena.

“How embarassing,” a red-face Carol whispered.

“So this is how it feels like…” Therese muttered to herself. But before they both recovered from the shock and embarassment, the crowd around them once again “ooh-ed” and cheered. Both looked up and saw their red faces flash at the screen again.

“Oh jesus christ,” Therese whispered, adjusting her weight in her seat. While Carol was again putting a hand to her forehead as her cheeks burned in a bright shade of scarlet. There were hoots and hollers from the seats around them, even one woman yelling 'kiss' over and over again. “Fuck this,” Therese uttered before reaching out to gently pry Carol’s hands away from her face. She gave Carol one of her best smiles that she knew the blonde loved. If it weren’t for the most subtle head nod Therese had ever seen she would’ve stopped herself from leaning in to capture Carol’s lips with her own.Therese cupped Carol’s face in her hand and leant in to press her lips against the blonde’s.

The ‘oohs’ died down and erupted into a chorus of screams, cheering them on. Therese was absolutely positive they’d somehow et off fireworks inside as their mouths found a synchronization, Carol’s slender hand finding its way to the back of Therese’s neck. The crowd was jeering loudly but Therese’s eyes were closed as she parted her lips and kissed Carol a little harder, savouring the moment and trying to hide the smile on her face as Carol kissed her back.

Their tongues met, just a quick moment of teasing before Carol’s hand was on Therese’s shoulder and she was pushing her back.

As they sat back in their seats the crowd cheered and there were wolf-whistles and appreciative commentary coming from all angles. Carol was, of course, blushing like the entire stadium had seen her naked, while Therese sat back and just looked at her like she was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen.

“Was that okay?” Therese asked worried she’d invaded Carol’s personal boundaries, as the camera flashed another unknowing couple amongst the crowd.

Carol’s eyes flitted to Therese’s lips as she wore a sexy grin, “Kiss me again.”

And so she did, and Therese thinks that kiss cams are fun again.

 

 **November 1963**  
**“Hey** nitwit. I was just about to make lunch, would you like som-“ Carol greeted Abby upon opening her front door. It was a Friday and Carol was in her day off. She decided to sleep-in and just woke up when she heard rapid knocks on her door. “are you drunk? Jesus Abby it is still 2 in the afternoon and—“

“Oh hush it nitiwt. I need your television!” Abby said while walking past Carol.

Carol gasped at her friend’s rather rude behavior, it was so unlike her afterall, and wondered, “Is everything all right Abby?”

Abby didn’t bother to answer her question and went straight to the television in the living room. “How do you turn this goddamn thing on?”

Carol closed her front door and marched straight to her friend whose buttocks were sticking up as she was bent over to the television. “Is there something wrong? Abby, is everything all right?” She asked again feeling a little sense of panic slowly rising up within her.

“What the hell Carol? Are you living under the rock?”

“What in the world—“

“The president has been shot!” Abby watch Carol cling to her robe by her chest in shock.

“I didn’t— I actually didn’t thought that it will—“

“I swear to god Carol if you give me one of your I told you so spiel, I’m gonna lose it,”

“God no! I would never,”

“Then get your ass over here and turn this goddamn thing on,”

“Okay, okay,” Carol rushed towards the television and flipped the switch while Abby retreated back to the sofa facing directly the screen. “There,” the screen flashed a series of black and white commercials. “Would you like a drink?” She offered.

“No,” without tearing her eyes away from the screen Abby patted the space beside here. “Come here, sit with me.”

Carol silently made her way towards the sofa and snuggled close to Abby.

“Sorry for barging in like this. I can’t watch the damn reports with Oscar running around the house and Rita bawling her eyes out,”

“Don’t mention it,” Carol nestled closed to Abby’s chest. “Is he dead?”

“Last I heard he was in critical condition. Said he got shot. Just like what you’ve been telling me from the start,”

Carol sighed deeply. The television begun to flash an image of a man with thick dark glasses in a suit. Both women held their breaths while waiting for the grief-striken man to share his announcement.

“The president is dead,” the man declared.

Both Abby and Carol gasped in response. Carol can’t believe that it was happening. She may have known that this will happen sooner or later for quite sometime but it didn’t prepare her for the shock that the news has brought her. She looked up at Abby and saw that her friend was silently crying. She then silently embraced her friend and kissed her head before softly whispering, “It will be all right” repeatedly.

“I just thought… I just thought that it will be the start of the change that we wanted,” abby managed to say in between shallow breaths.

“I know Abby, I know,” Carol just held her friend by her chest and repeatedly comfort her with words just like how Abby comforted her all these years. “It will be all right,” she repeated just like how Abby softly repeated it to her all these years. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse this time. I’m not even gonna blame it on life cause I don’t have one. Hahahahuhuhu. Honestly, if it’s not for the email notification I won’t even remember I started this story. Hehe. Don’t hate me. I’m trying to really, reaaaaaallly sway this thing faster to the ending that I’ve planned. In the upside, I promise, next chapter will be posted SOONER than you would expect. (No it will not be tomorrow. That would be too soon my luvs).
> 
> Thoughts?


	23. Ah-ah-ah. Pants off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I’ll update soon.

PRESENT

  
Before the door was even closed, they haven’t even managed to turn a single light on in the apartment, Carol wrapped her arms around Therese from behind. They just got back in Therese’s apartment from the game. One inhale of Carol’s scent and Therese wanted to turn around immediately. Carol’s right hand dropped to Therese’s lower abdomen, pulling the shirt by the hem that hanged so loose on the brunette’s body closer to her. Carol’s finger tips were electric, they must be, for wherever they touch Therese’s skin tingled in a frenzy of static. As the blonde’s hands moved over the younger woman’s skin Therese’s body has a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast.

Carol’s head moved around to Therese’s left ear and whispered, “I’ve been wanting to feel you like this since the halftime break.” She then proceed to softly nimble on Therese’s ear while searching for the latter’s bosom.

Therese, trying to hold back her moans, managed to ask, “What stopped you?”

“Oh, I don’t know” Carol airily whispered, “— the crowd maybe?”

“What’s stopping you now?”

Carol turned Therese around and hungrily pulled her to a fiery and passionate kiss. Both of the, moved in an intoxicated dance of limbs while finding their way to tumble sloppily to the couch. Carol, then, saddled her and said with a smile, “Nothing.”

Therese smiled and kissed her back as she knew she would. With her lips she feels Carol’s mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing. Therese felt like they’ve done it a million times and it just keeps on getting better.

"Nothing huh," Therese grinned. Carol shushed her with a hard kiss. Therese spread her hands across Carol’s abdomen, feeling the hard ridge of muscles press and retract as the blonde inhaled and exhaled, then she moved her hands higher, cupping Carol’s firm breasts and skirting her hands teasingly against the fabric of her bra. Carol exhaled hard, her hot breath washing across Therese’s face. Carol leaned back and lifted her arms and Therese wasted no time in ripping Carol’s shirt up and over her head.

Carol stayed straddling her by the waist, her body vibrating with tension. When Therese ran her fingertips lightly up Carol’s sides, Carol’s breath caught in her chest. Carol shuddered, goosebumps erupting along her arms and chest. Carol’s nipples gathered and rose under Therese’s heady stare, then Therese’s mouth was on her breast, breath hot through the fabric of her bra while unclasping them, and Carol’s hands were frantically working Therese’s pants off of her hips.

Therese arched her ass up from the couch, ass bare and pussy tingling with the first hint of wetness, allowing Carol to pull her pants from her ankles.

Meanwhile Therese reached to return the favor. Except Carol’s pants were tied on (It was one of Dannie’s sweatpants that he lent Carol), wrapped in an impossible knot that Therese’s scrabbling fingers couldn't work through. She hissed with frustration and Carol laughed.

"Here. I'll do it,” said Carol

"It's not sexy if you do it for me."

Carol’s tongue darted out, licking Therese’s lips teasingly. "Take your shirt off and we'll call it even." She leaned back and began working at the knot. However, not a beat later, Carol lifted her gaze and watched as Therese began slowly gathering the hem of her t-shirt into her hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her shirt, revealing the bold swell of her breasts and the moles dotting her chest and shoulders. As she lifted the shirt free, Therese’s dark curls fell free, cascading gently around her shoulders. She set the shirt delicately on the floor next to the couch and leaned back, offering Carol a clear view of her flushed chest, a neatly trimmed triangle of dark pubic hair, and the hint of engorged pussy lips.

A spike of arousal slammed into Carol’s sex.

Therese was wearing a white bra that clasped in the front. With one hand she reached up and smoothly unhooked the clasp. The small triangles fell away and the straps slipped down Therese’s arms, revealing two pale breasts tipped with puffy, light brown nipples.

Carol leaned forward, her solitary goal to wrap her mouth around Therese’s nipples, pants be damned, but Therese shifted her body.

"Ah-ah-ah. Pants off," Therese instructed.

Carol lifted an eyebrow and Therese smiled seductively in response.

She'd get her pants off. But nobody said she had to do it with two hands.

Carol reached out with her left hand as her right returned to untying the knot. She began rubbing small circles along Therese’s thigh, moving closer and closer to Therese’s sex but never brushing against the silky wetness within reach. Not until Therese bit her lip and whimpered. Then Carol extended her index finger and dragged it up through Therese’s sex, soaking the digit and carefully avoiding brushing Therese’s clit in the process. Therese jerked and moaned and Carol’s pants finally fell away. She pressed her body forward, inserting herself solidly between Therese’s thighs, then brought her wet finger to Therese’s breast, carefully tracing the outline of first one nipple, then the other, before bringing the digit to her own mouth and sucking it clean.

Therese watched her, eyes hooded, as Carol lowered her head reverently to Therese’s breasts. She traced the ring she'd left behind with the barest tip of her tongue, intent on teasing, before she lost her cool completely and opened her mouth to suck as much of Therese breast into her mouth as she could.

Therese cried out and clutched at Carol’s head, hot waves of pleasure rolling through her body from her chest to her sex.

"God, Caro—“

Carol moaned against her in response and the vibration left Therese panting for more. However, before they could moan and groan any further, the lights inside the apartment were suddenly turned on and it was immediately followed by the booming “JESUS ALMIGHTY” of Dannie.

Both Carol and Therese scrambled to clothe theirselves with numerous “fucks”, “shits”, and “sonofabitch” uttered in every step. Meanwhile, Dannie turned his back around and awkwardly stated “How many times do I have to walk-in on you gals before you learn to lock the door?”

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Therese asked while she was jumping up and down to forcefully pull her pants up without any top.

“I live here too!” Dannie replied while massaging his forehead.

“I mean, you’re supposed to be in the lab! You always spend your nights in the lab every weekdays!” Therese was frantically searching for her shirt. “Where the hell is my goddamn shirt?!”

“Something came up, I need to be in Boston in the morning,”

“Where is my shirt…” Therese was not listening. She was about to lose it when Carol playfully threw her shirt on her face. Therese watched Carol, who was already wearing her shirt and undies minus her pants, slowly approach her.

“Cover up will you,” Carol whispered to Therese. “I might lose all my self restraint in front of Dannie.”

Therese gulped. Dannie sighed loudly, “You do know that I can hear you right? Just please clothe yourselves. Please, I’m begging you.”

Carol laughed. Therese continued dressing herself.

After awhile, when everyone were all decent. Dannie begun to explain. “I need to catch a red eye flight to boston to tonight. I’m just here to change clothes. I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“What are you going to do in boston?” Carol asked.

“I’ve been in contact with one of the professors there. We’ve been emailing for the past few months about time relatives amd theories and all that. I asked him about the health scare that you’re having Therese. I have this theory that your cells disintegrate in such a fast phase that it cannot rejuvenate. He told me that he thinks that he have the answer”

“Have you already told him about the success of our machine? We still have to patent it Dannie!” Therese interjected with worry in her eyes.

“Of course not! Everything we talk about is hypothetical.”

 

  
1971

  
"A martini with an olive," said Carol. "Please.”

The bartender glanced at her sideways, but poured her drink anyway despite the fact that she was pretty sure she had cut in front of about five people, one of which she vaguely recognized as the groom’s cousin, and only because she had imagined ten unique ways of murdering him during his hour long speech, the majority of which he had spent in tears, blubbering his way through it so badly that he couldn't get the words out.

"Thank god it's an open bar," someone muttered in her ear.

Carol glanced over her shoulder, finding a brunette wearing a dazzling blue dress, staring at the wedding party with a look of disdain on her face.

"What?" Carol asked.

"I said thank god it's an open bar," the woman repeated. "I'd hate to be at this thing sober."

Carol grunted in agreement and turned to leave before the woman could utter a next word.. But the bridesmaids chose that moment to swarm the bar and Carol found herself rolling her eyes on them..

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked, pulling a bottle of unopened champagne from behind her back.

Carol raised an eyebrow, wondered how she had managed to acquire the bottle so easily and decided not to ask. Instead she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and took a large swallow of her martini.

“Lighten up will ya,” the woman playfully elbowed her. “You look like you’re attending a funeral rather than the wedding of your daughter.”

“Abby,” Carol chuckled while slowly shaking her head.

“Look at them,” Abby pointed towards the table of the newly weds. “They look so happy! They are happy and you should be happy for them too!”

“I am! I truly am!”

“Come on blondie, you know better than that. Tell me, what’s bothering you?.”

Carol sighed and tried to take a sip of her martini from the glass that she was holding but it was already empty. “It’s just that—“

“What?”

“She’s too young Abby,” Carol whispered. “They’re both too young.”

“So?”

“I was almost the same age as her when I married Harge and look at us now. I don’t want her to think that she only got married because of her pregnancy.”

“They both love each other,” Abby reiterated with emphasis.

“How do you know that Abby? I really thought back then that I am in love with Harge,”

“I just know it Carol… I can feel it in my bones! It’s my maternal instinct kicking in ya know. And ain’t it fun that we are now, officially, in-laws??!”

With that both of them let out a throaty laugh that lasted for a minute. After their recovery, Abby invited Carol back to their where Rita was waiting for them to join her.

“You go back first. I’ll just need to get some air,” Carol dangled her gold cigarette case in front of Abby but her eyes were jumping from one face to another and it didn’t go unnoticed by Abby.

“Expecting someone?” Abby asked although deep down inside she knew very well the answer.

“Oh no one. I was—“ Carol cleared her throat and diverted her eyes from Abby’s. “I was just looking.”

“Carol, Are you still waiting?”

“Wha-What?” Carol defensively asked.

“You know goddamn well, what I’m talking about.”

Carol stayed silent, she opened her case and repeatedly ran her index finger along the inscription inside.

“So, are you?”

“Yes,” was Carol’s simple and yet stern reply.

 

  
PRESENT

It took a moment for Carol’s vision to come back to focus. She licked her lips,

“My god Therese, you’re an angel… just great…” she breathed, barely able to keep back her smile. After Dannie left the apartment, they continued their deed that was interrupted.

Therese proceeded to crawl up the length of Carol’s body with a smug look upon her face. She flopped on Carol’s chest, taking advantage of their height difference on her own terms. She pillowed her chin on her crossed arms and kissed Carol,

“You’re not that bad either…” she purred, which in Carol’s already sensitized state, drove the blonde wild- Therese rarely purred.

“Not that bad?? Are you mocking me Ms. Belivet?” her hand ran through Therese’s hair; fluffing it and scratching her lover’s scalp- not too unlike how one would pet a cat. The comparison isn't a stretch- especially given at how Therese reacts: eyes drooping, head pressing more into Carol’s chest with a content sigh.  
“Of course not,”

Carol smiled, and leaned back into the pillows; Therese scooted up so that she could still see Carol’s face. Belatedly, the blonde realized that Therese was studying her.

Not in that piercing way in which Therese uses her talent- but still just as studious. Carol was still as she was surveyed- it's almost reverent in the way Therese’s eyes drift over her body. A heartbeat of seconds and Therese reached down to touch a faint mark in Carol’s lower abdomen.

“Did it hurt?,” Therese whispered.

“Yes, it fucking hurt,” Carol chuckled. “But the pain is all worth it when I held Rindy for the first time in my arms.”

Therese only hummed as a reply. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s small frame and burying her face in her brown hair. She smelled good; like coffee and something floral that Carol can’t quite put her finger on. Therese gave into her, too tired to resist the cuddling, and raised her hand to lightly stroke Carol’s blonde hair which was damp from the sweat.

“You’re so warm,” Carol murmured against her skin, pressing her against her as much as she can.

“We just fucked Carol, of course I’m warm.” Therese retorted, though her voice was soft and loving as opposed to sarcastic.

“Th-Therese, you don’t have to say it like that,” Carol muttered, a little embarrassed as she feels heat rise to her cheeks.

“Well, we did. No use sugar-coating it,” Therese reasoned. “Besides, I don’t know about you, but I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Carol laughed. Therese can feel every vibrations that Carol’s body was making.

“Tell me more about your mother,” Carol suddenly said while playing with Therese’s hair.

“Really?” Therese pulled away from her embrace so she can look at her.

“What?”

“I just told you that it was the best sex I’ve ever had then you suddenly bringing up my mother?” Therese chuckled.

“I was curious that’s all.” Carol explained. “I’m sorry if I crossed the line.”

“No, not all.” Therese went flopped back on Carol’s chest. “You didn’t. It was just funny for me.”

“You can always choose not to talk about her… if you’re not comfortable”

  
“Oh stop fussing. It’s alright really. Let’s see. Ahm. I have a very vague memory of my mother. I can’t even remember her face clearly. I just know that she too have the same color of my eyes and hair. Sister Alicia told me that as I get older I’m beginning to look exactly like her.”

“And Sister Alicia is?”

“Oh, she’s the nun who runs the home where I’m from.”

“She knows who your mother is?”

“No. She only met her once. When my biological mother left me to her care one day in a farmer’s market, telling her that she was just going to the loo and come back for me. She never did.”

Carol silently gasped and held Therese tighter.

“Anyway, Sister Alicia and the nuns became my mother figures. And I turned out pretty well, don’t you think?”

“Oh darling,” Carol pressed a kiss on Therese’s head. They were in that position for quite sometime, Carol cradling Therese while whispering sweet words to her.

“By the way,” Carol suddenly gushed. “You told me that the reason you built the machine was to go back in time and meet your potential grandmother in the empire state building.”

“Yes, it was based on the false hope of a police document of a Teresa Belivet who turns out to be just actually me. Silver lining is I met you.”

“Why did you not just go back to the time Sister Alicia met your mother?” Carol asked. Therese was speechless.

“Instead of chasing a lead from a conspicuous police document, why not follow the lead with a more solid evidence? I mean, Sister Alicia actually met her that time! Just go back to that certain time and wait for her to show up!” Carol continued.

Therese suddenly pushed her back and swung her leg over her waist so that she was straddling her. She leaned down to press a passionate kiss against Carol’s swollen lips and said,

“Carol Aird, you’re a fucking genius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	24. Oh Sweet Jesus Therese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still here? & yes, I’m still alive..... barely. ;)

  
**PRESENT**

  
**DANNIE**  
After spending the whole day discussing and debating time relatives and theories in Boston, Dannie was so glad that he’s back in New York with an equation in his head that would eventually be the answer to their problem. Even though that he was drained from his flight back, he decided to have a quick check on their lab to see if everything was normal. Yes, he would rather go straight to his apartment to have a good night sleep but there was this feeling that was bothering him making him anxious about their lab. While silently walking down the familiar hallway towards the door of their lab, Dannie heard a deafening female scream coming from their lab that sent shivers down his spine. Feeling the adrenaline rush through his body, Dannie sprinted towards the door.

  
Upon opening the door his eyes immediately landed on Genevieve who was crying hysterically on the floor. Thinking on his feet, Dannie quickly approached Genevieve and asked her what was wrong while checking her body for injuries. Genevieve was frantic and won’t answer any question coming from Dannie and it made him nervous.

  
“GEN! TALK TO ME!” Dannie asked almost shouting at the top of his lungs but their intern/assistant was not responsive.

  
“THERESE!!” he heard Carol’s distressed and panic-stricken voice. Dannie promptly looked back over his shoulders and saw a bloodied Carol cradling an unconscious Therese on the floor by the time machine. The pool of blood didn’t escape his eyes.

  
Dannie's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by his eyes. He looked away, then looked back to see if he was still there. He was. Another guttural scream of Carol snapped him from his trance. His training kicked in, he was trained to deal with this kind of emergency. As if his legs has a life on its own, Dannie almost flew towards them.

  
“WHAT HAPPENED?!” he asked Carol while reaching for Therese’s hands to check any pulse. But before the blonde can answer, Therese suddenly heaved violently and threw up blood. Carol cried out. Genevieve began to shriek once more. Dannie was stunned.

 **GENEVIEVE**  
“Pouah!” Genevieve scoffed, rolling over in her slovenly sheets as the sunlight hissed at her face. Her disheveled, brown curls were scattered across her pillow, and every breath she exhaled smelled faintly of ammonia and eviscerated, decomposing corpses. Thankfully, she had nobody to share this putrid moment with. Glancing around her room, she noticed a messy assortment of notebooks, freshly-sharpened colored pencils and other stationery items giving her a great aesthetic pleasure. Slowly but surely, she pushed herself out of bed, letting her feet hit the cool, linoleum floor.

  
This time 2 years ago she went to work for the first time, enthusiastic and naive. Now every morning is spent doing the necessary preparation on autopilot while her brain prepares for every possible scenario it can, finding solutions to problems that don't yet exist - just in case. She can't think of a time any of it has paid off, it's more a function of her anxiety than anything else. At least she knows that much. By the time she’s on the bus she "knows" how she’ll be dealing with the “boss”. She knows that Dannie would be spending his day in Boston, so she’s feeling pretty excited to finally spend the day alone with Therese.

  
The day was as old as the coffee on her desk but Therese was still nowhere in sight. Geneveive tapped its murky surface to break the thickening skin and watched the new gap grow. The frigid brown drink dripped from her finger, the ripples spreading toward the rim in ever larger circles. She was spoiled, so used to the finest beans, always freshly brewed and served with half-and-half. She still craves a subtle undertone of hazelnut and her cup to be a festive color with cardboard around it to protect her fingers from the heat. Instead it was this instant muck, served warm in polystyrene - depression served without a smile. She contemplated whether she should text Therese or not but she decided to do the latter.

  
Time ticked by with Genevieve doing just menial things around the lab until she realized that it was almost time to pack her things up and call it a day. She was already almost out of the lab when she got a text from Therese saying that she should stay in the lab and wait for her for she will be arriving in 30 minutes. When Genevieve read the text it was like liquid adrenaline being injected right into her blood stream - not so strong as to freak her out, but just enough to make her tingle and start to move her body.

  
Genevieve looked at her phone for the sixth time in four minutes. An hour had already passed and Therese was still nowhere in sight. Like a loyal servant, she knows that she’ll wait for the arrival of Therese no matter what time she arrives. Then she checked her phone again. No message. It was almost seven in the evening and she can feel her stomach asking for food. But before she could dwell on her hunger the door swung open revealing a glowing Therese hand in hand with Carol.

  
“Hey Gen, thanks for waiting for us,” Therese greeted her. Gen gave out a meek smile as an answer before she watched Therese let go of Carol’s hand and went straight to the time machine.

  
“I haven’t got time to properly introduce myself the last time…” Carol held out her hand.  
“Haven’t got time? More like You had no clothes on Carol!” Therese teased from her place beside the time machine.

  
“Oh shut it Therese, I’m trying to make a conversation here,” Carol playfully called out.  
Gen stared at the hand offered in front of her. The thought that it was the hand which Therese was holding just moments ago made her bit her tongue and inner cheeks. Carol’s hand was slender, long, and exquisite, just perfect, she thought. Then, as if someone threw iced water on her, she realized that she was staring at it for so long and hurriedly took the hand to shake it.

  
“Genevieve Cantrell,” she gritted between her teeth. She noticed that the hands of Carol were soft in contrast with her the blonde’s firm handshake. “So Dr. Belivet,” she called out on Therese as soon as she let go of the hand. “How can I help you?”

  
The next moment or so was spent following the different instructions of Therese given to her to calibrate the time machine. Therese’s bringing Carol over made her more determined to impress her boss. So she was flying and was on fire task after task. But her focus will sometimes fall back to the lovers at the other side of the room. She’ll watch Carol wrap herself around Therese closer than food wrap and was just as transparent. Carol will gaze through her intense eyes with her cloying vapidity, simpering softly until Therese tells a joke. Then, the blonde will giggle like she’s three and a half. Of course, Genevieve can’t say anything about it, to do so will put her job and her “friendship” with Therese at risk, and that is something that she won’t do. After all, a person like Therese doesn’t come along too often. So Genevieve settled with eye rolling.

  
Maybe if Genevieve has mile long toned legs like Carol, Therese would forget about the blonde she thought. But let’s face it, on a generous assessment, Gen is ordinary, she herself knows that. She just happened to be smart, and hardworking that’s why she’s able to spend time with Therese. She can tell a joke too, she thought, not just turn on the fake laughter, and she’s good for brainstorming sessions. But Gen knows that she’ll never be able to compete with a living goddess like Carol.

  
She was snapped out from her reverie when Carol approached her and asked if she already re-focused the aft osmotic modulator. Genevieve didn’t answer the blonde right away.

  
Why is she asking me about my job?! She thought

  
Carol must have sensed her apprehension and said, “Therese told me to ask you that.”

  
Gen cleared her throat. “Yes, I already did,” she answered with an irritable tone.

  
“Oh… Alright, thanks,” Carol replied apprehensively with a curt smile before slowly making her way back to Therese’s side. Gen knew that Carol sensed her annoyance with her and she felt a pang of guilty.

  
“Uhm hey Carol,” she called after her making the blonde stop on her tracks and face her again. “Uh… so… How’s New York in our time?” she struggled but she wanted to atleast feel the blonde welcomed, she felt like she owed it to Therese.

  
“Honestly?”

  
Gen nodded.

  
“I didn’t see much of the city actually… Though we’ve been to lunch with Dannie  & watched a basketball game… but aside from that I’ve been cooped up in Therese’s apartment all this time,” Carol flashed a shy smile.

  
“So what you two been up to in her apartment?” Gen immediately regretted her question once it came out of her mouth. She’s the last person on this planet who is actually curious about the activities of the blonde.

  
“Oh nothing in particular really. Therese made me watch 3 Starwars movies straight! Binge-watching is what the people in this time is calling it.”

  
“It’s her favorite movies… Dr. Belivet is a homebody. She would rather spend time in her apartment or in this lab than go out.”

  
“I figured. She also said that it will be easier that way not to expose me from anything that happened from the past… well, in my case, the future. I specifically told her that I don’t want any of that in my stay here ,”

  
“Not even the winning lotto numbers?”

  
Carol smiled but shook her head.

  
“Horce racing results? Stock market tips? You can make a huge fortune from that!”

  
Carol chuckled. “No.”

  
“Sorry you didn’t get to experience the city more,”

  
“I’m not complaining though… Therese kept me… uhm… entertained,” Gen caught the playful tone in Carol’s voice and a flash of naugtiness in her eyes. It almost made her belched.

  
“Fun fact,” she suddenly blurted out. “President John F. Kennedy was assassinated during his parade in texas!”

  
“What? What are you saying?”

  
“JFK was a president and he was assasinated,”

  
“That young senator?! You’re kidding me!” Carol exclaimed but Gen didn’t bulge. “He became president?!”

  
Gen nodded.

  
“Wow,” Carol whispered to herself as she walked back to Therese’s side. Gen was not particularly proud of what she did but it gave her triumphant feeling that she needed that day. She’s an ass.

  
Moments later they were all done calibrating the machine. All this time she thought that they were all here to bring Carol back to her own original timeline. However, when Therese instructed her to input a different date her curiosity got the best of her.

  
“She’s not going back?” She asked.

  
“No, not yet,” Therese answered her eyes were fixed to the monitor in front of her. “I have unfinished business that needs to be done.”

  
“Don’t tell me that you’re going back to that thing again Doctor,”

  
“As I said, I have things to finish Gen,”

  
“But Dr. Belivet, you can’t! The test results are not yet back! It’s dangerous!” Genevieve reasoned at her boss. She was breathing heavily as she watches Carol walk away followed immediately followed by Therese. Gen’s eyes followed them and stared as the lovers began to have a hushed argument about something. And when Therese caressed Carol’s cheeks, Gen diverted and focused her eyes instead to the screen in front of her. She envied Carol with a huge passion. Her presence buzzed around her like a fly that she could not swat. Carol’s perfectly wavy blonde her against her smooth alabaster skin. She had everything. And there was Gen. A boring intern with no special qualities.

  
When Therese approached her again, the brunette flashed her a look that says “No more questions”, so Gen kept her mouth shut all throughout.

  
Therese silently positioned herself inside the machine, seconds later, Carol followed suit. Genevieve flashed a concerned look at the brunette.

  
“Relax,” Therese said to Genevieve. “We’ll be alright. Did you already set the date that I told you?”

  
Although worried, Gen just nodded her head.

  
“Good,” Therese smiled at her assistant. “Dinner’s on me when we get back. See you in a jiffy,” Therese winked at Genevieve before kissing Carol’s forehead asking the blonde if she’s ready.

  
With just a click the time machine closed down and made some whirring noise. Few seconds later, everything calmed down except for Genevieve’s erratic breathing and thumping heart. She counted every seconds that has passed, waiting for the right moment and time to get Therese and Carol back to the present. And when the right time has come, it was just about 10 minutes, Genevieve almost shattered the button linking the lovers to the present. Once again, the time machine made noise. There was an eerie feeling which was clouding Genevieve’s whole person as she waits for Therese and Carol to emerge from the machine. Genevieve held her breath. Minutes passed but there was still no sign of life from within the machine.

  
She didn’t know how long she held her breath but when the machine opened up she gasped for air as if she was submerged underwater. Her heart made a little leap of joy when she saw Carol’s body slowly moving. Movement, it means they’ve survived, that’s what Genevieve thought. However, before she could fully celebrate, she saw Carol with a bleeding nose and ears cradling Therese’s limp body.

  
“Therese?” Carol was shaking the brunette’s body. “Therese! Wake up! Genevieve help us!”  
Genevieve was rooted to her place.

  
“THERESE!” Carol screamed at the top of her lungs as she continuously shake Therese’s body.

  
Suddenly, Therese’s body moved and heaved shocking both Carol and Genevieve. Good, she’s moving, she’s alive, Gen thought. However, the movement was all just violent heaving, everyone knows that it isn’t a good sign. Until, moments later, Therese’s body gave in and threw up blood.

  
Carol screamed and held on to Therese’s body. But Genevieve heard nothing of it, as if all her senses suddenly left her, it felt as if someone threw an ice cold water on her. She shrieked as loud as she can when Therese once again threw up blood as if she was just drunk on alcohol.

  
She fell on the floor. Flabbergasted that Therese, her boss, the person that she looks up to, the person that she puts on a pedestal, the person that she loves, was laying lifeless in another woman’s arms. She let out another defeaning scream.

  
“GEN! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Suddenly Dannie’s face obscured her view of Therese. Words left her, She stared into those dark brown eyes burning with concern and panic, her heart fell silent. “Answer me!” he roared. But she couldn’t will her lips to move.. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as he held her face on his hands. “Gen! Talk to me!” He demanded. But her mind was blank and her eyes wide as she stared at him in horror.

  
**CAROL**  
Carol woke to the smell of coffee and, behind it, buttered toast. She blinked. Watery morning light filtered through opened shutters. Rain spattered on the windows. Unfamiliar windows: Therese’s windows. Therese’s bedroom, Therese’s bed. And that was Therese, wearing a robe, sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her messy hair away from her face.

  
"Good morning," she said, as if they woke up this way every morning.

  
Carol sat up, clutching the sheets to her body. "Mmm. What time is it?"

  
"Half ten."

  
"That early?"

  
Therese laughed, and leaned towards her with a coffee cup and saucer in her hand. Carol let an undignified whimper escape her lips, and reached out more greedily.

  
Carol drank the coffee Therese had made her, and reflected with no little satisfaction that she'd be out with Therese again soon. The thought of them walking in a park hand in hand made her giddy. Carol smiled from behind the shelter of her coffee cup, and drank the sugary dregs.

  
"Coffee to your liking, then?"

  
"Perfect."

  
She stuck her empty cup out of the way on the nightstand. She knelt up in bed and stretched, taking care to arch her back, in proper sex-kitten style. One hand ran through her blonde hair, and the other kept the bedsheet in place over her breasts. Therese’s eyes were on her, and she set her own coffee cup down on its saucer without looking away. Carol let herself smile again and turned to the toast Therese had made. Lots of butter, a little marmalade. And she got a bit of both in her fingers.

  
"Still think I’m genius?” Carol teased.

  
"Hmm?"

  
“I can hear you think darling,”

  
“Sorry,” Therese smiled softly.

  
Carol swallowed her mouthful of toast and said, "Don’t be. I think it’s adorable.”

  
"Good. Therese approves,” Therese joked.

  
Therese caught Carol’s hand, buttery fingers and all, and kissed her fingertips. She’d showered iit seemed, before making her breakfast in bed. Her lips against her finger tips was soft. Carol’s lips were raw from Therese’s hungry kisses last night. And so were the insides of her thighs. That thought made her blush. She looked over at Therese, covertly, to see if she’d caught her, but she’d turned away and was pouring herself a little more coffee from the carafe.

  
She remembered her last night in the same very bed, on top of her so unexpectedly, hungry and rough and insistent. Though never inconsiderate of her pleasure. Oh, no, never that. It had been memorable. She'd had lots of sex before. Good sex, bad sex, boring sex, twisted sex, sweet sex. But never before had she been up all night having sex like that, feeling as if it would be impossible to get enough of her partner. And Therese felt the same. All night long, until the long east-facing windows over her bed had grown light. Only then had Carol let herself curl up against her, head on her shoulder, and sleep.

  
"What are you thinking?"

  
Caught looking. Carol improvised. "Are you going to the lab today?"

  
"Ah, no. I have already rung Dannie I’ll be taking the rest of the day off."

  
Carol raised her eyebrows. That was surprising and gratifying. "So what's on today's work-free agenda?"

  
Therese made a face over her coffee. "I had been thinking of having a picnic in the park."

  
"But?"

  
"It's raining in buckets."

  
Carol pouted. "We'll have to stay inside."

  
"Yes, I rather think we must."

  
"Whatever shall we do?"

  
"I'm sure we'll think of something."

  
And they shared a look that convinced her that their two hearts beat as one on this topic.

  
"I think," Carol said, slowly, as if pondering the question deeply, "that you should take off that robe and get back into bed. We can wing it from there."

  
The corner of Therese’s mouth twitched up in a tiny smile, and she set her cup down on the breakfast tray. She stood and shed the robe and dropped it on the bed. Carol folded back the sheets and granted her a rewarding glimpse of her nude body. Therese climbed in next to her, and leaned her head on an elbow. She’d been looking at her breasts the whole time.

  
"Now I have you where I want you," Carol said.

***

  
An hour later, Carol found herself seated In front of Therese’s TV.

  
“Therese, I don’t understand why it’s imperative that I watch this movie.”

Therese just rolled her eyes and tugs Carol’s face to give her sloppy wet smack on the lips before making her way towards the kitchen.

  
“Atleast tell me that the popcorn is ready?” Carol called.

  
Therese reappeared from the kitchen, popcorn in hand, with a giddy smile on her face. Carol watched her lover take a seat right next her before settling the bowl on her lap as she props her feet up on the coffee table. Therese turned to her and said something unintelligible through the handful of kettle corn she’sjust shoved in her mouth. The blonde just stared at her lovingly.

  
After she managed to swallow the popcorn, Therese repeated herself. “Carol, you have to watch Star Wars because it’s one of the best movies ever.” Carol can’t handle how adorable Therese looked at that moment, so she just chuckled and kissed her on the cheeks.

  
They’re all settled so Therese reached over to hit the lights and presses play, and the words scroll across the screen to bombastic music:

  
_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away._

  
Carol looked over half an hour later to see that Therese has slouched back into the couch cushions, her eyes focused intently on the screen. But it seemed to her that Therese was rather thinking of something than watching the movie. Carol sighed, not realizing that she’s watching Therese more than the movie until Therese’s eyes shift to her own.

  
“What is it, Carol?”

  
“You’re a loud thinker don’t you know that?”

  
“What?”

  
“I can hear you think Therese. I can hear your oiled gears going…” Carol took and caressed Therese’s hand. “What are you thinking?”

  
No response.

  
“Is this about last night? Me being a genius? What is that all about?”

  
Therese deeply sighed before explaining everything to Carol.

  
“Do you think it would work?” Carol asked after processing the statement of Therese.

  
“Yes, I really think so.”

  
“Is it safe?”

  
“Well there are still risks that we have to—“

  
“Therese,” she cut off the brunette and asked the question again this time with more conviction. “Is it safe?”

  
“Y-yes,”

  
“Alright then. We’ll go to the lab later and work on it.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes! But first, we need to watch this goddamn movie with space ships and laser guns.” They both chuckled. The Carol snuggled closer to Therese.

***

“What’s the name of your partners again?” Carol asked as they were strolling hand in hand through a deserted hallway leading to the lab.

  
“Dannie… Daniel Mc Elroy.”

  
“And the other one?”

  
“The other one?” Therese flashed her a curious look. “Oh. You mean Genevieve!”

  
“Ah yes, Genevieve! Young and pretty Genevieve,”

  
No one said a word for a few steps.

  
“Isn’t she a little young to be your partner? I mean, don’t you have a doctorate? She’s looks pretty young to even have a master’s degree…” she was trying to sound as casual as she can.

  
“I got my doctorate when I was around her age,”

  
“Well, you are a genius! Gifted! —“

  
“Oh stop it Carol… Gen is not a partner. She’s an intern. So, yes you’re right she’s pretty young to have her doctorate. She’s wokrking on her masteral degree right now.”

  
“So how long have you know Gen?”

  
“Why the sudden interest to her?” Therese stopped on her tracks. They were in front of the entrance to the lab but the brunette didn’t make a move to open the door, waiting for Carol’s answer.

  
“Nothing in particular. I’m just curious darling,” Carol shrugged. Trying her best not to let Therese feel the jealousy growing inside.

  
Therese nodded oblivious of the little green monster slowly growing inside the blonde. “A little over 2 yrs now… more or less.”

  
“I see…” Carol smiled.

  
Therese opened the door. They stepped inside. Immediately, they were greeted by Genevieve. Carol noted the way the young intern’s eyes brigthened up upon landing on Therese’s but she saw the change of the intern’s demeanor when her eyes fell on Carol’s and Therese!s intwined hands. Now, she’s fucking sure that Genevieve has big crush on Therese.

***

  
“You do know that Genevieve has a hell of a crush on you?” Carol whispered to Therese’s ear while the brunette was busy tinkering on a computer.

  
Therese chuckled. “No way…”

  
“Yes way,” Carol pinched Therese’s side making the latter yelped in delight.

  
“How did you know?”

  
“Well,” Carol walked behind Therese and draped her arms on the younger woman’s shoulders. “For starters, she can’t take her doe eyes off of you darling.”

  
“You’re kidding…”

  
“No I’m not,” Carol said still clinging to Therese. “Look, she’s shooting daggers at me,” she chuckled.

  
Therese raised her eyes from the computer to look at Gen, and true enough, she saw the intern staring at them before averting her eyes.

  
Therese froze.

  
“See… I told you darling,” Carol whispered to Therese.

  
“I— honestly— I don’t have an idea,” Therese confessed her eyes still fixed at her intern who was now keeping herself busy at the other side of the room.

  
“My, my, Dr. Belivet. You really have a way with the ladies,” Carol teased.

  
At this moment, Therese turned around and looked Carol in the eyes. “I-I seriously have no idea Carol. Please believe me… don’t think that she and I are— are a thing!”

  
Carol gave out a hearty laugh.

  
“I know Therese,” she pecked Therese’s lips. “I know. I was just only teasing.”  
Therese pouted her lips.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re upset darling,” Carol noted before giving her another peck on the lips.

  
“Why don’ you ask Gen if she already re-focused the aft osmotic modulator. And get to know each other while you’re at it.”

  
“Refocus the?”

  
“Refocus the aft osmotic modulator…”

  
“Refocus the aft cosmotic?”

  
“Carol,” Therese sighed and tensed up under Carol’s arms.. “It is important that you remember this until you’re old.”

  
“What are you saying darling?” Carol chuckled but she was already confused by Therese’s change in demeanor.

  
“This is a very crucial step in our time travelling,” Therese explained. “It is important for you to remember this. So that, in the future— your future you’ll remember it!”

  
“Our future,” Carol corrected. “Right? Our future?”

  
“Yes, our future.” Therese averted her eyes and Carol instantly knew that the brunette was hiding something from her. But she didn’t push it further, she knows that there is another time for that.

  
“Alright. What is it again?”

  
Therese repeated. Then Carol recited it correctly back to Therese, the phrase already made a mark on her brain, and made her way towards Gen.

***

Carol was still unable to process that Genevieve just told her a big major in american politicswhen she walked back to Therese.

  
“So how did it go?” therese asked.

  
“Did that Kennedy guy really became president?” Carol asked, wide eyed.

  
“What? Uhm, yeah,” Therese anwered, pre-occupied with the machine. “JFK. Too bad he got assasssssiii—- oh crap.” Therese reached for Carol’s hands. “

  
“Gen, told me.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Oh, I asked,” Carol lied. She knew that it was her fault. She tried to push Genevieve to her limit by boasting their “activities” to the intern. It was her competitive side getting the best out of her. She just wanted to show Genevieve that Therese was hers alone.

  
Therese eyed her suspiciously. Carol held her gaze. It was Therese who averted her gaze with a sigh.

  
“Alright, we’re almost done here,” Therese said to Carol before turning back to the computer and instructing Genevieve to input 1996 as the date.

  
Carol silently watch as Therese and Genevieve have a conversation. Carol chuckled at the idea that Gen thought that she was already going back. Not today Little Genevieve, not today, Carol thought. But Carol’s ears became alerted when she heard Genevieve said that it was not safe for Therese to travel.

  
She immediately pulled Therese from her conversation from Gen.

  
“Therese. You told me that it is safe!” She was shout whispering.

  
“It is! It is perfectly safe Carol. I’ll just be gone for a few minutes. An hour spent there is just like a minute he—“

  
“You told me that it is safe!” Carol repeated.

  
“Carol, listen. There are risks yes!” Carol was about to say something but Therese cut her off immediatlely. “Very very very slim chances of me getting hurt okay? I’ve been through this. We’ve been through this”

  
“But the results Therese…”

  
“Carol, I’ll be fine,” Therese was caressing her arm up and down to calm her. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

  
“I’ll come with you,” Carol suddenly blurted out.

  
“Carol, it is—“

  
“What? Dangerous? You said so yourself, we’ve been through this. I’m coming with you.”

  
Therese pondered on the blonde’s suggestion for a moment before agreeing with her. The next thing, Carol found herself laying inside the machine with Therese by her side. The machine closed. Whirring sounds started. Carol held on tightly on Therese.

  
“I love you,” she heard Therese said.

  
“I love you too,” she said.

  
Flash of bright light. And then darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still here, You don’t have to wait for months again for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and putting up with my untimely manner of updating. ;)


End file.
